Baby Strawberry Snowflakes
by XxChocoMelloxX
Summary: Ichigo and Toshiro meet up at school. Unspoken things occur and Shiro becomes preggers! They go to the Soul Society to find out he isn't alone. But Aizen always has to spice it up and cause trouble. yaoi, mpreg, IchiHitsu, GinIzu, IkkaYumi, lime, death
1. The meeting

_Hello again my darlings! After brainstorming a lot at 1 am last night, I came up with a good idea for a Bleach fic. I already knew that it was gonna be yaoi, it was gonna be mpreg, it was gonna be long, and it was gonna have Ichigo in it. The pairing was either gonna be HitsuIchi or IchiHichi. So after much thought, I came up with something. It was gonna be a classic HitsuIchi high school mpreg. I have the plot all laid out and everything. I knew I should sit down and think about it first because the last time I sat down to think of a plot, I came up with the wonderful Code Geass Suzalulu story known as "Fortune of Love"! Now I shall begin our great story! For the first time I am gonna make an entire story in first person. It's gonna switch off from Hitsugaya's pov to Ichigo's pov from time to time. I really hope you enjoy it! I'm putting off my other five fics to start this one up. I'm half way through my second chapter for my Gurren Lagann SimonxRossiu story "Bashful Boy to School Slut". I think I'm just putting off writing the lemon in it! Anyway, let's get this started! Oh, yuki-hime! I need you to tell them the disclaimer!_

_Hitsugaya: THAT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!! Ugh, whatever, XxChocoMelloxX doesn't own Bleach or it's characters._

_Me: I love you yuki-hime! _

_Hitsugaya: It's Cap-ah who am I kidding? She ain't gonna stop calling me that._

Baby Strawberry Snowflakes

**Hitsugaya's POV **

Ugh, I can't believe I was jumped into the Seniors class filled with such imbeciles. They couldn't just pass me? Am I not smart enough? This is insane. I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya for god's sake. I should be in frikin college right now! Not in some pathetic class with a bunch of seniors. I finally found my classroom for my first block and walked in. A bunch of heads turned and mixed emotions were spread across the room, some were shocked at my youthfulness, some laughed at my apparently short stature, and some just had a blank look on their face as if they didn't care. The teacher welcomed me with a nod and pointed me to my seat. It was right behind this weird orange haired boy who looked to be about seventeen or so. Me being my fourteen year old short self was surely gonna have trouble looking past this tall boy and had to take notes by listening instead of copying them off the board. The boy turned around and gave me a friendly smile.

"Hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm guessing you skipped a few grades." He seemed confident although his redhead friend with his hair in a ponytail seemed to be forcing himself not to laugh. Very strange.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. And yes, I have skipped four grades. It seemed to take the Board of Educators a few months to see that I was too smart for middle school."

Ichigo smiled, "Is that so? Well it's nice to meet you. It's gonna be much better with you around."

"Thank you. I'm very glad to hear you say that. It's been a pleasure getting to know you Ichigo." I grinned. I guess not all the seniors are bad. He was actually kinda handsome. Yes, I'm bisexual. Laugh while you can. He probably doesn't think the same anyway.

**Ichigo's POV**

Renji snickered at me, "God, Ichigo. You were right, he is a loser."

I shrugged, "Well, maybe not. He didn't seem that bad. At least he isn't a little nerdy know-it-all like Uryu."

Renji glanced over to said Quincy who was frantically writing down notes. I all of the sudden heard Hichigo in my head.

_**So, you've finally found a real human being to hang out with? I'm glad to see you're moving on, King.**_

_Well, like I said, Hichigo. Me being in love with my own hollow was just wrong. I had fun hanging out with you a lot but I'm a senior now and I'm looking for people who don't look like me._

_**But I can tell you're still interested in the white type.**_

_What are you talking about?_

_**I'm inside your head, King. I can sense your emotions. Your seriously crushing on that little white-haired boy sitting behind you.**_

_Hichigo, how can you even think that way? He looks like he's fourteen! I'm seventeen. Three years is a big age difference. Isn't that like pedophilia or something?_

_**Not necessarily. Three years isn't that bad actually. Now if it was something like six years, then there would be a problem. And besides, I've talked to**__**Hyorinmaru and she seems just fine with it. In fact, she told me that Toshiro feels the same way.**_

_Who is Hyor- wait, he does?_

_**Yeah. He's bisexual, believe it or not. So, when are you gonna make your move?**_

_I'm not making a move. For god's sakes, I only know his name!_

_**Well that's a good start. Sit with him at lunch and talk to him more. Who knows? Maybe by the end of the year, you can take him to the school dance!**_

_School dance?! Are you insane? _

_**Partly, yeah. **_

_Ugh, talking with my hollow is so aggravating._

_**I heard that, King.**_

_Shut up! Go away!_

Finally, now that I have some piece and quiet, I can pay attention to the lesson. God, how much harder can trig get?

_**You could get Toshiro to help you.**_

_Goddammit! Shut the hell up! I can't concentrate with you always interrupting my thoughts! Go pester Zangetsu!_

_**But I am-**_

_NO! SHUT UP! GO AWAY!!_

I could tell Renji was confused. He was looking at me weirdly.

"Hey Ichigo, you okay? You've been staring in space for the past like 10 minutes. You aren't thinking about Toshiro are you?" he grinned.

I vigorously shook my head, "What?! Hell no. He's too young for me."

Renji scratched his face, "Hmm, yeah that's true. I doubt he's gay though. Like you."

"Shut up! I told you I'm bi! You are too!"

"Yeah I know. That's why we dated last year." Renji lifted an eyebrow at me.

The bell rang like an angel's chorus to me. Finally, I can get some time alone at my locker. I got up with my books and walked outside the classroom. To my relief Toshiro's locker was the other way.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I walked over to my new locker and after a few tries was able to get the lock open. I heard Hyorinmaru talking in my head.

_**Toshiro.**_

_Ugh, yes Hyorinmaru?_

_**That boy who sat in front of you. You like him don't you?**_

_Hyorinmaru, I don't think that's any of your business._

_**But it is my business. I'm part of you, remember? I know and feel your emotions. Plus I got to talk to his hollow a little bit.**_

_He has a hollow? _

_**Yes, but don't be alarmed my kit. His hollow is quite tame. It seems Ichigo has been able to take control over it. **_

_Okay then, what did the hollow say?_

_**He mentioned that Ichigo is feeling some emotion toward you as well as you are him.**_

_So he's bisexual? Or is he fully gay?_

_**He's bi. To my surprise, Ichigo used to be in love with his hollow a few years ago. **_

_Ew, really?_

_**That's right. But Ichigo soon came to his senses and decided to date other people. He's not in any close relationship right now. Just some friends. According to his hollow, Ichigo is into the "white type" I suppose.**_

_The white type? So that means…_

_**Apparently you are the white type.**_

_Just because I have white hair?_

_**I guess so. **_

_Well, I appreciate the talk, Hyorinmaru but I have to get to my next class._

_**Do well my kit. **_

_Thank you._

I walked into the next class which was English. I sat in a desk near a window that was free. Not everyone had come in yet so I had some piece and quiet. Unfortunately, that came to an end when Ichigo sat down in the desk beside me. Karma can be such a bitch can't it?

Ichigo seemed quite happy to see me, "Toshiro, your sitting here? I guess that's okay."

"Well it was one of the few seats available to me. I just prefer to look out the window."

"Oh okay, that's cool. So do you have any family?"

I sighed, he wasn't gonna shut up anytime soon, "Not really, I have an adopted sister named Rangiku. But that's about it. She and I live in an apartment."

"So, you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Why that would count as family, I don't know, but no I am in no sexual relationships right now." I could tell he was trying to find out more about me. Maybe he does like me.

"Are you a virgin?"

"I'm sorry, is this an interrogation?" I got pissed at his rather personal question.

Ichigo shrugged, "I was just wondering. Cuz I'm not."

I rolled my eyes, "Well that's interesting, but if you must know, I am still a virgin. And hopefully I will stay a virgin until I am at least sixteen."

"I know a girl that had lost her virginity when she was fourteen and a year later she dropped out of school."

"Why?"

"Cuz, she got pregnant and had to drop out to take care of it." (Stay in school kids!)

Right when I was about to say something, the teacher came in and we had to start class. Thankfully, we never got another chance to talk for the rest of class.

**Ichigo's POV**

After the bell rung I put my stuff in my locker and headed to the cafeteria. I met up with Toshiro in the lunch line.

"Hey Toshiro, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just getting my lunch."

I chuckled nervously. God I'm such an idiot, "Of course. Since we _are_ in the lunchroom right?"

Toshiro slowly nodded. I decided to keep to myself until we got to a table. Once we sat down Toshiro immediately started talking to me.

"Okay, now it's my turn to interrogate you."

It was obvious he meant business. Though he looked so cute talking, "Uh…okay."

"Do you have any family?"

"Yeah, I have an retard for a dad and two younger sisters."

Toshiro took a bite of his food, "Really. So, I have another more personal question. Are you a soul reaper?"

I dropped my fork, "What?"

"It's okay if you are. I mean, I was just curious."

I hesitated a little, "Kinda, I'm a substitute soul reaper. I'm actually a human."

Toshiro nodded, "I see. I happen to be Captain Hitsugaya of Squad 10."

I mentally kicked myself. I knew that name sounded familiar! I just couldn't think of it! He's a captain! Now I'm positive I'll never get him, "But you still go to school?"

"Yes, I need to have a high school and college degree so I can fully become captain. I'm the captain but it's not completely official yet. So you are the sub soul reaper I've heard such great things about."

Great things? I've done great things?

Toshiro smiled a cute smile, "I must say I'm thoroughly impressed with all the good things I've been told about you. Quite outstanding."

Impressed? Was he flirting with me? Well at least he wasn't one of those cheap guys who try to get a girl with cheesy pick up lines like, 'you must be a broom because you sweep me off my feet' or 'if you were homework I would get on the desk and do you' and some other creepy shit.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

Finally lunch was over and I was able to go through my day without any more problems. Ichigo and I seem to be getting along really well. I think he really does like me a lot. Maybe this could work out after all. When I finally got home, Rangiku greeted me with a hug and giant boobs in my face.

"Hi, Toshiro! How was your first day at your new school? Was it fun? Did you meet any cool girls or guys? Oh, you just hafta tell me all about it!"

I sighed, "If you must know, I have made a friend named Ichigo."

She jumped up and down, "Ichigo! He's a boy ain't he? Are you in love with him?"

Rangiku must have been drinking again or she wouldn't be so bubbly and hyper, "Yes he's a boy. And I don't know if I love him or not. And have you been drinking?"

She just waved her hand at me and ran off into the other room. Probably where she was drinking earlier.

* * *

The next day was pretty normal. Except today we had Phys Ed. Luckily it was free time. Free time normally meant the preppy girls would get in a corner and talk about the Jonas Bros and Edward Cullen, all the stoners and druggies would go hide and smoke pot, the nerds would sit on the bleachers and do homework or extra credit, the art freaks would go and draw, all the punky gothic emos would talk about the next horror movie and listen to music, and all the normal people would play basketball or soccer or football. I didn't really fall in any of those categories. Sure I was smart, but I wasn't some loser acne faced geek. I decided to go where Ichigo went. And that was with the anime and manga people who were watching a Code Geass episode on one of the people's ipod. They seemed to be talking about whether Lelouch had a better evil laugh or Light Yagami from Death Note.

One of the girls spoke up, she had blonde pigtails and freckles, "Well, I think Lelouch has a better laugh because Light's just creeps me out too much. He's just some insane creepy guy who has the hots L."

A guy with a hat and a straight bowl haircut protested, "What?! Are you insane, Hiyori? I agree Light is gay but he seriously is more in love with Ryuk than L."

The girl named Hiyori fought back, "Ryuk?! That's just gross, Shinji! A shinigami and a human are too fucked up to be together."

Ichigo nodded, "I agree with Hiyori. L and Light should be together. They just fit."

This conversation just took a turn to what Death Note yaoi couple is better. This is freaky.

Ichigo continued, "The best couple though, is Mello and Matt."

"I totally agree!" the guy Shinji stated, "They obviously love each other."

"Isn't Mello just the cutest guy in Death Note?" An attractive brunette girl with red tips in her hair added, "Raise your hand if you find Mello before or after his scar, attractive."

To my surprise, a lot of the girls and even a few guys raised their hands. Apparently this Mello was pretty interesting.

Ichigo chuckled, "Interesting point, Kathryn."

"Why thank you, Ichigo." The girl called Kathryn smiled, "But I gotta wonder, what about Mello and Near? It's obvious they like each other."

Hiyori seemed to agree, "Maybe the Mello, Matt, and Near could be a pairing."

A male brunette scoffed. A few set of eyes turned to him. Shinji titled his head, "I'm sorry Michael, do you wanna add something?"

Michael shrugged, "It's nothing, but I just thought them and a threesome wouldn't pan out too well."

Kathryn shoved him playfully, "Must you always complain?"

I tuned the rest of the conversation out for the last 10 minutes of class. Ichigo offered to walk me home after school. He talked to me about some of his friends in the little anime/manga group.

"Yeah, we have fun a lot. Sometimes we go out to a bar and just drink some and dance." Ichigo chuckled.

I looked up at him, "They seem to all be like couples or something."

Ichigo looked at me weirdly, "What do you mean?"

"It just seems like, Hiyori goes out with Shinji and Kathryn goes out with Michael."

He smiled at me, "No way, Hiyori and Shinji act too aggressive toward each other to go out. We worry that if they are in a room alone together for too long, that one would kill the other. There have been some rumors about Michael and Kathryn but they always deny it. They get pretty pissed when someone asks them though. Why would you ask?"

"Just thinking."

**Ichigo's POV**

I was a little confused about Toshiro's relationship questions about my friends. It was kinda weird. But I was just glad I was with him, "Hey Toshiro."

He stopped and looked at me, "What is it Ichigo?"

I did the daring thing and hugged him, "Thanks for being such a good friend to me."

"Uhm…your welcome I guess."

When we broke apart, I probably did the one thing that changed my life forever, "Y'know Toshiro, my friends and I are going to the club this Saturday to celebrate Christmas since now we are out for Winter Break. Wanna come?"

Toshiro paused which got me a bit worried, "I guess so. Sure. That'd be cool."

I nodded and did the most unbelievable thing, I kissed him. I leaned down and pressed my lips against his. They were cold but soft and smooth. And was it just me, or did he meet me half way? When we broke apart staring at each other, snow began to fall. We both looked up at the clouded sky and saw the snowflakes falling. Our eyes met again in a sense of awkwardness.

Toshiro looked bewildered as he touched his lips, "Uh…see ya later."

I watched him run off and smiled as I turned around and headed for my house.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I started running as fast as I could. He kissed me! He frikin kissed me! And it felt so good. I was almost positive that I was as red as his hair. It was gonna be real interesting when I see him again this Saturday. Saturday…that's only four days away!

_YAY! That's the longest chapter I've ever written! Over 3000 words! This had better be good! I had to sit for ten minutes to think of the title. And Michael and Kathryn are two people I thought up to be Ichigo's friends besides Hiyori and Shinji. And I made Hyorinmaru a female since I don't know whether it's a he or a she. She calls him 'her kit'. Isn't that the cutest? I made Rangiku drunk in this chapter since in every fic I read with her in it, she is always drunk at one time in the story. So I really hope you people like it. PLEASE REVIEW! I would like at least 5 before I post another chapter!_


	2. The club

_Hello there my darlings! Well, you reviewed so I am posting! You all gave me the number of reviews that I wanted and so I will keep my end of the bargain. Now this may end up a little bit graphic cuz there will be lime in this chap maybe and it also could end up as full lemon. I don't know how this chapter will end up. But the club scene is gonna be really good cuz I've been to parties and clubs. Your good friend, XxChocoMelloxX has been places. So I'm gonna be talking from experience for what happens in the club. Hopefully things will go well. I'm so glad this isn't a dud fic like some of my others that just plain sucked. All my FMA fics aren't that popular probably cuz there's no solid pairing. Just random funny stuff. One of my Death Note oneshots for some weird reason isn't all that popular. It has a pairing, I don't know why it's not getting many hits. But this fic is really good and I'm glad people are reading it! Also, I changed Kathryn and Michael's names to sound more Japanese. Enjoy! Yuki-hime! Disclaimer please!_

_Hitsugaya: XxChocoMelloxX doesn't own Bleach or its characters._

_Me: I wish I owned you though. That'd be so cool. Btw, I had a dream about you last night. (grin)_

Baby Strawberry Snowflakes

**Hitsugaya's POV**

When Saturday finally came, I was excited as shit. But I tried to hide my emotions from the others. Ichigo, Hiyori, Shinji, Kanika, and Mikeru. I got in the car beside Ichigo as we headed to our location, The Dark Beret. It was a night club that Ichigo and his friends had been to before because the bouncer in the VIP line let us through immediately. The minute we were in there, music started blaring loud and a lot of people were dancing, if you call it that. Ichigo told me that was club dancing, but I heard from Kanika that it was called grinding. That name sounds more accurate to me. I found Ichigo at the bar drinking some sake from a shot glass. After much effort, I made it up on the tall stools.

Ichigo smiled at me, "Hey Toshiro, wanna get a shot?"

I blinked at him, "A shot?"

"Yeah, it's a little bit of wine or alcohol or whatever you put in it. It's like a sip of a drink. You want some sake like me?" he smiled.

I shrugged, "I guess. Sure."

"Okay, hey Roku! Get me two shots of sake!"

I could tell Ichigo had been here before. Otherwise he wouldn't have known the bartender's name. After a few shots of sake or whatever he gave me, we decided to go out on the dance floor like his other friends. I was anything but sober.

**Ichigo's POV**

After Toshiro and I had some sake, we went out on the dance floor. I heard one of my favorite songs. They were playing Heartless by Kanye West. I saw my friends dancing out there too. Well, he and I go out there and start dancing, then all that sake starts to take effect. I guess I lost my mind or something because before I knew it, Toshiro and I were club dancing! I honestly can't say I wasn't expecting this but it still kinda shocked me that it happened. But the weirdest thing was, he didn't stop me. In fact, it looked like he was enjoying it. When the song ended we stopped for a little bit, but when we did, he just looked at me, shocked.

"W-what did we just do?" Toshiro had a worried look in his eyes.

"It's okay Toshiro, we were just club dancing. It's natural to do that in a club." I smiled.

"Oh, okay then. If it was alright, then I won't worry about it." The white haired boy looked down.

My attention was suddenly drawn away from Toshiro when I heard hooping and cheering from Hiyori and Shinji. I walked over to where they were, "Hey, what's going on?"

Shinji grinned, "See for yourself."

I turned to see Kanika and Mikeru out on the dance floor club dancing or whatever Kanika called it I guess, "Damn, they look like y'all the last time we came here." I turned and grinned at them.

Hiyori blushed hard while Shinji pulled his hat over his face in embarrassment. I walked away from them smiling in victory when I heard Unstoppable by Kat Deluna start playing and I took Toshiro out on the dance floor for some more dancing.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

Finally, I was sitting there peacefully with no one bothering me, trying to think of what came over me ten minutes ago. And to ruin it all, Ichigo heard another song he liked and brought me out, more like dragged, to the dance floor again to dance. I was hesitant at first because I was afraid we'd start grinding again, but decided to forget about that and just let loose and have fun. Until the sake took us over and we started grinding yet again. I don't know what came over me except that I just loved being with Ichigo and that made us feel closer. I have no idea why. But then after that, Ichigo and I went back over to the bar and Roku got us some martinis instead of shots of sake. This was obviously to my downfall because it lead me to make the worst decision of my life that changed my future forever. After we went back on the dance floor and did, of course, more grinding, everything went black.

**Ichigo's POV**

After we went on the dance floor for a third time, I only remember bits and pieces of that night from then on. As much as I remember after that, was Toshiro and I went into a back room that you can go in for various reasons. We started kissing and making out. Last thing I remember was both of us having our shirt off.

"Ichigo, are you sure…we can do this?" Toshiro panted.

I grinned, "Of course, people do this all the time."

Toshiro made a weak smile, "Alright then. I trust you Ichigo. I love you."

"I love you too, Toshiro."

* * *

After that night Shinji called me up the next day asking my 'how it went', _"So Ichigo, how'd things go in the back room? I saw you and the new kid Toshiro heading back there."_

"Back room? What are you talking about?" I blinked in confusion.

"_Oh c'mon dude, don't tell me that all the alcohol went to your head and you forgot! You and Toshiro were so messed up, I had to drop you both back at you houses."_

I got even more confused, "Wait, you don't know where Toshiro lives."

He laughed a little on the other line, _"Yeah I know, so I left him at your house too. Look on your floor."_

Deciding to humor him, I looked on my floor and-oh shit he really is on my floor. Dammit Shinji, "Why might I ask did you leave him at my house?"

"_I figured that since you took the guy's innocence I guessed that you'd be in love or something. So I just left him at your house. I'm glad you finally found another boyfriend. It's been a while!" _I could tell he was grinning.

I scowled, "We are not going out. And what do you mean 'took his innocence'? Are you saying I had sex with him or something?"

"_From the way we saw it, yeah. Cuz when you two came out with messed up hair and clothes on the wrong way, you can't help but suspect it."_

"Shinji, from what I remember, we didn't do anything that extreme."

"_That's the key part! 'From what I remember'. It's very possible you were so drunk off your ass that you don't remember that part. Wake Shorty up and see if he remembers."_

I sighed, "Bye Shinji." I hung up the phone.

At last there was silence. But that soon ended when Hichigo interrupted his thoughts.

_**Way to go, King. I knew you'd get him.**_

_Hichigo, what the hell are you talking about?_

_**It's a shame you don't remember. You nailed that little kid good.**_

_So your saying I really did have sex with Toshiro?_

_**Basically, yeah. And damn, that boy screamed loud. I almost went deaf. But that just meant you were getting him good, right King?**_

_Y'know Hichigo, sometimes I'm glad to have you around because you make me feel better when I'm alone. _

_**Really?**_

_Yeah, but now is not one of those times, so go the fuck away!_

I walked over to where Toshiro was sleeping. He actually looked quite peaceful. And kinda cute. No! Focus on the task at hand! I reached over and jiggled him a little to see if he'd wake up. Reluctantly, he did.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

After that night at the club, the next thing I remember was Ichigo waking me up and I saw myself in what appeared to be his bedroom. I yawned and looked up at him.

"Ichigo, why am I in your bedroom?" I looked at him curiously.

Ichigo sat down beside me as I sat up. He sighed, "Well Toshiro, I've heard from a few people that last night, we uhm…kinda went a little extreme."

I tilted my head, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You see, we went into the back room of the club. And things got a little heated then we sorta lost control of the situation."

I realized what he was getting at, "So your saying we…"

"Had sex." Ichigo finished.

"Great. Just great. This so sucks."

_**My kit.**_

_Yes Hyorinmaru?_

_**You mustn't be so hard on the man.**_

_But he took advantage of me when I was in a weak state._

_**He didn't take advantage of you. I can sense that he is just as scared as you are.**_

_How can you be so sure?_

_**My kit, I can tell you truly love this man. And I can sense that he loves you back. You have shown affection to each other to prove that. He cares about you deeply and longs for your forgiveness. If you are willing to give it to him.**_

_I don't know._

_**Do you love Ichigo?**_

_Of course I do!_

_**Then can't you forgive his just this once?**_

_I guess I could. _

_**Be strong my kit. I believe in you.**_

_Thanks Hyorinmaru. _

"Well, Ichigo, I forgive you."

Ichigo flinched. He seemed to be lost in thought, "What? Really?"

I nodded, "You seemed to have no control over the situation. It's not entirely your fault. Plus, I can tell that you love me and care for me."

"I don't lo-uh…okay I do." The strawberry blushed.

I smiled until I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, "Ugh, excuse me. I think all that alcohol is getting to me."

"Go on, I understand." Ichigo grinned, just something about Toshiro just amazed him.

**Ichigo's POV**

The next few days, Toshiro continued to be sick, and by the time Winter Break was over, he was still throwing up in the morning. Rangiku finally decided to take him to the doctor.

Toshiro called me right before he left, _"Hey Ichigo."_

"Hey Toshiro. I hope you aren't really sick like with the flu or something worse." I couldn't imagine how bad that would be.

"_Yeah, well, I love you Ichigo. Bye."_

"Bye. I love you too."

After school was out for the day, I went home. I walked through the door bracing myself if my dad decided to make a surprise attack. But he actually looked serious, "Oh hello Ichigo, you got a call from Toshiro. He sounded kinda shaken up. He wanted you to call back as soon as you could."

I nodded, "Alright. I'll use the phone I have in my room." He didn't want anyone eavesdropping on his conversation.

When I got up to my room and dialed Toshiro's number, Rangiku sounded happier than usual which he probably just guessed she had been drinking. She put Toshiro on.

"_Hey Ichigo."_

"Hey. You sound kinda shaken up. What did the doctor tell you? Is it bad?"

"_Well, it depends on how you look at it. Ichigo I'm…well…"_

"You're what?"

"_Ugh, look, this would be a lot easier if you were standing here in front of me."_

"Okay, do you want me to come over there?"

"_Nah, I can just flash step over to your house, it's much easier and faster."_

Oh yeah, I forgot, he's a soul reaper, "Alright."

_**Yo King. I bet ya he's knocked up.**_

_Shut up. How can you even think that way?_

_**I just can. What else could be wrong with him? **_

_Flu, stomach virus, food poisoning…_

_**It wouldn't have lasted this long.**_

_Just go away, would ya? You always come at the worst times. _

_**Geez King sorry.**_

Finally, Toshiro arrived. He came into my room and sat me down on my bed. He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Ichigo…I'm pregnant."

_CHAPTER OVER! Heh Heh! I love it! I'm so evil! I think it went well. The club scene is really good, Hyorinmaru and Hichigo got another good part in it. Everything went pretty well to me at least. I just hope that you liked it. Btw, The Dark Beret is a club that I'm using in my Kingdom Hearts fanfic "_Forgive Me For I Have Sinned" _and I couldn't think of anything else at the moment. Bye!!_


	3. The reveal

_I'm back my darlings!!! I couldn't stay away from this one for too long! Last night was just about the funniest episode I've ever seen with Hitsugaya. He cannot be left alone about his height! And you all seriously need to see the Bleach musicals! Especially Dark of the Bleeding Moon. Best one of them all in my opinion! I recommend you see it! And this is gonna have a bit of a song in it. Okay, enough. Let's get to the story! Yuki-hime~!_

_Hitsugaya: XxChocoMelloxX doesn't own Bleach or its characters and she doesn't own Halo._

_Me: Congrats Yuki-hime! _

_Hitsugaya: On what?_

_Me: *evil grin*_

_WARNING: TOTALLY OOC TOSHIRO IN THIS CHAPTER!_

Baby Strawberry Snowflakes

**Ichigo's POV**

"You're…what?" I couldn't believe this. Did he just say what I think he said?

_**Woah…go King.**_

_This doesn't concern you! Go away!_

_**Oh, but I think it does. **_

_This isn't the best time! Scram!_

Now having a clear head, I faced Toshiro again, "So you're pregnant?"

Toshiro nodded, "Unfortunately yes. You see, me being a Soul Reaper, we can get pregnant. But until we are ready to have children, we take birth control pills. For some reason it didn't work. I haven't figured out why yet."

I sighed and rested my hands on his shoulders, "Don't worry, I won't leave you. Not after what's happened. I'll stay by your side these next nine months."

"Only nine?" Toshiro got a worried look on his face, "What about the other three?"

"Other three what?" He wasn't making sense.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, "Months. I don't know the length of pregnancy in the World of the Living but in the Soul Society, 12 months is full term."

My jaw dropped. 12 months? That's an entire year! This was not stuff he was told at the beginning of being a soul reaper. Of course it makes sense that they probably didn't _want_ him to know. This year was getting more and more stressful, "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a full year. I'll stay by you however long I need to be. I promise."

Toshiro smiled, "Thanks Ichigo. That means a lot. I wasn't exactly expecting to have a child but, now that I am I guess it can't be that hard. I hope this doesn't put a restraint on any plans you've planned."

I shook my head, "No. Have you told your sister yet?"

"She was the one to find out. I wasn't left alone for a good while." Toshiro grinned.

"Well, are you gonna be throwing up your guts these next couple months?" I beamed.

Toshiro chuckled, "Probably, but I know we can get through this together."

I smiled, "Yeah."

Then I leaned in and gave Toshiro a hug.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

After Ichigo hugged me we drew back and smiled at each other. We slowly leaned in again and pressed our lips together in a soft and short kiss. After talking for a little while, I excused myself because I needed to get home otherwise Rangiku would be worried. I waved goodbye to Ichigo and walked out the door. Just when I got out of earshot I fell on my knees and broke out crying. I almost lost it when he hugged me. Why?! Why did I have to get pregnant now?!

_**Stop your weeping my kit.**_

_Hyorinmaru…now isn't a good time._

_**Ah, but it is. Listen, I was the one who made it so your birth control pill wouldn't work.**_

_Wait, that was you who did that? But why?_

_**Yes. You two seemed to be so in love. I thought I was doing you a favor by doing so. Be thankful my kit.**_

_Hyorinmaru, you knew I wasn't planning on having any children._

_**Again, I thought I was doing you a favor. I can see that deep down you really wanted this dearly.**_

_Well, he probably didn't._

_**He did. I talked to his inner hollow for a long time. His hollow could sense that Ichigo secretly wanted this. Believe in him. You will not be hurt when you are with him.**_

_Okay. If you say so._

_**Do well my kit.**_

**Ichigo's POV**

When Toshiro had left, Ichigo fell onto his pillow and groaned.

"SHIT!"

_**What's the matter King?**_

_Fuck off. _

_**That's not very nice. C'mon, tell me what's wrong. As if I already didn't know.**_

_I made a huge mistake._

_**Mistake? Is that what you call all of Hyorinmaru and my hard work? Che, thanks a lot.**_

_Hard work? What the hell are you talking about?_

_**Hyorinmaru and I were having a stimulating conversation while you two were uh…going at it. **_

I blushed furiously, _Well? What became of it?_

_**I'm glad you asked. We were talking about how much you two love each other. Hyorinmaru brought up the whole thing about Toshiro being able to have children. I mentioned how you always wanted to have kids. We concocted a plan to make that happen. Cuz she said that Toshiro had deep down wanted kids too. She would make Toshiro's birth control pill fail and he would end up pregnant. Exactly what you two wanted.**_

_Wrong. We just met. Not to mention we were drunk and clearly oblivious to what was really going on. Sure we both wanted kids but not yet! What were you two thinking?!_

_**Hyorinmaru and I were just trying to make you two happy. **_

_Except, you're wrong. We aren't happy. I can sense Toshiro's spiritual pressure and it's in ruins. He is not feeling good about this at all. He's young and not experienced._

_**Oh and by the way, Toshiro lied about his age. **_

_Really? How old is he?_

_**She didn't tell me. When I asked if it was okay to make a 14 year old pregnant, she said that he lied about his actual age. She never specified how old he really was. He **_**is **_**a soul reaper. **_

_Yeah, but I am too. _

_**No. You are a Visored. That's why you have me.**_

_Whatever. So this is all you two's fault._

_**You don't have to be so black and white about it but yeah we did this.**_

_Hichigo, can I come into your world for a few minutes?_

_**Why?**_

_So I can make you pay!_

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I was sitting in the living room waiting patiently for dinner to be ready. Rangiku wasn't out for once so she was cooking. Plus she insisted on celebrating what she thought was good news. I agreed since having her company would help cheer me up from the previous events that went on.

"Captain!" she chirped.

I sighed, "Yes, Rangiku?"

She ran into the room, "Dinner is ready!"

"Let me ask you one thing first. Is it edible?" I frowned.

She put her hands on her hips, "Of course! You think I can't cook?"

This was getting annoying really fast, "I never said that Rangiku. I'm coming. Just go back into the kitchen."

Rangiku went back into the kitchen and I got up and followed after her. The one thing on my mind at the time was what Ichigo was doing at the moment. He probably regretted having anything to do with me. I've ruined his life. No, he said he would stand by me no matter what. Through the entire year of the pregnancy. Ugh, this was gonna be a pain.

**Ichigo's POV**

Renji called after dinner to check up on me. Him being a close friend I told him the news.

"_HAHAHAHAA! You're joking! That is priceless! You got someone pregnant?! That's insane!"_

"Renji, I hardly find this something worth laughing about. I'm only in high school and wasn't prepared to start a family for another five to ten years."

"_Yeah, but dude! That was hilarious okay? So, who's the lucky dame?"_

"Actually, it's a guy."

"_You're kidding right?"_

"Unfortunately, no. He's a soul reaper and I guess they can get pregnant for some reason."

"_First off, how could you not know that? Second, did he forget to take his birth control pill or something?"_

"Answering your first question, they never told me that when I became a soul reaper. Answering your second question, no he didn't forget. The pill failed for some reason."

I wasn't about to let it slip on all the details. Toshiro will have his head if he finds out he told someone. All of the sudden, he heard the phone beep, "Oh hang on a sec, Renji. Someone's on the other line."

I pressed the button to go to the other person, "Hello?"

"_Hey Ichigo. It's me, Toshiro. I need to ask you something."_

"Sure, Toshiro. Anything you want. Ask away."

"_Pardon me, I'll get straight to the point. Is me being pregnant ruining your life?"_

"What? Of course not! What would make you think that?"

"_It's just that…you have your whole life ahead of you. I've been around for…awhile and have been able to live my life as is. Even though I literally died at 10 years of age and became a soul reaper after that."_

"You died when you were 10? Oh my god. I slept with a dead person!!!"

"_Uhm, not exactly. I'm alive, kind of. I'm not gonna tell you just how old I really am, but I will say that I'm in my hundreds. Birthdays aren't very important to us and we tend not to think about them. If Hinamori hadn't been counting, I would've lost count like many other soul reapers. You are alive. That's why you are only a substitute soul reaper. You aren't dead yet."_

"So you're saying that when I die, I can come to the soul society and be a full soul reaper and come see you a lot? I'm actually kinda looking forward to dying."

"_I guess, I mean it depends on if you are put into my squad or not."_

"Oh, I'm sure I will be. Don't you worry Toshiro."

"_Did I say I was? Well, thank you for answering my question. This talk has made me feel a lot better. Thank you so much Ichigo."_

"You're welcome Toshiro. Anytime."

"_One last thing before I go."_

"Huh?"

"_I…I love you Ichigo."_

"I love you too, Toshiro. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

"_Okay then. Bye."_

After that I hit the button to go back to Renji. "Sorry Renji, I got held up."

"_Nah, don't worry about it man! It was probably the guy you knocked up huh?"_

"Yeah. We had a few matters to discuss."

"_I see, whether you two are keeping it or not?"_

"No. That never really came up."

"_Well if you want my opinion, I say get rid of it. If you ever wanna do something great in life, you can't let this little bump in the road slow you down! A'ight man, I gotta go. Still have homework to do."_

"Kay, see ya Renji."

"_Later."_

I hung up the phone after two interesting conversations. One I preferred over the other. To clear my mind, I decided to talk a bit of a walk outside. I made it out of the door and started walking down the sidewalk. So many things were racing through my head at once. What if Renji is right? Should we get rid of it? What'll happen to my future? What if Toshiro dies during birth? Or what if he has a miscarriage? What'll I do then? What if-

_**KING!! LOOK OUT!!**_

Hichigo broke my trance in time for me to realize I had wandered out into the middle of the street and there was a car coming straight at me.

It hit me straight on. I could almost hear my ribs cracking, my blood roaring in my ears, my consciousness slipping. My eyes were starting to close and everything was fading to black. Hichigo was yelling at me in my head.

_**C'mon King! Get up! You can't die like this!!! Don't leave me! Don't leave Toshiro or the baby! **_

_Remember those walls I built  
Well baby their tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

_**KING!!! KING!!!!**_

People started surrounding the area to survey what had occurred. I could feel hot tears and blood stinging my eyes. Hichigo was right. What about Toshiro and the baby? Will I never get to even see them? No…Toshiro said that if I die I can be a full soul reaper. But, what about my family? My sisters will obviously be devastated. I can't even begin with my father. Toshiro…I…

_I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I was watching the news when I heard a familiar name.

_There is a car accident in the suburbs of Karakura Town. Someone was walking into the street and was hit by an oncoming vehicle. The victim's identity has been recognized as Ichigo Kurosaki's._

My heart skipped a beat. No, Ichigo couldn't have been killed, could he?

"Rangiku! I'm going out for a while." I said quickly.

I never heard a response because I was already out the door before she could say anything. Ichigo…I had to get to him before it was too late. If he dies, he needs to know how to get into the Soul Society when he does.

I finally made it to the scene. The cops at first told me it wasn't safe but then they heard a faint voice.

"No…let him in. I wanna talk to him." The voice croaked.

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

I was allowed to where Ichigo was. He looked awful.

He chuckled, "Hey you. Where ya been?"

I looked at him in awe, "I-Ichigo. You're severely wounded. If you aren't treated soon…you could die."

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

He had a bloodstained face but still found a reason to smile. He coughed up blood.

"Toshiro, I guess that uh…I'm probably gonna go to the Soul Society soon huh?" he coughed.

I smiled, "Yeah. I came here to tell you how to get in."

Ichigo's spirit energy was dropping. He didn't have much time. Ichigo frowned, "Are you sure your okay with me dying?"

"Ichigo, you're my everything. It hurts inside, but I know that you will be going somewhere you've been before. Now listen carefully…"

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can see your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

"…what you need to do, is go to the gate and just tell them your name, okay?"

Ichigo was struggling for breath, "Y-yeah. Toshiro. Since this may be the last time we see each other for a…while. Can we skip that and just enjoy these last few moments?"

Tears fell down my cheeks, "Whatever you want."

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through the darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

Ichigo turned to me, "Say Toshiro…I have to ask. How exactly did…you…die?"

I shut my eyes for a moment, "I actually don't remember that much. My mother and father were taking me to a surprise place. It was my 10th birthday. Then someone jumped out in front of the car, and they shot my parents. I can't remember much after that. I figure they shot me next."

"If I could, I would find that person and have them pay for what they did." Ichigo coughed more blood.

"That's not necessary. The man got the death penalty anyway. But you know what? Sometimes I wonder where exactly my parents were taking me."

Ichigo smiled, "I'm sure it was a special place…I…I…"

I could feel his spirit energy vanishing, "Ichigo? Ichigo don't leave me! No not yet!"

But the strawberry was still.

_I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again_

"No…no…ICHIGO!!!" I bent down over the still body and started crying and just letting the tears fall.

I held him close until every little bit of his spirit energy had dissipated.

All I could think about was what would happen once he got to the Soul Society. Where would they place him? I had an available seat on my squad but so did a few others. What if he ended up in another squad and they would never be able to see each other?

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

Wiping my tears away, I decided I would tell Rangiku and the head to the Soul Society to see if he was there. I really hoped that he was because being away from him is killing me. This stress is obviously not good for someone in my condition.

I ran home and was met by Rangiku, "Captain! Terrible news!"

"Yes Rangiku I know. Ichigo's dead." I sighed.

"Well, are you gonna go to the Soul Society to see if he's there?" she asked.

I ignored her stupid question and walked out the door.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

I made it to the Soul Society and walked into my office. The smell of nostalgia was the sweetest smell of all. It was then I heard a voice.

"Hey. What took you so long?"

I turned and saw Ichigo sitting on my bed with a smug look on his face and all his wounds healed.

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can see your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

I ran up to him and hugged him tightly, "Have they placed you yet?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, I asked to be in your squad and they said as long as you were okay with it."

"Yes." I beamed, "Of course I am."

_YESSSSS!!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY OVER! It's really long isn't it? I just couldn't stop typing it. Then it turned into a song chappie. It's been four hours since I started typing. Amazing huh? Well I will promise you that it is going to be up and down a whole lot with the mood. Whether it's happy or sad or whatever. I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Hitsugaya: I was such I wuss in this chapter._

_Me: Cuz Ichigo died! I warned them that you would be OOC in this chap. And you didn't listen. Shame on you._

_Ichigo: REVIEW DAMMIT!!!_

_Me: lol _


	4. 4 weeks

_Oh my god, last night I saw two of the most hilarious Bleach episodes! First I saw Ichimaru-taicho who hasn't been shown in a while. In the second one, Yumichika and Rangiku were fighting about their swords and Hitsugaya-taicho had to tell them to shut up. And everyone heard Luppi's dub voice for the first time and it SUCKED. It could've been worse, but it could've been better too. My biggest concern is when Nel Tu appears later this month and what her dub voice will sound like. I really hope they don't screw her up. She's too cute to have a bad voice. So without further adieu my darlings, I shall start the next chapter of this wonderful fic. Shiro-chan! _

_Hitsugaya: XxChocoMelloxX doesn't-_

_Me: Btw, in order to shorten my name, just call me Cookie. _

_Hitsugaya: Cookie? What does that have to do with your username?_

_Me: It doesn't matter. Continue._

_Hitsugaya: (sighs) Cookie doesn't own Bleach or its characters._

_Me: Thank you. Btw, I would like everyone to vote in my poll on my profile on what anime I should base my new blog on._

Baby Strawberry Snowflakes

**Hitsugaya's POV**

4 weeks 

Stumbling out of the bathroom for the fifth time this morning, I headed back into my office. News of my pregnancy spread fast. Rangiku has quite the loud mouth. Once it reached the sotaicho, I was relieved of having to go to school for the time being. This was good because that meant I could get more paperwork done. The only problem, me having to go to the bathroom to throw up in two hour intervals every morning. I must say, it has been nice having Ichigo around. And also at times, not so nice.

Just then, the said strawberry walked in, "Hey Toshiro, what's up?"

This was one of those times, "For the last time, you shall refer to me as Hitsugaya-taicho."

"But I didn't hafta to that in the World of the Living." Ichigo complained.

"Because in the World of the Living, I was not on duty, and you weren't in my squad. Ever since you agreed to be in my squad, you need to respect your elders and use honorifics as needed." I explained, trying not to kill him.

The younger shinigami scoffed, "Elders? Need I remind you that you look like you are 14. And I don't need to use honorifics for you. Relationships come before work y'know."

"No, Kurosaki, as a matter of fact I don't know. And you are still quite new here and I will not hesitate to kick you off my squad as it can easily be done." I corrected.

"Stop with the 'Kurosaki' shit. I have a first name, Toshiro. I use yours, so why can't you use mine?" he whined.

I slammed my fist onto my desk and shot up, the temperature fell about ten degrees, "Because, KUROSAKI, you are not supposed to use my first fucking name! You must address me as Hitsugaya-taicho. Now, as your taicho, I order you to go away and let me finish my damn paperwork!"

Ichigo pouted, "Why must you always be such an asshole? Fine, if you want me out of your office then I will leave."

Right as he was about to leave, a certain smiling man came in the room, "Hitsugaya! I just stopped by to congratulate ya! I didn't expect ya ta want ta start a family so soon. Then again, no one really expected ya to get together with the Ryoka either."

"Hello Ichimaru." I groaned, not looking up from my paperwork, "How is Kira?"

"He's doin' marvelous. Thank ya for asking!" Ichimaru chirped.

Ichigo stood there in awe, "Oh sure Toshiro, you yell your head off at me for not calling you Hitsugaya-taicho but not at him?"

I spun around, "For your information, Ichimaru and I are both taichos so it is alright to drop the honorifics. For you, Fifth Seat Kurosaki Ichigo, you must refer to us as taichos. You even have to call the fukutaichos by their honorifics too. Oh, and it's Hitsugaya-taicho to you!"

"Well Hitsugaya, Izuru was delighted to hear about your pregnancy. He has felt like such an outcast these past five months." Ichimaru said with a sense of hidden pride.

I nodded, "I'm glad to hear that. I will be looking forward to these next eleven months."

The fox chuckled, "Now now Hitsugaya, don't be so sarcastic. It's not that bad carrying a child. Well, so I've been told by Izuru. Anyway, we are excited to have you back in the Soul Society. It wasn't the same with you not around."

"Wait a minute." Ichigo interrupted, "Let me get this straight. Ichimaru-taicho, you are with Kira-fukutaicho?"

"Yes. That's correct." He confirmed.

"And from what I'm hearing, I'm guessing that he is pregnant like Tos-I mean Hitsugaya-taicho?" Ichigo concluded.

Ichimaru grinned wider, "That is also correct! He is five months along and we are both very thrilled. And Kurosaki, don't you worry, it won't be that bad. You're lucky, Hitsugaya doesn't have long enough hair that ya hafta hold back when they're vomiting." For once, Ichimaru changed his expression from proud to disgust. But it was soon changed back to normal again, "And try ta avoid triggerin' the mood swings. When they ask for something to eat, it doesn't matter what it is, make it. I will visit daily to check up on ya. Bye bye~!"

Once the fox faced taicho left, I could see the look of horror on Ichigo's face, "Kurosaki, relax. You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I haven't seen a g-ghost, but I'm imagining something t-ten times worse." Ichigo stuttered.

I scowled, "I swear to god, Kurosaki, it better not be me."

Ichigo suddenly got very scared, "What? Of course not!"

"Uh-huh." Somehow I knew he was lying. But I decided to forget it for now. I knew the kind of hell people went through with their pregnant partners. What I planned to do, was make Ichigo Kurosaki's next 11 months a living hell.

**Ichigo's POV**

I left Toshiro's office after the interesting encounter with Ichimaru-taicho. So much was flying through my head. While I was lucky about Toshiro's hair length like he said, Toshiro was naturally moody so having mood swings would be much worse.

_**Hey King, what's bothering you?**_

_Well Hichigo, while I'm happy that I can be a father and all, I'm starting to wonder if having to deal with Toshiro the devil is gonna be worth it. _

_**Don't think that. Your strong, King. You beat **_**me**_** remember?**_

_Yes, I remember. Killer instinct, blah blah blah, I'm a weakling, blah blah blah, you are better than me, blah blah blah._

_**Shut up. All that talking helped you defeat me in the first place. You realized what you were missing and once you found it, you beat me. **_

_Whatever. The thing that is disturbing me the most is Ichimaru-taicho and Kira-fukutaicho are together and Kira is pregnant. _

_**Yeah you gotta admit that was pretty weird. Hey I got a few questions.**_

_Okay, shoot._

_**Why does Ichimaru hide his hands in his sleeves?**_

_No idea._

_**Why is he always grinning?**_

_I don't know._

_**Why does he talk like that?**_

_I have no clue. _

_**Dammit King, you are useless.**_

_So are you, Hichigo. So are you._

By the time Hichigo and I finished talking, I made it into my bedroom and crawled into my bed. Today is only the beginning of what will be a very long year.

_CHAPTER DONE! YAY! It was short, I know. I hope no one got disgusted by the GinxKira bit I threw in there. It was kinda spur of the moment._

_Ichimaru: I don't know, I kinda like it._

_Me: ICHIMARU-TAICHO!!! (glomps)_

_Ichimaru: Yes, hello Cookie. _

_Me: (gasp) You remembered my name! (squeals)_

_Ichimaru: Of course. _

_Me: I watch your Arrancar Research Time! You are so underappreciated on there! But you look so cute! I definitely love you Arrancar outfit better that your taicho outfit. _

_Ichimaru: Thank you so much. I do seem to not get enough attention._

_Me: Ichimaru-taicho, you have no idea how many fangirls that you have._

_Ichimaru: I think I can imagine. And please, call me Gin._

_Me: (squeals) Of course, Gin! I love you!_

_Ichimaru: I know. _

_Hitsugaya: (sighs) I can see this is going nowhere. I guess I must say it. REVIEW SO YOU CAN SEE ME MAKE ICHIGO'S LIFE A LIVING HELL!_

_Me: (snuggles with Gin)_

_Hitsugaya: (shakes head and walks away) _


	5. Update and Preview

_Oh my god. I am so sorry about taking so long to update! I have started school again and have had absolutely no time whatsoever to do almost any writing. I apologize my darlings, but I probably won't be updating as often as I have been. Because I have had little time to write, my brain is filled with too many other things so I've had writers block, I'm doing a competition to help with my acting/voice acting/singing career that is extremely high on my priority list so I'm occupied with that, and I have at least 5 fanfics that I am currently working on and I'm going to try to focus on one at a time. What I'm going to do is focus on the ones that are the closest to finishing. My Death Note and Gurren Lagann one are gonna probably be the last to be finished. I'm gonna work on them both at the same time. I have a lot more important things to attend to. Let me go ahead and fill you in on how this is gonna go down. Fortune of Love is gonna be finished first, next one will probably be Forgive Me For I Have Sinned because that only has a few chapters left to go, after that will be this one because it's my favorite and I can't stray away from it for too long, my D. Gray Man one has yet to be decided on whether to keep or abandon because I am at a complete loss with it on what to do next, and then What's Wrong With Her and Bashful Boy to School Slut will be finished last. Let me give you a small preview on the next chapter. This is something that I am coming up with off the top of my head with no plans whatsoever._

Baby Strawberry Snowflakes

Preview

**Ichigo's POV**

Toshiro hit the one month mark and the nausea has pretty much gone away. He isn't throwing up every other hour now. It's more like once every other day. He's happy because his mouth doesn't taste like acid anymore. I'm glad because I won't hafta hear that painful retching noise when I happen to be nearby. I miss my family a lot but I seem to have a lot more friends here than I did back in the World of the Living. Sure I had Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, and I guess Keigo. But here I have Rangiku, Gin, Izuru Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, Ukitake, and of course Toshiro. Oh and I only use their honorifics out loud. I always feel like Toshiro is watching me to make sure I follow the rules and shit. This is nerve racking. I hafta live like this until for the rest of eternity? Or until I get killed? Bullcrap. I was told by Rangiku that Toshiro needed to see me for something serious. I immediately thought about the baby, but we'll see.

I ran into his office, "Toshiro, you wanted to see me?" I cursed inwardly for saying his first name.

I waited for him to yell but there was no answer, "Hello? Hitsugaya-taicho? Are you here?"

There was a barely audible sniffling noise from across the hall. It was coming from Toshiro's bedroom. I walked in and saw him laying on his bed and it looked like he had been crying.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, what's wrong? What did you need to see me for?" I asked, slightly shaking him.

"Oh drop the honorific, Ichigo. I don't even care right now." Toshiro grumbled.

Needless to say I was shocked, "Uh okay Toshiro. What did you want?"

Toshiro sat up on his bed and immediately let his face fall in his hands, "Ugh, I still can't believe it."

I sat down next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, "Can't believe what? Is this about the baby?"

The small man nodded and raised his head to face Ichigo, "I was called by Unohana for a checkup and she noticed that I was already showing a bit, which isn't supposed to happen for until the third month. So she felt around my stomach and said three words: 'You're having twins'."

_Yeah and it might be awhile before this gets updated. But trust me I will be anxious to work on it when the time comes. For now, I'll see ya! Reviews make me happy!!!_


	6. 1 month

_Okay I lied. After reading the preview again I had to continue it. I hafta be honest, this is my favorite out of all my fanfics because I am knee deep in Bleach right now and I cannot stay away from this fanfic! Plus Tuesday is when Bleach: DiamondDust Rebellion is released in the US and I wanted to make this a nice big chapter in favor to it. And when I read over the preview, I found a few mistakes and errors in it so that's all fixed. Now, Shiro-chan! _

_Toshiro: What?_

_Me: Disclaimer!_

_Toshiro: I don't wanna say it._

_Me: Oh. Ichimaru-taicho!_

_Gin: Cookie does not own Bleach or its characters. What a shame. _

_Me: (squeals)_

Baby Strawberry Snowflakes

1 month

**Ichigo's POV**

Toshiro hit the one month mark and the nausea has pretty much gone away. He isn't throwing up every other hour now. It's more like once every other day. He's happy because his mouth doesn't taste like acid anymore. I'm glad because I won't hafta hear that painful retching noise when I happen to be nearby. I miss my family a lot but I seem to have a lot more friends here than I did back in the World of the Living. Sure I had Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, and I guess Keigo. But here I have Rangiku, Gin, Izuru, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, Ukitake, and of course Toshiro. Oh and I only use their honorifics out loud. I always feel like Toshiro is watching me to make sure I follow the rules and shit. This is nerve racking. I hafta live like this until for the rest of eternity? Or until I get killed? Bullcrap. I was told by Rangiku that Toshiro needed to see me for something serious. I immediately thought about the baby, but we'll see.

I ran into his office, "Toshiro, you wanted to see me?" I cursed inwardly for saying his first name.

I waited for him to yell but there was no answer, "Hello? Hitsugaya-taicho? Are you here?"

There was a barely audible sniffling noise from across the hall. It was coming from Toshiro's bedroom. I walked in and saw him lying on his bed and it looked like he had been crying.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, what's wrong? What did you need to see me for?" I asked, slightly shaking him.

"Oh drop the honorific, Ichigo. I don't even care right now." Toshiro grumbled.

Needless to say I was shocked, "Uh okay Toshiro. What did you want?"

Toshiro sat up on his bed and immediately let his face fall in his hands, "Ugh, I still can't believe it."

I sat down next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, "Can't believe what? Is this about the baby?"

The small man nodded and raised his head to face me, "I was called by Unohana for a checkup and she noticed that I was already showing a bit, which isn't supposed to happen until the third month. So she felt around my stomach and said three words: 'You're having twins'."

My heart skipped a beat, "What?! Seriously?!"

Much to my dismay, he nodded again, "I'm sorry Ichigo. I didn't ever mean to cause you so much distress. Because of me, you died, had to leave your family behind, and now are expecting two children. If it weren't for me enrolling in the Soul Reaper Academy, none of this would have happened!"

"Hold on a minute." I stopped him, "What do you mean by that? This can't be your fault. It's my fault for not keeping it in my pants and getting you pregnant."

He chuckled, "Thanks but all in all it is my fault. If I hadn't have enrolled in the Soul Reaper Academy, I wouldn't have become a Soul Reaper, risen to a captain, had to go to school, met you, been screwed by you, and gotten pregnant! If I hadn't have showed up, you wouldn't have needed to keep it in your pants!"

As if waiting for the right moment, the worst person to visit them at the moment, decided to pop in, "Hello Hitsugaya! Hello Ichigo! How are ya today?"

I gaped at him. Ichimaru-taicho came in at the worst times, "Well, we aren't exactly our best right now."

Gin turned and looked at Toshiro and saw that he had been crying, "Oh no! Don't tell me ya lost the baby!"

"No Ichimaru. " Toshiro turned and looked at him with a warm look, "It's quite the opposite really. I'm actually having twins."

"Really? Well tat's wonderful news! But then why was ya cryin'?" Gin asked, confused.

Toshiro shrugged, "I guess I just was a bit shocked and a little upset. I mean, it's not like I had really planned this in the first place."

Gin opened his eyes a little and leaned towards me, "You are awfully quiet. Ya got nuthin ta say ta me?"

"It's nothing against you, Ichimaru-taicho. Toshiro seems to be the one doing all the talking so I didn't wanna interrupt him." I explained.

"That's Hitsugaya-taicho!" Toshiro fussed.

Gin smiled from ear to ear, "Well, I can see everything is back ta normal. I'm-"

He was interrupted by the ring of his cell phone, his smile faded, "Oh great." Gin answered his phone and put it on speaker, "Hiya Izuru."

"_Where are you, ya bastard?!"_

"Now calm down, Izuru. I was just checkin' up on Hitsugaya and Ichigo. I told you when I was leavin'." Gin soothed.

"_Hell no you did not! Gin Ichimaru, you better get your smiling ass back here before I kill you!"_

Toshiro and I looked at each other in awe at what was going on. This was the first time I had ever seen Kira so mad.

"All right Izuru. I'll be right there. Jus' calm down. Gettin' all worked up for nuthin' isn't good for the baby, okay?"

"_Yeah. I know. I just really miss you is all. I hate it when you leave me all alone. I feel so unsafe and vulnerable. I feel useless."_

Me and Toshiro almost freaked out. I could see in his eyes that he was worried that he would be like that in the near future.

"How dare ya say tat, Izuru! You ain't useless! I promise you I will be there in a minute m'kay?"

"_Okay. I love you, Gin."_

"I love you too, Izuru." Gin hung up the phone, "Well, I must be off. Izuru can only be left alone for so long, as ya can tell. Bye bye!"

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I watched Ichimaru leave in a hurry. Hearing Kira's voice over the phone freaked me out. Why did Ichimaru put it on speaker in the first place? Was he wanting to give us a taste of what was to come? No, I could never be like that, could I?

I turned to Ichigo, "Ichigo…do you think I'll ever be like that? Yelling at you over the phone?"

The strawberry smiled, "Hitsugaya-taicho, you yell at me all the time. What would be the difference except that your mood would change a lot more often."

"I guess your right." I paused, thinking for a moment, "But, what if I yell something unintentional at you and you get mad and leave me? What'll happen then?"

Ichigo sighed and shook his head, "Listen Hitsugaya-taicho, you are the 10th division taicho. You are exceptionally strong and are a child prodigy. There is no way in hell that something like this could bring you down. So just for the hell of it, hi _Toshiro_."

"THAT'S HITSUGAYA-TAICHO TO YOU!!!!" I snapped sharply.

The shinigami smiled, "That will never ever get old.

* * *

**Gin's POV**

Meanwhile, over in the 3rd division, I had finally returned to a distraught Izuru, "Izuru, I'm back. Are ya okay?"

Izuru rushed over to me and hugged me as tight as he could despite his somewhat swollen belly, "Do not ever leave me again, Gin! Please!"

I smiled and put my hand on Izuru's head, "I told ya I would be right back. Ya don't need ta be frettin' about nuthin'."

"Forgive me, but I'm afraid that you'll leave me again like you did when you left with Aizen and Tosen." Izuru whimpered.

"Now Izuru, I have told ya many times before that all of that is in the past now. I'm not going ta leave like that again, I promise." I put my hand on Izuru's stomach, "How could I when I have two special people that I need ta keep safe?"

Izuru looked up at me with a tear streaked face and smiled, "I'm sorry for doubting you, Gin. I should've known better. After all you did come back. But I have to ask, why did you?"

I frowned for a second before leading Izuru onto the couch so he could sit down, "Well, if ya must know. There was a certain someone that I sensed missed me too much and I just had to return to make his sadness go away. Ya thought ya learned to mask yer grief so well, though I saw right through it. Even when ya battled Avirama* and he mentioned my name and ya got pissed, I told Tosen that I was proud that ya were doing well without me, though I knew that deep down ya were still sufferin'. And ta think, if I hadn't of come back, I wouldn't have received such a wonderful gift."

"You were really the only person who saw through my defenses, Gin." Izuru said sleepily before falling asleep on my chest.

I smiled, "Ah Izuru, ya always fall asleep on me." I chuckled, "But tat's one of the reasons why I love ya."

_***Avirama is an Arrancar that Izuru fights in 11**__**th**__** season. To see what Gin means, watch the end of episode 216 and the beginning of 217!!!**_

_Well, that's all I got! I tell ya, I started typing this at 3pm, and I'm now finishing it at 12:50 am. Yeah, it took me that long to write just this. I told ya I've got terrible writers block! But oh well, what can ya do? During this time, I watched a few episodes of Bleach, the movie Clerks 2, ate dinner, all while cuddling my new Kon plushie. _

_Gin: Why didn't ya get a plushie of me?_

_Me: Surprisingly, they didn't have anything with you on it. Unless you count the 3__rd__ division lieutenant armband._

_Gin: Did ya buy that?_

_Me: I wanted to but I didn't have enough money._

_Toshiro: Did it have anything of me?_

_Me: Oh yeah, you had your own little action figure! It was cute but I knew I wasn't gonna buy it. I was wanting to get the Toshiro slippers I saw on eBay._

_Toshiro: Toshiro slippers?_

_Me: Yep!_

_Toshiro: Che, how childish._

_Me: And I also wanna get a Gin plushie so bad! It's really cute! Though the only Bleach plushies they had were of Kon, Kisuke, and Rukia. _

_Gin: Where'd ya go?_

_Me: Fye, it had a crapload of anime stuff. Though it was out of town and I was lucky to go once. Oh, and Shiro-chan!_

_Toshiro: What?_

_Me: I'm so excited to see your movie._

_Toshiro: I have a movie?_

_Gin: He has a movie?_

_Me: Uh-huh! It's called Bleach: DiamondDust Rebellion! It almost centers around the pairing IchiHitsu. It's gonna be released in the US on Tuesday._

_Gin: I don't get a movie?_

_Me: Awwwww! Poor Gin! (hugs) You're so awesome that you don't even need a movie. (looks up) I just noticed how tall you were!_

_Gin: Oh? Yeah, I'm 6 feet tall._

_Me: Dude, I'm only like 5 feet 5 inches, no wonder! You make Toshiro look even more like a midget!_

_Toshiro: HEY! WATCH IT!!!_

_Me: (hops on Gin's back) To see the madness of this continue, REVIEW!!! _


	7. 2 months

_Hello again my darlings! I am excited because this Saturday is my birthday! I'm going to go see Fame with some of my friends. I had such a hectic week it is not even funny. Two of my friends that I spent the entire weekend around ended up getting H1N1. I'm in my community theatre and we are doing High School Musical (I auditioned for the hell of it and actually got in!) and they are both in the play. Of course me and the rest of the cast started getting sick too. I got the stomach flu, someone got pneumonia, and someone got a respiratory infection, so needless to say it was awful. I finally got better as did one of our H1N1 victims and a few other sick people and while I was sick I was bored. So, I started writing this chapter! Happy belated birthday to Yumichika (9/19) and happy early birthday to Rangiku (9/29)! So, let's begin! Gin!_

_Gin: Cookie doesn't own Bleach or its characters._

_Me: Thank you!_

_Gin: Happy Birthday Cookie! _

_Me: (GASP!) THANK YOU!!!_

_Hitsugaya: (shakes head)_

Baby Strawberry Snowflakes

2 months

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I was doing paperwork in my office when I heard yet another squeal from my fukutaicho. What could she possibly be dong? She couldn't be drinking because she was banned from it after making a scene at Yumichika's birthday party. After being interrupted from my thoughts again by her giggling, I rose from my chair and walked over to her room. I closed my eyes when I approached the door assuming the worst as always.

"Matsumoto! What are you doing?" I yelled as I came in. I opened my eyes to see her and Ichigo with cards.

She looked at me and smiled, "Hello taicho! Me and Ichigo are playing with tarot cards!"

I cocked an eyebrow, "Tarot cards? Kurosaki, what nonsense is she talking about?"

"Relax, Hitsugaya-taicho. It's something from the World of the Living. If you sit down, I will explain it to you." Ichigo said.

After hesitating, I walked over beside him and sat down.

"Well," Ichigo began, "tarot cards are cards that can answer any question you ask. There is a certain way you must do it and I've been teaching Rangiku. Would you like to try? It's painless really."

I sighed, "Fine. Just to satisfy you because I know that you will ask again later."

Ichigo nodded, "All right. First I shuffle the cards. Then you shuffle the cards and you hand them back to me. Once you ask your question, I will take five cards from the stack and you will pick three of them, okay?"

"Sure. Let's just get this over with." I grumbled.

Ichigo took the cards and shuffled. Then I shuffled them and gave them to him, "Okay Hitsugaya-taicho, what's your question?"

I pondered for a minute, "Is Matsumoto gonna get drunk on her birthday next week?"

Ichigo laughed while Rangiku frowned. Ichigo took five cards off the top of the deck and I chose three of them. Ichigo took them and revealed them to me.

He pointed to the first one, "This one means she probably really wants to get drunk. I mean like she wants to desperately. The next one means she probably will get drunk with someone else. And the last one means she'll probably do something she'll really regret in the future."

I could see how disappointed Matsumoto looked. I don't see how that seemed at all new to her.

**Ichigo's POV**

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

It was nice to have Toshiro come in and play cards with us. He actually was enjoying it for a little while. But he had to go work on more paperwork. Well it was nighttime which meant I had to get some sleep. I laid my head down on my bed and about 5 seconds later, Toshiro appears at my door.

"Ichigo! There is an espada in the Soul Society!" he spoke urgently.

I sat up quick, "What?! I thought they were all gone!"

Toshiro shook his head, "And the worst part is…he's looking for you."

"Me?! Why me?!" I yelled.

"I don't know, Ichigo. Just come with me. We have him restrained in the 3rd division where he was spotted. Gin came to let me know." He informed me.

I followed him to the 3rd division where we were greeted by Gin and Izuru.

Gin smiled at me, "He's right in there. I'd be careful if I was ya." He pointed to a faraway building.

I went to the place Gin told me to go and was welcomed by the yell of a familiar voice.

"Well well well, they finally brought you. Took them long enough." The espada snapped.

I glared at the blue haired Arrancar, "What do you want, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow laughed, "Hahaha, you remember me. How sweet of you."

"Okay Grimmjow, what do you want? More importantly, how the hell are you alive?!" I questioned.

"Can't a guy come visit his friend once in a while? I'm hurt Ichigo." Grimmjow said innocently.

I frowned, "Cut the crap. I know that isn't the reason. And if you wanna fight me then forget it! I have more important things going on in my life."

The espada scoffed, "Really? Like what?!"

I paused, "I have two babies on the way."

Grimmjow's eyes widened, "Seriously, you are like 16. You are nowhere near ready for children."

"Oh yeah?" I retorted, "And what makes you so sure?!"

"Because…because," he stuttered, "I'm far older than you and only one kid is driving me insane."

"Y-you had a child?! What the fuck man?! Who? How?!" I said in shock.

Grimmjow was about to say something when another espada appeared, "Grimmjow, it's time for you to leave."

"Ya gotta be kidding me, Ulquiorra. What's she done now?!" Grimmjow groaned.

"Well you are just gonna hafta see for yourself." Ulquiorra replied.

"Wait!" I yelled, "I have one question: What's it like being parents?"

The two espada looked at each other and said together, "Pure hell."

As they vanished I turned around and started walking to the door thinking about what they said. Then I accidentally ran into a wall and noticed I was back in my room.

"Bloody hell. It was all a dream? Ugh." I fell back on my bed, "Espadas having children. How stupid is that?" Finally, I drifted off into a more peaceful sleep.

_Yeah I know that kinda sucked. Hey, I was sick and couldn't think that straight. I'm sorry for it being so short too._

_Gin: So your birthday is on Saturday?_

_Me: Yep!_

_Hitsugaya: Are you gonna do anything?_

_Me: Well from 9-1 I have play practice, then at around 4 I'm going to the movies with some friends and after that we are going to the fair! Once all that madness is over, I'm gonna settle down and watch my favorite anime on TV._

_Gin: Which is?_

_Me: Bleach, silly! And you are gonna be in this weekend's episode!_

_Hitsugaya: I'm not?_

_Me: Nope. You basically listen to Yamamoto aka Mr. Stick-up-his-ass and go back to the Soul Society and aren't seen for a while._

_Gin: So I'm shown?_

_Me: You were shown a little while back when all the espada were introduced but you didn't say anything. But this time you will!_

_Gin: Good. I love bein' able to be heard._

_Me: And we all love to hear ya!_

_Hitsugaya: Am I invisible?_

_Me: (now on Gin's back again) No. You're just really short. REVIEW MY WONDERFUL DARLINGS! FAREWELL!!_


	8. 7 months Izuru

_Hi! I felt like I owed ya for such a short chapter that really didn't have much to it. So I'm gonna do another chapter! This one has two songs in it! Even better, it's focused around Gin and Izuru. I know you all are gonna love it! I got this idea from a rant I did in a review for a GinxKira story. You'll see what I mean! Oh, Gin!_

_Gin: Cookie does not own Bleach or its characters. So, how was ta show last night?_

_Me: I loved it! You were so funny. I have no idea why Wonderweiss doesn't like you. _

_Gin: Me either. I'm still tryin' ta figure out if he's s'posed ta be retarded or sumthin. _

_Me: I don't know. But the point is I love you. And that's what matters! _

Baby Strawberry Snowflakes

7 months (Izuru)

**Izuru's POV**

I was sitting in my office doing Gin's work as usual while he went off doing who knows what. Doing paperwork has given me time to think about our future. I was over halfway in my pregnancy and in five more months I could finally get the little demon out. The thing I found amusing was that there have been bets on what the baby would look like. Does it have blue eyes like me or red eyes like Gin? A slender face like me or a fox face like Gin. Blonde or silver hair? The possibilities were endless and so were my thoughts. Another thing that strayed into my mind every now and then was the real reason that Gin came back. It was understood that I was part of the reason but could it really take the feelings for only one person to change a traitor's ways? Hell, I remember when he appeared right after Amagai-taicho had gone. I sighed and looked down at my protruding stomach. Never before had I ever thought that one day I would be carrying Gin's child. It was unbelievable that he even came back. I looked at my paper and noticed all these stray brush strokes all over it.

"Crap," I muttered, "That's the third one. Why must he always intrude my thoughts?"

"Who's intrudin' yer thoughts?" a recognizable voice sounded.

I turned and saw Gin standing there with his head cocked to one side with his rare but adorable confused look. I smiled, "None of your business, Gin."

Gin walked over to me, "Oh, but I think it is my business. Who was it?"

A slight blush crept over my face, "Who do you think?"

He smiled and looked at my paperwork, "Tsk tsk. My my Izuru, do I really distract ya tat much?"

"It's not just you." I mentioned, "The child has also been on my mind as well."

"But o'course! Why wouldn't it be? Have we thought o' names for it yet?" The fox asked.

I shook my head, "You know we can't do that until we know the gender."

Gin grinned wider, "But why not have one ready fer both? What if it's a girl? What do ya want the name ta be?"

I thought for a second, "Hmmm, if it's a girl, either Sora or Mitsu."

"Sky or secret, ne? I like 'em. What about if it's a boy?" Gin said.

I pondered again, "Maybe Blayne or Aku."

Gin chuckled, "Nice, Izuru. All of 'em are wonderful."

"Uh, Gin? I have a question." I announced.

"Hmm? What is it?" he asked curiously.

I hesitated, "Well, what was the real reason you came back? I know it couldn't have been just me that you returned for. There had to have been something else. You can tell me. I won't be hurt."

**Gin's POV**

I was taken a little aback by Izuru's question. But he looked determined and I couldn't lie to his sweet face.

"Well," I began, "it goes somethin' like this…"

FLASHBACK

I walked into Aizen's throne room. I had to ask him something real important. Aizen lifted his head and smiled at me.

"Gin." He spoke, "What is it you want?"

I cleared my throat, "Well, Lord Aizen, I had a request for ya."

Aizen's eyes glittered with interest, "Go on."

"I was wonderin' if I could bring someone from the Soul Society ta come be here wit us." I said cautiously but with confidence.

He frowned immediately, "Absolutely not."

My face fell, "What? Why the hell not?"

"Because Gin," he spoke in his menacing tone, "you are nothing more than a pawn to me. Do you really think I can make such exceptions like letting you bring someone from the Soul Society here? You really are out of your mind like Tosen says you are. It's no wonder no one likes you here."

Then I finally lost it. All this time I had been plastering a fake smile over my face while Aizen got all the goods and sometimes gave some to Tosen aka Teacher's Pet while I got nothing. Well that was the final straw. I actually dropped my accent and yelled for the first time in a long time, "That's it! I've had enough!"

Aizen's facial expression didn't change. He seemed unphased by my abnormal outburst which made me more furious, "I'm fucking sick and tired of you getting everything you want!! You always hafta have your way! Because if you don't, then you throw a little hissy fit like the bitch you are! You're gonna bitch and moan and then call your slave Tosen to get you some tea. And what do I do? I'm just stuck in the corner and snooping around trying to make friends and fucking be somebody! But because you're so stubborn at always getting what you want, you can't let me because you know for a fact that if you aren't careful, I could overpower you! That's why you were so damn determined to get me on your side! So you wouldn't ever hafta battle me! Well you know what _Lord_ Aizen?! I'm done here! I'm done with the Arrancar, Las Noches, and most of all…I'm done with YOU. You manipulated me ever since I was a little kid because you knew that one day I would get stronger than you. And guess what?! That day has come."

I unsheathed my zanpakuto, "Shoot to kill, Shinsou!"

I roared my zanpakuto's name as Shinsou extended and went right through Aizen. Then I heard a chuckle from behind me. It was the real Aizen, "Well done, Gin. I must say I'm impressed with your determination. You actually had me going for a second that you might actually leave."

"DON'T MOCK ME YOU SCUM! SHINSOU!!!" I screamed and shot once more at him as he flash stepped to the other side of the room.

Aizen smiled, "This is quite fun. What is this little game, Gin? Something you and your boy toy Kira come up with?"

That's it. You can make fun of me…but not Izuru. I had no choice. I took a deep breath and yelled as loud as I could, "BANKAI!!!!!!"

After that everything was a blur. The last thing I remember was kicking dust at Aizen's unconscious but breathing body and opening a portal to the Soul Society saying these words, "I'm coming Izuru."

I arrived at the Soul Society gate in no time and was able to get in without much trouble. I masked my reiatsu and crept to the 3rd division. I opened the door of Izuru's room and heard a sobbing noise. I noticed that he was crying. He really did miss me. Well then, he's in for a nice surprise.

I leaned over to him and whispered into his ear, "What's tha matter, Izuru? Ya missin' someone?"

The blond froze at the sound of my voice. He slowly turned around and saw me, "Ichimaru-taicho! What are you doing here?!"

I covered his mouth with my hand, "Shh! Do ya really want me ta get caught? Look, I've come back."

Izuru removed my hand from his mouth, "Y-you have?"

"Yup." I confirmed, "My plan is ta confront the sotaicho and kiss up ta him as much as possible. If I'm right, he'll let me off."

Izuru looked up at me, "Ichimaru-taicho, why have you-"

I cut him off differently this time. I pressed my lips to his, silencing him instantly. He was surprised at first but started to kiss back. After a few seconds, I broke it off, "Please, Izuru, call me Gin."

FLASHBACK END

"…and tat is why I left ta come back here." I finished, smiling still.

"Wow. I'm so glad you came back Gin. You have no idea how many nights I would spend sitting in that window singing to the sky." He said dreamily.

I grinned even more, "Really? Ya didn't tell me ya could sing Izuru."

The blonde gave the classic answer, "You never asked."

I scoffed, "Can I hear what ya sang? I'm sure ya ain't too bad."

"Well, it was about you and how you left me. I hope that doesn't offend you." he cautioned.

I shrugged, "Anythin' ta hear my lovely Izuru sing. I don't mind."

He cleared his throat and began to sing,  
"Sparkling angel I believed. You are my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear. All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now. No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember. The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart, deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize. It was all just a lie.  
Sparkling angel, I couldn't see. Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why? What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now. No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember. The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart, deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize. It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever. Now we have reached the end."

I was blown away. I had no idea he could sing like that. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "I love ya, Izuru. And yer beautiful voice too. Ya don't still think tat of me do ya?"

Izuru shook his head, "No, of course not."

"Good." I smiled, "Would ya like me ta sing to ya?"

Izuru looked at me with surprise, "You can sing?"

"Izuru, anybody can carry a tune. Even Kenpachi." I joked.

The lieutenant nodded, "Well then sing."

I shrugged, "M'kay. But mine ain't exactly gonna be all sweet an' slow an' crap." I took a deep breath and started to sing,  
"You look gorgeous in your dress. Lovely, fit enough to kiss.  
There's a stranger in the room, turns the page to face the groom.  
I will love you more, I'll love you more than someone else.  
Speak now or forever hold your peace, love. There's no peace on your own.  
I want it to feel, I want it to feel like love  
I want it to heal, I want it to heal  
I want it to feel like love...like love  
The bride is dancing in the hall, when a lover's toast is called.  
Eyes shine with ecstasy, I wait for ours to meet.  
I will love you more, more than a trophy on a shelf.  
Speak now or forever hold your peace, love. There's no peace on your own.  
I want it to feel, I want it to feel like love  
I want it to heal, I want it to heal  
I want it to feel like love...like a drug."

Izuru looked speechless. I chuckled, "I told ya."

All of the sudden, there was a knock on the door, "Come in." Izuru said.

Unohana walked in and smiled, "Ichimaru-taicho, Kira-fukutaicho...congratulations, you two are having a healthy baby boy."

**Izuru's POV**

Gin's red eyes opened in shock but I saw them shimmering with a sense of pride. So its gonna be a boy, ne? Interesting. I nodded to Unohana, "Thank you so much Unohana-taicho for telling us. We are both very excited."

"Your welcome." Unohana replied as she left.

Gin's eyes were back to slits again but he was smiling wider than ever, "Isn't it wonderful, Izuru?"

Tears started forming in my eyes, "Yeah. Now we just hafta decide the name. What do you think? Blayne or Aku?"

Wiping away my tears he held me close and whispered, "I think Blayne is perfect."

"Then it's settled." I said drawing back from the hug, "Our son's name will be Blayne Aku Ichimaru."

My lovely fox nodded, "Tat's the mos' beautiful name I ever heard. Almost as beautiful as ya, Izuru."

_**ATTENTION: The two songs were Angels by Within Temptation and Feel Like Love by The Hint in that order. Look them up and listen to them while they are being sung to get the full effect!!!!**_

_Okay, so I'm gonna leave it at that little mushy ending. Sweet isn't it? I thought about leaving the naming up to you guys but I figured I'll name Gin and Izuru's baby while y'all can name Ichigo and Toshiro's twins. I do think Blayne Aku Ichimaru sounds awesome._

_Gin: Yeah, it does. Ya picked a good name, Cookie._

_Me: Thanks! I'm sorry you were kinda OOC in this chapter._

_Gin: Ya gotta do what ya gotta do. _

_Toshiro: You seriously are gonna leave the naming of MY two children up to the crazy and insane readers? _

_Me: Basically, yeah._

_Gin: I don't know why yer so upset, Toshiro. Ya won't hafta worry about naming them. _

_Me: Actually that's more me. The play will more than likely be taking up a majority of my time and I'll barely have time to breathe let alone think up not one but two names for Toshiro's children. So I really hope you don't think up some crappy names. You can start suggesting them at anytime but I prefer you do so after the genders of the twins are released. Okay, I'm the author of this story so I guess I can give you a hint…they-_

_Gin: They're gonna be girls._

_Me: Gin! Why'd ya hafta spoil it?!_

_Gin: (looks innocent) I'm sorry. It slipped out._

_Me: Awww. I can't stay mad at you._

_Toshiro: Well all you readers had better not think up stupid and frilly girl names. Or I will hunt you down._

_Me: No you won't, mother._

_Toshiro: Did you just call me 'mother'?_

_Me: Yep. Izuru has already reserved the name 'mommy' so what else was left?_

_Toshiro: How about 'Toshiro' or better yet 'Hitsugaya-taicho'?!_

_Me: But what does that hafta do with being a mommy?_

_Toshiro: Ugh!_

_Gin: Be quiet. Cookie has something to say._

_Me: Thanks Gin! REVIEW TO SEE THE MADNESS CONTINUE AND MORE!!! _


	9. 3 months

_Hello! I've got another chapter for ya! This time it's back to Toshiro and Ichigo. Again, there will be a song in it. Although no one will be singing. It just really fits the mood. The song is Monster by Skillet. It's really awesome. This chapter is gonna be really good because it's about-_

_Gin: Cookie does not own Bleach or its characters!_

_Me: Gin! Not yet! Don't say that until I tell you to. _

_Gin: Oh well, might as well start it then!_

_Me: And to the readers, I found out that Hyorinmaru is a guy! Oops! My bad!!! _

_**BTW, IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, VOTE ON MY PROFILE POLL ON WHAT ANIME/MANGA I SHOULD DO FOR MY BLOG!!!**_

Baby Strawberry Snowflakes

3 months

**Ichigo's POV**

Well Toshiro is in his 3rd month now and things are getting more steady. Due to Izuru being close to his due date I guess he requires more attention so Gin has been visiting less often. That makes things a little lonelier but it can be better because that means fewer interruptions at really bad times. Toshiro has started to show more since we've found out he's having twins. This just means he has to get more checkups by Unohana.

Toshiro walked into the room breaking me from my thoughts, "I just got back from another checkup."

"Oh yeah? How'd it go?" I asked.

"It went fine. She said that the babies are growing fine and that they are healthy." Toshiro informed me.

I nodded, "So do we know what the genders are yet?"

Toshiro shook his head, "No not yet. We still have a few months until we can tell. Remember, Ichimaru and Kira just found out the gender of their child last week."

"Well, I got that paperwork done." I said smiling.

He looked surprised, "Really? Wow thanks. I didn't expect you to be able to finish it."

I chuckled, "Yeah, Hitsugaya-taicho that makes me feel real good."

"Not like that!" the white taicho snapped.

_**Hey King. It's been a while.**_

I froze.

Toshiro tilted his head, "Kurosaki, what is it?"

I didn't answer him.

_**Hello? Can't you hear me? I know you can.**_

"Kurosaki, are you okay?" Toshiro asked, "Because part of your left eye is turning black."

My blood ran cold. He did not just say that. Then I heard Hichigo's demonic chuckle inside my head, "Get out Toshiro."

_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it_

Toshiro took a step back, "What? Why?"

_**Yeah King, why? Don't you wanna show me to him? It's high time he sees me don't ya think?**_

"Shut up!" I roared.

"Kurosaki you're starting to worry me. What it wrong with you?!" My taicho commanded with worry in his voice.

I turned to him, "I said get out dammit!"

_**King. I'm coming.**_

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

Toshiro stood there and stared at me. Why did he hafta pick now to be stubborn?

_**Well, it looks like he isn't gonna listen to you. Tough break. But it's for the best don't ya think?**_

"Ichigo, your whole left eye is black. What the hell is going on?!" Toshiro demanded.

"No! You must leave!!" I screamed.

He shook his head, "I'm not leaving you here in this condition."

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end_

"It's dangerous for you to be around me right now in YOUR condition!" I retorted.

Toshiro took a step back, "Ichigo, you are starting to scare me."

I frowned, "I'm sorry. I just need some time alone."

_**Why fight it, King? You think I would stay away this long? I was just giving you time to get settled. Now it's time.**_

I threw my head back, "AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!"

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

**Hitsugaya's POV**

Ichigo let out a scream of pain and there was a bright flash. When everything dimmed, what I saw was not Ichigo, but a monster. It had Ichigo's body but in no way was it him.

I took another step away, "W-who are you?"

The hollow laughed, "Hehehehe, who am I? How can you ask such a stupid question? I am who I am! But if you wanna be formal, I am Ichigo's beloved hollow. My name is…Hichigo Shirosaki."

"Hichigo? Well then, Hichigo, what have you done to Ichigo?!" I yelled.

He merely grinned at me.

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it_

"Answer me!" I ordered.

I stared at him. Mostly I stared at the hollow mask. This must've been the hollow Hyorinmaru had told me about when I first met him. But it was to my understanding that it was tame. What has happened? And why now?

Hichigo frowned, "Why so quiet? Is it mere shock or is it…fear?"

I flinched at his words. His voice was as cold as ice. I scrunched up my eyes tight as I heard footsteps approach me. Then I heard a scream.

"AAAGGHHH!!!" Hichigo screeched.

My eyes flew open and I saw Hichigo struggling with himself.

"Toshiro!! Run while you can! I'll hold him off!" a familiar voice yelled.

I saw that Ichigo was trying to take over his body again.

'_Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end_

Despite Ichigo's pleas, I stood my ground, "No. I will not leave you to suffer against this thing."

Hichigo's voice scoffed, "A 'thing' am I? Well then…"

With a loud yell, Hichigo took control once again, "Such a shame. You had your chance but you blew it."

He walked up to me and lifted my chin, "What a beautiful and flawless face. No wonder Ichigo loves you so much. You're too perfect."

"Don't touch me." I spat.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

The hollow grunted, "Such impudence isn't tolerated." He smacked me across the face.

I coughed up blood as I felt the stinging on the side of my face, "You bastard. If you were really Ichigo's hollow you wouldn't treat his expecting lover like this."

"Well, I'm not exactly as gentle-hearted as that pathetic wimp. I'm a bit more abusive and dominant." Hichigo said smiling.

Before I knew it, I felt his lips pressed against mine. He pushed me against the wall and deepened the kiss. I was struggling as much as I could. But that only made him smile as my lips began to bruise. He pulled on my hair which caused me to gasp. He took this opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth. I could feel his razor sharp teeth puncturing my lips like vampire fangs. It was pure agony. My helpless screams were muffled so no one could hear.

_It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

I tried to shove him off of me as best I could but it was no use. I was running out of air. A searing pain went through my back as I felt his long nails digging into my skin and his teeth drawing blood on my lips. At last, my prayers were answered and he finally had to break for air.

I fell to the floor gasping for breath, "What…the fuck…is wrong with you?!"

Hichigo stepped back and grinned, "To be honest, I don't know myself."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" someone shouted.

I lifted my head to see Ichigo fighting to get his body back again, "Ichigo…please…stop him." I whined.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

"I'm trying." He assured me, "But he's gotten stronger!"

Hichigo's voice sounded, "Of course I have! So that I may finally defeat you!"

"Never in my life!"

"But you life is over!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Ichigo roared, "I WILL!"

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Ichigo struggled once more to get the mask off and finally, it started to crack. Then I got an idea.

I stood up, "Brace yourself Ichigo."

Ichigo froze, "What are you doing Toshiro?"

I started walking toward him, "I'm sorry, this may hurt, but it should get rid of that mask. You hafta trust me."

"Okay." Ichigo nodded.

I took a breath and pointed my finger to the center of the mask, "Hado 4 Byakurai."

_I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

A beam shot out and punctured the mask as well as Ichigo's skin underneath it. At last, the mask shattered into pieces and fell to the ground.

Ichigo fell to his knees and started coughing up blood.

I gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry Ichigo but I had to get it off you. Otherwise he would've easily overpowered you again."

I knelt down to him hugged him. After a few seconds, Ichigo weakly hugged back.

"Don't ever try to keep secrets from me again. And if that happens again, I beg of you, let me help." I said.

The strawberry nodded and buried his head into my chest, "All right, I promise."

_Wasn't that the sweetest? Well the end part anyway. I really loved this chapter even though it took me two days to write it! _

_Hitsugaya: I hafta admit. It was pretty good._

_Gin: I guess it was. Not havin' me in it was a bit of a problem. _

_Me: You had an entire chapter to yourself last time. You aren't the main character in the fanfic, Gin._

_Hitsugaya: Hey, what did you name Ichimaru and Kira's baby again?_

_Me: Blayne. Why do you ask?_

_Hitsugaya: Just wanting to make sure. It sounds really cool and I still don't want some lame ass names for my daughters._

_Me: Well I hate to tell all the readers but I might not update for a while. _

_Gin: Why?_

_Me: Because the community play I'm in is having rehearsals almost everyday now and it's gonna be harder to find time to write._

_Hitsugaya: What play are you in?_

_Me: High School Musical. The community youth acting group I'm in is doing it and I was cast. If I can, I might take a little part of it and post it on Youtube, put up the URL for it and the readers can see it! _

_Gin: Sounds interestin'._

_Me: Yep! Oh, speaking of Youtube URLs, there is an awesome Bleach video with the song that was in the chapter that you should see! _

_http:// www__. youtube .com/ watch?v=TTLfAa-9r70 (take out the spaces!)_

_Hitsugaya: So do you want me to wrap this up?_

_Me: Eh, sure. My fingers hurt from typing._

_Hitsugaya: REVIEW SO YOU CAN SUGGEST NON CRAPPY NAMES FOR MY DAUGHTERS!!!_

_Me: Nice._


	10. 4 months

_Hello my darlings! My play is over and I am ready to write! I was sitting at the computer for a good half hour before I finally started typing. I just couldn't think of anything! It was terrible! But I have an idea now and I'm excited! _

_QUICK RECAP:_

_Toshiro and Izuru are both pregnant.  
Ichigo and Gin are the fathers.  
Ichigo died and is now a full time soul reaper as the 5__th__ seat of the 10__th__ Division.  
Izuru and Gin's baby is a boy and they are naming it Blayne.  
Toshiro found out how to play tarot cards.  
Ichigo got advice from Grimmjow and Ulquiorra in a dream that parenting is hell.  
Ichigo lost control of his hollow AGAIN.  
Toshiro and Izuru are currently 4 and 9 months along within the 12 months._

_Everyone caught up? Okay, let's begin!_

_Toshiro: Cookie does not own Bleach or its characters._

Baby Strawberry Snowflakes

4 months

**Hitsugaya's POV**

It was a normal day in the Soul Society. Paperwork for me to do, the re-hiding of Matsumoto's alcohol, check up with Unohana, more paperwork, and regular visits from Ichigo. I had gotten news that Kira had been sentenced to bed rest for the last 3 months of his term. I can tell they are excited but Kira is pretty big. He looks like he swallowed a watermelon whole. Was I gonna look like that soon? I'm having twins so I'll most likely get bigger faster. Which I am not happy about. Renji returned from his undercover mission in the World of the Living yesterday. I'm not sure which way he turns. He has strong feelings for both Kuchiki family members. But he has to show respect to Byakuya because he is his subordinate. And Renji and Rukia have been friends since they lived in Rukongai. It's hard to tell, and it would be extremely rude to ask him. I looked down and saw stray brush strokes all over the paper.

"Crap." I muttered. I really need to stop daydreaming.

It's also hard to pay attention to the work anymore because I'm either off in La La Land or falling asleep. I've been afraid to sleep lately because I've been hit with bizarre and freaky dreams. When I talked to Izuru the other day he said that was normal and it should decrease over time. But until then, I don't want to go to sleep because I don't want creepy nightmares that consist of me stealing from a store and getting chased by cops on slimy roads, being chased by monster macaroni, or watching a man-eating spider devour everybody I loved. I crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it away.

Ichigo came inside without knocking as usual, "Hey. How ya holding up?"

"Good I guess." I replied, "Been a whole lot better. I've been deathly tired recently due to lack of sleep."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ichigo said with a look of sympathy.

I scoffed, "You have no idea how many times I've heard that today."

Ichigo smiled, "I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" I perked up, "What is it?"

"Close your eyes." He said.

I did as he instructed, "Kurosaki, if this is a prank you are dead."

"I know you don't mean that, Toshiro." Ichigo's voice said. "You'd be nothing with me gone."

"I beg to differ." I retorted. "Where's that surprise?"

Ichigo chuckled, "Right here."

I felt something placed on my lap. I opened my eyes and saw a box with holes in it, "Kurosaki, there's holes in the box."

Ichigo nodded, "I know that. Now open it."

To amuse him, I carefully lifted the lid off the box and put it to the side. I looked inside the box and saw a small, fluffy, white kitten that couldn't be more than a month old. It looked up at me with big round blue eyes.

When it mewed I smiled, "Thank you Ichigo. It's beautiful."

"What should we name it?" he asked.

I was slightly lifting the tail, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Ichigo shrugged, "I don't know."

"It's a boy." I said finally.

"So what should we name it?" Ichigo repeated.

I thought for a second, "Ichirou."

"Ichirou?" Ichigo repeated.

I nodded, "Not only is it a combination of our names, but it also means one and son. This is kinda like our first child. Whether the twins are boys or girls, he is our first son. So the name suits him."

The small kitten mewled in agreement. Ichigo laughed, "I think he agrees."

"So where'd you get him?" I asked.

"I forgot a few things back in the World of the Living and on my way back I saw him wandering the streets. He looked so much like you, I thought it'd be a wonderful gift." He explained.

I got up and hugged Ichigo, "He's perfect." I kissed him, "Thank you so much Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled, "Finally you use my first name."

I smiled too and hugged him for a few more seconds more he let go, "Wow Toshiro, you're starting to show."

I pouted, "Must you point that out?"

"Yeah, we're gonna hafta get you some loose fitting clothes soon. I'm sure your uniform isn't gonna fit once you get bigger. Don't worry, you can still wear your haori." Ichigo reassured.

Right when I was about to say something, I noticed Ichigo wasn't looking at me anymore.

**Ichigo's POV**

Toshiro and I were in a conversation until I felt a familiar spiritual pressure. I turned to the door way and saw a beautiful figure that I hadn't seen in years. A long and curvy body with long flowing hair and tight white and black clothes.

Toshiro took a quick glance and scoffed, "Nice try Matsumoto. It's not Halloween so stop screwing around and get to work."

I was in shock, "N-Nel…"

"Nel? Who's Nel?" Toshiro looked again and saw that wasn't Matsumoto.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Ichigo?" The Espada said.

_OMG it's Nel!! Well Neliel since she's in her adult form. Basically, she was accepted back into the Espada. I'm glad to have gotten another chapter out for ya! It took me a while to think of something. I finally thought of the cat idea and just threw in some other random stuff. _

_Gin: Still no me._

_Me: Stop your complaining! When Izuru's baby comes you'll be in the entire chapter!_

_Izuru: Don't make me think of that._

_Me: Oh hey Izuru! I didn't know you were here._

_Toshiro: We can only fit so many people in the after chapter chat y'know._

_Gin: I think Izuru should definitely contribute ta the conversation._

_Me: Me too!_

_Toshiro: Fine. I see I'm outnumbered._

_Me: I'm kinda sad._

_Gin: Aw, why is ya sad?_

_Me: Cuz my best friend is moving away. I'm gonna miss him so much. _

_Toshiro: Sure. _

_Me: Anyway, I think I have the middle names for Hitsugaya's children. The first names are still being chosen from what was given. _

_Toshiro: What are they?_

_Me: Aelita and Lydia. _

_Gin: Tis pretty._

_Izuru: I agree._

_Me: REVIEW TO SEE TOSHIRO'S REACTION TO NEL'S APPEARANCE!!_


	11. 4 to 5 months

_I'm back! Couldn't leave ya hanging for too long! I actually did the math wrong and was one month off with Izuru! Yep, so he's 10 months instead of 9. Just means his big chappie is coming up really soon!!! So let's get this groovy thing started!_

_Toshiro and Gin: Cookie doesn't own Bleach or its characters. _

_Izuru: Like puppets on a string._

_Me: Basically. _

Baby Strawberry Snowflakes

4-5 months/10-11 months

**Ichigo's POV**

I looked in awe, "Nel…is that really you?"

Nel nodded, "Yep. It's been a while."

"Yeah, yeah it has." I agreed, "So how have you been?"

"Pretty fair, I'd say." She explained, "I've been let back into the Espada. Unfortunately, Harribel was number 3 so I settled for number 5."

I beamed, "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" I embraced her in a hug.

Toshiro pouted, "Kurosaki, you mind introducing me to your _close_ friend?"

I froze. I forgot about him, "Oh, Nel, this is Toshiro Hitsugaya. He's my taicho. Hitsugaya-taicho, this is Nel. We met a while back in Hueco Mundo."

"Uh-huh." Toshiro murmured, "I understand. So Nel is it? Um, why are you here?"

Nel giggled, "Well, I had a quick errand to run here and I sensed Itsygo's spiritual pressure and so I decided to drop by and say hello."

"Itsygo?" Toshiro repeated.

I chuckled, "Long story. She called me that when we first met and it kinda stuck."

"Pet names, ne? Che, what a history." Toshiro scoffed.

I noticed Nel kept glancing at Toshiro's slightly protruding bump. She leaned over to me, "Uhm…I don't mean to be rude…but is he…y'know…"

"Yes." I answered quickly. "Toshiro is pregnant."

"Awww." She cooed, "How cute!"

I blinked, "You don't find it abnormal or weird in any way?"

The Espada shook her head, "Nope, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra have a daughter of their own. Quite the troublemaker. Nani is always up to no good."

I froze. So it wasn't as much of a dream as I thought, "Really? So if you don't mind me asking, how did the birth happen? Or were you not there?"

"Hell yeah I was there. I delivered the devil spawn. I was the only one who seemed to have motherly instincts. It was quite interesting actually. While Ulquiorra was pregnant, his body's organs shifted around to provide a uterus for the child. He had like temporary female reproductive organs. The birth was almost like it was a woman giving birth and not a man. I assume with Soul Reapers it's very similar." She explained.

I nodded, "I see. Well I'll have to ask Toshiro sometime. So not to get personal but are you like _with_ anyone at the moment?"

Nel shook her head, "Not right now. I'm more of someone that just goes around and flings with other people."

"Flings? As in like a one night thing?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm like the person you go to when you need consoling. I've hung with Grimmjow, Szayel, Harribel, and a few others. It's not sex or anything. Just kissing and cuddling. I'm everyone's friend." She said.

"But you aren't _with_ anyone?" I asked again.

"Not exactly, no. I'm getting close with a new girl. She's one of Grimmjow's new Fraccion since he lost his others in battle. Her name is Kanika Darklily."

The first name stuck out in my mind. She was one of my friends back in the World of the Living. Is it a possibility that she became an Arrancar? I decided to ask, "Is that so? May I meet her?"

Nel smiled, "Some other time maybe. Well look, it's been great chatting with you! But I think your mother-to-be over there is getting impatient. Plus I gotta go. Bye Itsygo!"

I hugged her, "Bye, Nel. I'm glad we got to catch up."

I watched her sonido away. Then I turned back to Toshiro. He looked so neglected, pouting on the bed. I walked over to him and kissed him, "She's gone now okay? It's just us now."

"Oh, are you two finally done flirting with each other?" he taunted.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jealous. Maybe this will make you feel better?" I leaned over and kissed him again, this time deeper. He hesitated for a second but soon gave in to temptation. I deepened the kiss, my tongue pressing insistently against Toshiro's teeth until I was granted access to explore fully. The touch was intoxicating. We hadn't done something like this in so long, I forgot how good it felt. I left Toshiro's mouth and trailed kisses across his jawline. I searched for the throb of his pulse and when I found it, I bit down hard on the skin making Toshiro gasp. I kissed him lightly once more on the lips and smiled.

"Did that help?" I asked grinning.

Toshiro was trying to catch his breath. And with that, I knew the answer.

I climbed over on the other side of him and we both laid down on the bed. My hand snaked around his stomach stroking it gently with my thumb. I whispered, "I love you, Toshiro."

Toshiro took a shallow breath, "I love you too Ichigo."

And with that, we both fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up later that evening, I found Toshiro still sound asleep beside me. I got up and decided to go take a walk. I stepped outside and took a sharp breath of the cool, crisp evening air. I sighed contently and noticed someone familiar rushing by. It was Yumichika.

I stopped him, "Woah Yumichika, what's the rush?"

"I found out something very important, and I must tell Ikkaku at once!" he explained.

"Really?" I said, "What is it? I won't tell anyone if it's a secret."

"Well…" Yumichika pondered, "You're someone who would understand this, sort of. I just returned from the 4th Division."

I tilted my head, "Oh? Are you sick?"

Yumichika shook his head, "Quite the contrary, Unohana-taicho just told me that I'm pregnant."

I stood there in shock. Pregnant, really? That's the third person! What is it mating season or something? I smiled, "Oh my god, congratulations Yumichika!"

"Thank you. I just hope Ikkaku feels the same." He said with a worried tone in his voice.

I scoffed, "Of course he will! He loves you doesn't he? I can't see any reason why he wouldn't be thrilled."

Yumichika smiled sheepishly, "In that case, would you mind accompanying my when I tell him?"

"Sure Yumichika, I'd be honored." I replied.

Once we made it over to the 11th division, he led me to Ikkaku's room which was empty. He turned to me, "Wait here, I'll go find him."

I nodded and decided to look around the room while I waited. It had many pictures. Mostly of him and Yumichika. Apparently, they've known each other since they were in the Rukongai. Then Yumichika came back in the room with Ikkaku behind him.

"Alright Yumichika, what's so damn important? And what the hell is he doing here?" Ikkaku exclaimed.

Yumichika looked at me, "Oh him. Well I met him on the way here and already told him. I wanted him to be here when I told you."

Ikkaku seemed bored, "Okay, out with it. What is it you wanna tell me?"

The nervous man took a deep breath, "Ikkaku, I'm pregnant."

I grinned when I saw Ikkaku's eyes widen, glittering with excitement. He picked Yumichika up and twirled him around, "That's wonderful! I'm so happy!"

Ikkaku put Yumichika down, "You really think so?"

"Absolutely! Yumichika, I've never been happier in my life!" Ikkaku said.

I decided it was best to leave them to their privacy. I wandered back to the 10th Division to find Toshiro up and feeding the cat, "Hey. Where'd you go?"

"I took a walk and met up with Yumichika." I explained.

"Oh? How's he and Ikkaku doing? I know that they are together and all." He said.

"Great actually. In fact, Yumichika just found out he was pregnant." I told him.

Toshiro smiled, "Wow, now it's Kira, me, and Yumichika."

I sat down on the bed beside Toshiro, "Hey, one thing I discussed with Nel while she was here, was how an Arrancar birth happens. Because she had informed me that two male Espada had a child together. I was wondering how it works with a Soul Reaper."

"Well, it's probably somewhat similar. It is normal for us male Soul Reapers to get pregnant. When that happens, our male reproductive organs slowly begin to temporarily transform into female reproductive organs. It'd be like being a woman from the waist down with the exception of your breasts enlarging due to milk." He told me.

I snickered, "So basically you're gonna get boobs."

"If you wanna put it so bluntly, sure. I mean, if you've seen Kira recently, you would have noticed his breasts have expanded." Toshiro reminded me.

I smiled, "I guess there's a bright side to this pregnancy after all."

_Uh-oh! Ichigo's pervert side is setting in! I hope you enjoyed the little IkkaYumi bit! I figured I had to put Nel with somebody, so I threw Kanika in there. It may change later. And since I have a feeling this will come up, NEL IS NOT A HOE. Like she said, she's friends with everyone. She's not sleeping with everyone. Make sure you understand that. I'm very excited on how this is coming along! _

_Gin: Me too. _

_Toshiro: I agree._

_Izuru: Do I really need to have breasts?_

_Me: C'mon Izuru! Think of it as fanservice._

_Toshiro: And I'm gonna get breasts too?_

_Me: IT'S FANSERVICE ALRIGHT?! _

_Toshiro: Okay geez._

_Gin: REVIEW OR I'LL SNEAK IN YOUR BEDROOM AT NIGHT AND STABBITY YOU!!!! _


	12. Izuru's labor

_Are you excited?! I'm excited! This is Izuru's big chapter! While I am excited to write this, it's also gonna be a challenge. I've only written one other birth scene before and that was a C-section which this one is NOT. I'm writing this out of the stuff I've seen on the Discovery Health Channel! So a little worry there but I figure I've seen enough to partially know what I'm doing._

_Izuru: Partially?!_

_Me: Calm down, Izuru. I have everything under control. Don't you worry sweetheart, you are in good hands!_

_Izuru: Then why do you sound so unsure?!_

_Me: Gin! Can you take care of Izuru so that I can finish?_

_Gin: Sure thing. C'mon Izuru._

_Me: Thank you. Now as I was saying, it's gonna be tricky for me but I know I can do it!_

_Toshiro: Cookie doesn't own Bleach or its characters._

_Me: Let the games begin._

Baby Strawberry Snowflakes

Izuru's labor/Toshiro's accident

_Toshiro: Woah woah woah, "Toshiro's accident"?! What's that supposed to mean?_

_Me: It means that you're gonna get hurt, now shut up so that I can start the damn story!!!!!!_

**Gin's POV**

Izuru was due any day now and I could tell how much he was stressing out. It would be every ten to fifteen minutes that I would hear him call my name. I'd rush to his room only to have him run up and cling to me. After staying in his room for a few minutes and calming him down, I'd go back to my office only to have the cycle repeat itself mere minutes later. It was tough with him as jittery as he is. But that's why I love him.

"Gin!" I hear the familiar voice.

I sighed and got up once more to go check on him. But when I got there, I noticed something a bit different. Izuru didn't run up to me as usual. I found him doubled over on his bed with a tear stained face. Not anything like how I had left him a few minutes earlier.

I rushed over to him, "Izuru, are ya alright?"

Looking up at me with those blue eyes I loved so much filled with uncertainty, he shook his head.

"It's the baby, isn't it?" I guessed warily.

Izuru took in a sharp breath as he hugged his stomach tighter, "G-Gin, I'm scared."

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close, "Don't ya worry. The 4th division is close by and we can get there in a flash. Kay?"

He winced and nodded. I lifted him up bridal style and noticed the pool of clear liquid in his bed. _Fuck,_ I thought, _his water has already broken. _

Izuru soon fainted in my arms. I slowly started walking down the hall of the 3rd division. Passing by others was a hindrance I had anticipated. Questions would be asked that I had no time to answer. It wasn't until then that I noticed that there was blood on my robe. I glanced behind me and noticed that there was a small trail of blood behind us. Izuru had begun to bleed. This isn't good. I started to pick up the pace and finally made it to the 4th division. I almost immediately came across Unohana.

"Unohana, Izuru's in labor." I told her.

She nodded and took the unconscious Izuru out of my arms. I followed her into a room as she laid him down on the bed. I watched her check his blood pressure as well as the baby's health. She turned to me and smiled.

"Well Ichimaru, Kira is about 8 centimeters dilated and the baby is in good health. There seem to be no complications at the moment. I've given him an epidural that should help ease the pain. He's getting there and you two should have a new baby within the next few hours. You are free to stay if you would like." She informed me.

I nodded, "Thank ya, Unohana. I will."

She left the room as I walked over to Izuru's bedside and ran my fingers through his silky smooth blonde locks, "We've made it this far. It's almost over, Izuru. I promise." I sat down on the side of the bed and watched Izuru doze. I could tell from the bags under his eyes that he hadn't gotten a good sleep in a while. I kissed his forehead and his eyes fluttered open.

"Gin? Ugh, where am I?" he asked hazily.

"The 4th division." I replied, "You're gonna have a baby, Izuru."

He smiled, "But then why am I not in any pain?"

"Unohana gave you a drug to help ease off the pain. But she said you were close and that we'd have a new baby in a matter of hours." I told him.

Izuru nodded, "I see."

I kissed him on the cheek, "Don't be scared. You're in great care and we can finally see our beautiful son. You're strong, Izuru. Don'tcha eva forget that."

"Thanks Gin." He blushed.

**Toshiro's POV**

Ichigo and I were sent on a quick mission to exterminate a pesky hollow. I know what you're thinking. I shouldn't go on a dangerous mission. Well I need some action right now cuz my life is pretty boring. This is the kind of excitement I needed, so shut up. I volunteered to go.

We made it to the World of the Living and located the hollow. It wasn't the worst I had seen but it sure wouldn't be an easy task. Ichigo quickly got out his sword as did I. After a few hits we noticed it was more powerful than it looked.

I was about to summon Hyorinmaru when I noticed a tall figure in front of me. It was Ichigo.

"Sorry, Toshiro. But I think this is just too dangerous for you. You are 6 months pregnant and are very vulnerable. This isn't safe for you. Let me handle it." He told me.

"Out of my way Ichigo! I'm the captain here and I think I know what's right for me and my health!" I scolded him.

Completely forgetting about the hollow, Ichigo turned to me, "I know you're a captain and I know how stubborn you are. But I also know how reckless you can get. You must be careful in the fragile state you're in."

"Ichigo would you at least give me some freedom?! I've had no action in my life for a while now and I hate it! I've found that paperwork can actually get boring after you've done it for ten straight hours! I know how to take care of myself and I don't need your help!" I noticed Ichigo's frightened look, "What's wrong?"

I turned around just in time to be hit with a cero and everything went black. The last thing I heard was Ichigo shouting my name.

**Gin's POV**

Izuru went back to sleep and I decided to walk around a bit. It was then that I noticed a swarm of people running through the halls. They went by so fast I couldn't recognize faces. All I saw was a flash of bright orange and white. And that was when it hit me. I saw Hanatarou running behind so I stopped him.

"Hanatarou, what's going on over there?" I asked.

He was panting, "It's terrible! Hitsugaya-taicho got hit by a cero while on a mission!"

I froze as the boy ran past me. Poor Toshiro was only half way through his pregnancy. What if he lost his babies? That would break his heart. I figured I should head back to Izuru to see if he had woken up.

**Izuru's POV**

I woke up to find Gin not there. While it worried me slightly, a bit of pain had returned that made me forget. I caressed my stomach to soothe the reckless child inside. I could tell he was gonna be a handful. It was then that Gin had walked back in the room with a worried look on his face.

"Gin, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, Izuru." He replied quickly.

I sighed, "I know you're lying. Now what's wrong? I won't get upset if that's what you're thinking."

"Okay now _you _are lying." He said. The bad thing was he was right. I would get upset.

"Just tell me anyway." I persisted.

He sat down beside me, "I ran into Hanatarou while out on a walk. He told me that Hitsugaya had been badly injured by a hollow."

I sat up quickly and immediately regretted it as a shot of pain surged through my body, "What?! That's terrible!"

"Yes yes I know." Gin said, "But you mustn't worry about 'em, I can tell that your pain is returnin' by the look on yer face."

I nodded, "Yeah, I am hurting some. Do you think Unohana-taicho should check on me again?"

"I think that's a good idea." He smiled his sadistic but cute smile.

Gin left the room once again as I tried to shift into a more comfortable position.

**Gin's POV**

I went in search of Unohana. After wandering for a few minutes, I came across Isane.

"Isane, where's Unohana?" I asked politely.

"Ichimaru-taicho." She bowed quickly, "She's with another patient right now. Is Izuru alright?"

I nodded, "He's fine although his pain is coming back a bit stronger now and we thought Unohana should check him again."

"Well I can do that. Unohana-taicho is very busy right now so I can do it." She told me.

"Alright." I agreed and led her to his room.

Izuru was in a different position and seemed a bit more unsettled. Isane rushed up to him and checked everything. After propping him up with more pillows she approached me, "He's fully dilated and is almost ready to deliver. I shall get Unohana-taicho."

I sat down in my usual spot on Izuru's bed, "How ya holdin' up, Izuru?"

"I'm in a lot more pain." He said quietly.

I leaned over and kissed him, "You're being very brave by doing this, Izuru. Twelve months you've carried this child. A full year. And now we finally get to see him. Think about that instead of all the pain, m'kay?"

He nodded, "Okay. It just really hurts."

I stroked the hair on his head, "I know it does. But you'll get through this. Unohana is on her way to help you. Just hold on."

Unohana came in as if on cue with Isane at her side, "Alright, are you two ready to have a baby?"

I nodded as Izuru just whimpered slightly. He grabbed onto my hand for support. Unohana walked to the other side of the room and began to wash up. Isane knelt at the side of the bed to give directions.

"What you must do, Izuru, is when ever you feel a contraction, you need to push as hard as you can. When we count to ten, you can relax, okay?" She said.

Izuru nodded, "Is it gonna be painful?"

Isane got a sympathetic look on her face, "I'm afraid it will just a little bit. But after it's all over, the pain is worth it."

Unohana went to the end of the bed and instructed Izuru in the correct position. Izuru gave me a worried glance as I squeezed his hand saying that it was okay.

As they began the delivery, my hand was quickly having the life squeezed out of it. It seemed like hours went by before Unohana announced that she could see the head. That luckily gave Izuru some encouragement to try harder. Isane motioned for me to come over and see. Hesitating a bit, without letting go of Izuru's hand, I leaned over in time to see Unohana catch the baby in her hands. Within a few seconds, a shrill cry was heard from the newborn infant. Unohana and Isane rushed off to clean up the screaming baby. I bent down and kissed Izuru on the forehead.

"I knew you could do it." I whispered.

Izuru took a deep breath, "Is it over?"

I nodded, "Yes, it's all over."

Unohana returned with the baby wrapped up in a blanket. It was a small little thing. She placed the baby in Izuru's arms, "What are you going to name it?"

Izuru sniffled a little, "Blayne. Blayne Aku Ichimaru."

She nodded and left the room. I poked Blayne's tiny nose which made him squirm a little. He looked up at me with big, round, baby blue eyes that said 'Don't poke me!' Izuru held out his finger as Blayne's hand instantly grasped it and squeezed it tight.

I chuckled, "He's got a grip."

Izuru nodded and kissed his son's forehead, "And look," he pointed to a lock of silver hair on the baby's head, "he's got your silver hair and my blue eyes."

"Sure does." I agreed, "Welcome to the Soul Society, Blayne. We're your mommy and daddy."

Blayne blinked a few times and yawned. His big blue eyes turned into tiny slits and started sleeping. Izuru and I looked at each other and kissed quickly, "I think he's beautiful Izuru."

**Ichigo's POV**

I stood at Toshiro's bed. Unohana said that he and the babies were gonna be alright but Toshiro was still severely injured. Just looking at him with the breathing mask covering his nose and mouth with a bunch of wires attached just breaks my heart. I sat in the chair beside his bed and sighed. It was all my fault. I should've fought back more. I should've protected him instead of fighting. I put my head in my hands and groaned. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said.

I turned to see who it was. I saw that it was Gin, "Ichimaru-taicho, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I come and see a fallen comrade? I had heard about what happened. Is he gonna be okay?" Gin asked.

"Unohana-taicho said that the babies are unharmed and that Toshiro will come out okay. But he's still pretty banged up and needs to stay for little while longer." I explained.

The fox nodded, "Well that's good news that the babies are okay. I gotta get back to Izuru. He had the baby today."

"Really?" I exclaimed, "Congrats. Did Kira come out alright?"

"Yep, he did wonderful. He an' Blayne are gettin' some much needed rest. Bye bye." Gin said as he left.

I smiled then turned back to Toshiro who was still asleep. I kissed his cheek and took his hand in mine, "I'm sorry."

_Wasn't that sweet? I had so much fun writing this chapter! I tried not to make the birth too graphic but I didn't want it to go too quickly or have it be too vague. Lemme know what you think! You know I can't let Toshiro have an easy pregnancy. There has to be complications!_

_Toshiro: Sure, hate on me._

_Me: I'm not hating on ya. I don't hate on people shorter than me._

_Toshiro: Hey!_

_Gin: Don'tcha worry Toshiro, you'll grow in time!_

_Me: And pigs will fly. _

_Izuru: I'm just glad that's all over._

_Me: I ain't done torturing you two yet! _

_Gin: Hmm? Whatcha mean by that?_

_Me: I have plans for the two of you in upcoming chapters. And Gin I hope your finally satisfied that you were in this chapter._

_Gin: Yes, I am very pleased._

_Me: Good. Now if you excuse me, I need to finish judging and get the results done for a contest that ended in August._

_Toshiro: Oh wow. _

_Me: Shut up! I can't help it that I procrastinate! I promised them I'd have it done by Thanksgiving so I need to get to work! _

_Gin: Would you like me to say it?_

_Me: Please._

_Gin: REVIEW TO MAKE TOSHIRO FEEL BETTER!!!! _


	13. 6 months

_Hello again! I am back with another update! This one won't be quite as long. I've been re-watching Dark of the Bleeding Moon, the second of the Bleach musicals. I forgot just how awesome it was. So there will be a little bit of song in this one. It's called Tsuki Yo Oshiete Kure, translated into: "Moon, please tell me." This is the translated version of the song. There are gonna be a few surprises in this little chapter. And Gin will be kinda OOC. But oh well, let's see how this goes._

_Toshiro: Cookie doesn't own Bleach or its characters._

_Me: If I did, Bleach would be SO much different._

**_If you wanna read a REALLY funny Bleach mpreg fanfic, read BleachPreg. It is hilarious, I loved it. It is complete with the cracky pairings and WTF moments! Also look in the reviews for a funny review I did for it!!_**

Baby Strawberry Snowflakes

6 months

**Gin's POV**

Izuru had been released from the 4th Division a few days after Blayne was born. I made sure to keep him in his room for a while to let him heal and so he could get some rest. I was doing some work in my office when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Gin Ichimaru." The voice sounded.

I turned around to see who it was and surprisingly enough, it was Tosen, "Tosen, what a nice surprise. What are ya doing here?"

"Lord Aizen has ordered me to take you back to Hueco Mundo where you belong." He said.

I chuckled, "I'm afraid I can't do tat."

Tosen raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Because, I have family to take care of." I told him.

The former taicho scoffed, "Very funny. Everyone knows you don't have any relatives."

I rolled my eyes, "I know that. I'm talkin' about my lover and our child."

"Child?" Tosen repeated, "When was this child born?"

"Just a few weeks ago actually." I said proudly.

Tosen grunted, "Congratulations. Although it is a pity."

"Hmm? What do ya mean?" I asked.

"You are going to leave them so early in life." He said.

With no reaction time, my hands were behind my back and Tosen forced me to look up at him, "You have one hour to gather your things and come to Hueco Mundo. If you do not show within the time limit, your lover and child will be murdered."

He let go of me and disappeared into thin air. I was in shock of what had just occurred. I knew Tosen was not one to give empty threats. I gathered up my things and wrote a quick letter to Izuru and made my way to Hueco Mundo. I only hoped that Izuru would understand why I had to do this.

Three days later

I sighed as I sat in my jail cell of a room. When I arrived at Las Noches, I was branded a traitor and a prisoner, and I was quickly locked up in my old room. There was only one window which was high up where I couldn't reach. All I could think about was Izuru and the baby. I only hope he got my letter. Aizen was obviously still upset about my leaving and was determined to get me back. I had next to nothing to do in the bland room except sleep and stare at the walls. I started to think back when I first started in the Soul Reaper Academy. There was a song they taught us to sing whenever we felt depressed. Well I got nothing better to do, "Moon, please tell me. What was the meaning of me becoming a Soul Reaper? Just what…do I want to do?" That song was so contagious when we were younger. If one started singing, everyone else would follow. How I wanted to watch my son grow up. I guess that's just another hopeless wish. I just hope Izuru is okay.

**Toshiro's POV**

I laid in my hospital bed in silence. I had encouraged Ichigo to go back to the 10th division and not to worry about me. After much arguing, he finally did. But now I feel lonely in my dark room. I was taken off most of the machines because I had improved dramatically. I was still pretty banged up with bumps and bruises though. I was still held here to keep an eye on the twins. They were being quite restless. My mother used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep. What was that song I learned in the academy? Maybe that would calm them down, "Moon, please tell me. Ever since I became a Soul Reaper, just what…have I done?" I could feel them settling down a bit. I could tell that they were hurting. I felt bad for putting them in such danger. Since Gin's disappearance, Izuru has been so depressed and lonely. I feel so bad for him.

**Izuru's POV**

I sat there alone in my room cradling the baby in my arms. Gin couldn't have left on purpose. He wouldn't escape when he was so excited about the baby coming. I feel so depressed. When did my life take such a dark turn? I used to be so happy when I was younger. I was a bit shy at times but I still had Renji and Momo as friends. What was it that drove us apart? I loved the Soul Reaper Academy. There was so much to do and learn. Especially that one song that everyone knew. It would always bring everyone together in a sort of truce. I kissed the top of Blayne's head. Maybe singing it would make me feel a bit better, "Moon, I want you to tell me. It might all be my fault. I just don't know. Just who…and what should I believe in? Moon, I want you to tell me."

I noticed Renji walk in the room, "Renji, what is it?"

He placed a letter in front of me, "A letter for you. It was in Ichimaru-taicho's office."

I gasped, "Ichimaru-taicho? For me?"

"You're lucky I found it. If it were someone else, they may have taken it as evidence. It might not ever have reached you. I don't know what's written there. But if my taicho's last words were for me, as a fukutaicho, I'd be happy. It'll be alright, Izuru." My former schoolmate told me.

I watched him leave, "Thank you." I muttered. I opened the letter and read it.

_Izuru, _

_If you are reading this, I am not around for you or the baby. Don't lose faith in me. I have been taken against my will back to Hueco Mundo. I don't know when I'll see you again. It may be tomorrow, it may be in a year. But I promise, I still love you and Blayne with all my heart. Don't come after me for you will probably be killed on site. I love you Izuru. Don't forget that._

_Gin_

My eyes widened, "Aizen!"

**Ichigo's POV**

Toshiro ordered me to go back to the division. But I still worry about him constantly. When Gin disappeared, I knew it wouldn't be on purpose. Aizen had to have kidnapped him. That's why I sent a hell butterfly to Hueco Mundo to tell an old friend about it and to bring him back safely. There is no reason Izuru should be abandoned again.

**Gin's POV**

"In the shadows of your bloody tears, my skin melts. It exposes my true self. Why, moon? Please tell me."

I stopped singing and sat in silence. All of the sudden, the one window shattered as a young woman with blue green long hair jumped through it.

I stared at her, "You are…"

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Espada number 5. Long time no see, Gin." She interrupted.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

She held out her hand to me, "I've come to save you."

_END! I told you it would be a short chapter. It wasn't as short as I thought it would be. If you wanna hear the song, go to YT and type in "Dark of the Bleeding Moon Sub" and watch part 5. It's a lovely song and Izuru's voice is so pretty in it! While the roles are somewhat reversed from in here, you can still enjoy it! Tonight they are showing the first Bleach movie._

_Toshiro: You mean Memories of Nobody?_

_Me: Yes._

_Gin: I'm not in that one._

_Me: You aren't in any of the movies. As for as I know, you are MENTIONED ONCE in the second movie._

_Izuru: Why are they showing the movie instead of new episodes?_

_Me: Because Bleach is going on hiatus for a while. I'm pissed as hell, lemme tell ya._

_Toshiro: I bet you are._

_Me: Oh I am! Even though the next season is a filler arc, I don't care! It has Izuru in it!_

_Izuru: The Amagai arc?_

_Me: Yeah. The Bount arc was long enough. I'm just gonna hafta resort to the subs for now._

_Toshiro: So what's this about the Bleach musicals?_

_Me: Yeah! There are a lot of them! There is Saien, Dark of the Bleeding Moon, Live Bankai Show Code 001, No Clouds in the Blue Heavens, The All, and Live Bankai Show Code 002. Unfortunately, the last two aren't fully subbed. But you all are in them!_

_Gin: Even me?_

_Me: Yep! The Bleach musicals helped me fall in love with you! Izuru too! There are some differences between the anime/manga and the musicals._

_Toshiro: Such as?_

_Me: Toshiro is taller than Rangiku. Yoruichi doesn't get naked (she just dances around talking about her breasts). Uryu, Yachiru, Yumichika, Ganju, and Ukitake are the most noticed of the bunch of characters that are absent through all the musicals. Rangiku is absent in a couple musicals because of various reasons. During the battle with Byakuya, Ichigo doesn't get overpowered by his hollow. Some women's chests aren't as big as they are supposed to be because the traditional Japanese woman isn't exactly "well endowed". Some bankais don't look the same due to it being kinda hard for a GIANT ICE DRAGON to randomly appear on stage. Aizen isn't actually shown dead. Neither is the Soukyoku shown. And there isn't as much blood and gore as there is in the manga._

_Izuru: That's a lot of differences._

_Me: Yep. But all in all it stays pretty loyal to the manga. They can only do so much. Uryu is the character most questioned in why he isn't in them. The answer is simple. Do you think it would be safe for his arrows that he doesn't have complete control over to be flying around the stage? No. Of course not. But besides all the negatives, they pull it off really well. The songs don't seem out of place. The characters are well portrayed. There is some humor in it that is always a treat. And the kickass music is awesome._

_Gin: What is yer favorite out of them all?_

_Me: I would hafta say a tie between Dark of the Bleeding Moon and Live Bankai Show Code 001. Dark of the Bleeding Moon has the best music and is the most loyal to the story. Live Bankai Show Code 001 has the most humor in it. _

_Izuru: Alright, I think we need to close this._

_Me: Agreed, it's getting way too long. Izuru, would you like to do the honors?_

_Izuru: REVIEW TO HELP SAVE GIN!!! _


	14. 6 to 7 months

_Yeah, I'm kinda bored so I'm gonna write another chappie! I feel so weird. There is a CHRISTMAS TREE IN MY HOUSE. Scary, right? Now I have an account with pretty much almost every site that isn't illegal. That of course is an exaggeration but I have a lot. They go as follows…  
Youtube- jenniaqua  
Deviantart- XIn-My-Darkest-HourX  
Twitter- XxChocoMelloxX  
ScrewAttack- SmileyShiro  
Facebook- Here's a hint: type in "Fike High School" and I'm the one with Housewife Izuru as a profile picture and my initials are KP.  
MySpace- Shiro-chan  
adultswim- SmileyShiro  
Bleach Wiki- XxChocoMelloxX  
That Guy with the Glasses- SmileyShiro  
Fanfiction net- Blustargirl (VERY old account with only one story)_

_Toshiro: Cookie doesn't own Bleach or its characters._

Baby Strawberry Snowflakes

6-7 months

**Toshiro's POV**

It was my last day in the 4th division. I had been bandaged up and the twins were checked on. Everything came out okay. I just knew that Ichigo would probably keep me locked in my room for the last 6 months. I placed my hand on my round bump. I was pretty sure that I needed to change into maternity robes soon after I get back. My uniform was getting awfully tight.

Unohana came in the room, "Hitsugaya-taicho, how are you doing?"

I smiled, "I'm doing a lot better than when I first arrived."

"That's good. Now I have a surprise for you. When checking on the babies, we noticed that we can tell the gender now." She announced.

I grinned wider, "Really? That's amazing! What are they?"

She walked over and placed a hand on my partially swollen abdomen, "You are carrying two healthy baby girls."

My eyes started to tear up, "That's wonderful. I can't wait to tell Ichigo."

"You are well enough to leave here and return so you can tell him. Do you want to be in a wheelchair?" Unohana asked.

I shook my head, "No thanks. I can walk just fine."

The motherly taicho giggled, "Not for long."

I had my bandages changed and was given a walker to help me with walking around. After I made it to the tenth division, I told the people who were attending me that it was okay and I could make it the rest of the way on my own. Hesitating a bit, they nodded and left. When I walked into my office, I was instantly in Marshmallow Hell. Rangiku just hugged me aka shoved her breasts in my face.

"Hello Rangiku." I said somewhat muffled thanks to the large masses covering my face.

After getting her off me, I turned to notice Ichigo wasn't there, "Rangiku, where is Ichigo at?"

"Didn't you guess?" She chirped, "He's waiting in your room with a surprise!"

I raised an eyebrow. I cautiously went across the hall to my room to see Ichigo sitting on my bed. I smiled and went over and sat down next to him. He quickly enveloped me into a hug and then pulled me into a kiss.

After separating, he got a serious look on his face, "I promise I won't ever put you or the twins in danger again."

I nodded, "It's quite alright. Unohana told me something before I was released."

The strawberry tilted his head, "Oh? What is it?"

"She told me I'm carrying two healthy twin girls." I said excitedly.

"Really? Oh that's terrific! I'm so happy!" he exclaimed, "Now I have a surprise for you."

I smirked, "Yes, Rangiku told me you did."

He placed a large bag in front of me. I looked at it suspiciously, "This isn't another cat is it? Or any other type of animal?"

Ichigo chuckled, "No it's not."

I opened the bag and pulled out the first thing I saw. It was a familiar looking shirt, "What is this?"

"It's an old shirt of mine. While you were in the 4th division, I went to my house back in the World of the Living and collected some old clothes that didn't fit me anymore." He told me.

I grabbed some more shirts from inside and put them up against me, "Ichigo, they are too big."

He smiled, "Exactly. You don't think I was gonna give you shirts that were tight and anything. I've got a pretty good idea on how big you are gonna get. And I think these should do the trick."

"Did you bring any pants?" I asked quickly.

"A few. I didn't bring too many because I figured that the shirts would cover you enough." Ichigo explained.

I pulled out two pairs of socks, "And these are…?"

"Socks for you to lounge around in. Rangiku has agreed to do all the paperwork for the last half of your term so that you can rest and relax." He said.

I sighed, "Uh huh, and how much sake is she getting from this?"

The carrot top laughed, "None. She's doing this cuz she wants to."

"Well that's something new." I said smiling, "Thank you so much Ichigo. You've taken such good care of me these past several months. I know they couldn't have been easy for you. I greatly appreciate that you stuck by me."

Ichigo blushed, "It was nothing really. You know…in the very beginning, it was Renji who told me to talk to you in the first place. I guess you could say he was the mastermind behind it."

I chuckled, "Renji, huh? Interesting. I didn't know you were friends with him. In that case, this has been bugging me. Is Renji in a relationship with anybody?"

Ichigo hesitated, "If he's still in the one he was in last time. That was with Byakuya."

"I knew it." I muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

**Izuru's POV**

I had just finished breastfeeding Blayne and put him down for a nap. With Gin away, and me on maternity leave, they had someone from another squad step in as taicho. I appreciated that they let me choose. Interesting choices though. Between Ikkaku, Renji, and Yumichika, who was 2 months pregnant, I had to pick Renji. It was kinda obvious, I trusted him the most and he was a fellow classmate. Plus Ikkaku was too power hungry and I didn't want to relive what I just finished. Bless his heart though. It must be hard being pregnant in the most violent division. I sat down on my bed and sighed. I was so glad to be able to see my toes again. After carrying a human being for a year, it was kinda different not having that worry for once. Now the new problem is the incessant crying.

I heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

It was Renji, "Hey Izuru, I just wanted to check in on you and the child to see how everything was going."

I nodded, "Everything is okay. Thanks anyway."

I watched him leave and I sighed. Things are so boring without Gin around. I almost missed those days where we would sit outside and watch the day go by. Before he had returned, I spent most of my time out there writing poetry. When I became really suicidal, I got this mysterious note that had a poem in it. That inspired me to pour out my emotions in writing. I never found out who sent it to me. But I noticed it on my desk one day when organizing documents.

I decided to get up and look for it. After fumbling through some shelves, I found it.

_"How to Reply to a Suicide Note"_

_I stand here in sorrow,  
The tears stream down my face.  
I don't know what happened to you,  
But something went wrong.  
Your pain overwhelmed you  
And you just couldn't take it.  
But as I look down at your grave,  
I remember the last thing you said.  
"Fuck you." still runs through my head.  
As much as you hurt, you didn't understand  
That this hurts me too and now it's too late.  
I'm crying for you and you'll never know  
That your final "fuck you" will soon be my own.  
Fuck you for leaving us,  
Fuck you for this pain,  
You'll never understand, so fuck you again.  
No amount of saying it will ever express  
The pain that I've felt since you left us like this.  
You'll never understand the pain we now feel,  
You'll never understand what your death did to us.  
You'll never know  
That your pain is now ours,  
But we keep moving on despite all the hurt.  
We keep moving on even though you're long gone.  
So I guess this is it, my final "fuck you".  
Fuck you for this pain,  
Fuck you for your death,  
Fuck all these emotions,  
Fuck you for making us miss you like this._

It had really touched me and it definitely changed my mind. I still thank that person for helping me realize what I was doing to everyone. I folded up the piece of paper and set it beside me. A small cry was made and I turned to find Blayne awake. I gently picked him up and held him tenderly in my arms. Suddenly, there was a loud crash noise as a girl I had never seen before break into the room. I held Blayne protectively against my chest.

"Wh-who are you?" I said shakily.

The teal haired woman only stepped aside to reveal the one thing I only dreamed of seeing again.

"G-Gin?!"

_Haha! Ending it there! The poem was beautiful, ne? I thought so. I tried to make this chapter fluffy but still have that prominent hint of angst in it. _

_Izuru: I was suicidal?_

_Me: Yeah, cuz we all could tell you were suffering. Even when I first saw you I could tell that you were hurting inside._

_Toshiro: I noticed it._

_Gin: Me three._

_Me: By the way, Izuru, this has been bugging me. Is Makoto Kibune a guy or a girl?_

_Izuru: A guy._

_Me: …You're kidding right? The dude looks sooooooo feminine! He's more genderly confused than Luppi! And that's baaaaad. _

_Gin: Who is dis?_

_Me: The person who becomes 3__rd__ seat in the 3__rd__ Division in the Amagai filler arc. But Izuru kills him in the end. Yay Izuru!_

_Izuru: (blushes)_

_Toshiro: I have yet to make an appearance in this conversation._

_Me: Oh shut up. Your precious movie is coming on adultswim this Saturday for all who are too poor or too lazy to buy the DVD to watch. And for the people who have the DVD or have seen it before, to critique and do humorous commentary. _

_Toshiro: Are you quite finished?_

_Me: No…okay yes._

_Gin: I has a question._

_Me: Yes of course. The board recognizes Gin Ichimaru._

_Gin: Why do ya like ta have the windows break so much?_

_Me: Cuz it's a cool and badass way to enter a room. Like when Grimmjow blew a hole in the wall when there was a doorway 3 feet away from him. You just do it cuz it's badass to do._

_Gin: Question answered._

_Me: REVIEW…uh…REVIEW CUZ I SAID SO!!! AND…AND IF YOU DON'T THEN UHM…SZAYEL WILL COME AND RAPE YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WITH HIS PUPPETS!!!!!!! _


	15. 7 months

_Hey everyone! I have finally finished one of my stories! Upon request, I have completed "What's Wrong with Her?" after months of no activity. I know that I am nowhere near done with this one. I'm in my bed, freezing, while I write this. I also got my hair cut today and it's shorter now. Something I've been meaning to get straight is the date of all this. Toshiro conceived in late December and is 7 months pregnant. So after we do the math it turns out that it is July! Which happens to be the month of Ichigo's birthday! I remember when I first found out. It was lyke that day when I noticed it. Anyway, this is gonna be sort of a birthday chapter to Ichigo. Of course I'm typing on a new laptop so every other word I type comes up as a grammar error or a spelling error which is annoying me. And in my poll where I asked people to vote for what anime/manga they wanted me to do for a blog, the result ended in a tie between Death Note and Bleach. So I am having a tie breaker! Now let's begin the story! _

_Toshiro: Cookie doesn't own Bleach or its characters._

_Me: Very good. Here's a cookie._

Baby Strawberry Snowflakes

7 months

**Izuru's POV**

I saw my kidnapped lover standing before me with that same old stupid grin on his face, "Gin? Is that really you?"

"In the flesh, as ya can see." The fox face replied.

I ran up and hugged him with me free arm that wasn't holding Blayne, "It's you. You really are back."

Gin nodded, "I told ya I would be. And I'm relieved to see both o' ya unharmed."

I felt him wipe away tears on my face, "I knew you couldn't have left me on purpose."

"O' course not. And I was hopin' that you wouldn't get depressed again so that I would hafta write another poem." He told me.

I gasped, "Poem? That was you who wrote that?"

"Yep. Couldn't have ya dyin' on me." He said still smiling.

**Toshiro's POV**

I sat in my bed listening to Ichigo's ipod and reading a Kuroshitsuji manga. I was released on maternity leave and had nothing to do. Ichigo was kind enough to lend me his ipod as well as some manga volumes he had. I also was wearing one of his shirts he brought me. It was a Coca Cola shirt with kanji written on it. I also had on a pair of socks he brought. They were red and black striped.

"I want your love and all your love is revenge. You and me could write a bad romance." I sang along softly as I read, "Caught in a bad romance."

I yawned and set the book down. I put in some effort to hoist myself and my round belly up to stretch my legs. I walked up to the calendar to see what day it was. To my surprise, Ichigo's birthday was in five days. I wonder why he didn't tell me. Heh, knowing him, he probably was worried about me having to go through the trouble of getting something. I walked across the hall to Ichigo's room to ask him about it. I went in to find only an empty room. Taking the opportunity, I looked around his room to see what all was in there. I changed the song on the ipod when the song was over. I soon came across a giant photo album. Out of curiosity, I took it over to the bed and opened it up. It looked to be filled with cosplay pictures.

"Wow." I mumbled, "He's not that bad. I wonder what made him stop doing this."

I picked up the photo album and walked back to my room with it, "Evacuate the dance floor. I'm infected by the sound. Stop this beat is killing me. Hey Mister DJ, let the music take me underground." I sang to myself.

Once I made it back to my room, I sat down on my bed and looked at the pictures some more. He seemed to have a real good time with his friends. Did he really leave all this just for me? I turned the page and saw pictures that weren't cosplay. They were of him when he was little. He looked a lot happier then. I had just noticed that whatever was holding this together was falling apart. This album is covered in tape and staples. It must be really old. It was then that I decided what I would get him for his birthday. A new photo album. I snuck back over to his room and put the book back where I found it. And right when I was about to turn around, I heard a voice.

"Toshiro? What are you doing in my room?" the voice asked.

I closed my eyes. It was Ichigo, "No reason. I was just coming over to ask you something but you weren't here. But I see you are here now." I partly lied.

The strawberry raised an eyebrow at me, "What did you want to ask me?"

"I wanted to ask why you hadn't told me that your birthday was coming up soon." I told him.

He scoffed, "That's it? Well to be honest I didn't want you to push yourself too hard trying to get something for me."

"Ichigo you have given me so much in my time of need. Now it's time for me to give you something in return." I said.

"Okay. You can get me something. Now go back to your room and get some rest. You aren't allowed to be on your feet too long." He practically commanded me.

"Sure, whatever." I shuffled back to my room and climbed back into my bed. I picked up the same manga and started reading.

When I was reading, I noticed something curl up beside me. I looked over and saw Ichirou all curled up beside me. I smiled and petted the kitten a few times and then went back to reading, "And would you call old friends you never see? Reminisce old memories. Would you forgive your enemies? And would you find that one your dreaming of? Swear up and down to God above? That you finally fall in love. If today was your last day." I sang.

I saw someone walk in the room, "You're a good singer. You should sing more often."

I sighed, "Flattery is nice, Ichigo but it won't make me change my mind."

Ichigo pouted and walked back out of the room. I turned to Ichirou, "What do you think is his problem?"

"Mew?" The kitten answered.

I giggled, "I think so too."

A few days later

I had snuck out to the World of the Living for a little bit to get Ichigo's present. It took about half an hour so I don't think anyone noticed I was gone. It was good to see that Gin was back around and about again. Ichigo told me he sent his friend to get him back. I'm glad that Izuru didn't stay alone for too long. I wrapped up Ichigo's gift and put it on his bed. When I heard him coming I ran back to my room and jumped onto my bed with pain and regret following afterwards. I quickly sat up on my bed and picked up the nearest manga which unfortunately was Junjo Romantica. Why did he give me this? More importantly, why the hell did he even OWN this?! I shrugged it off until later and listened to hear Ichigo's reaction.

"_This must be Toshiro's gift for me. I wonder what it is." _

I could hear the sound of wrapping paper being ripped apart.

"_Oh wow. A box. Let's see what's inside."_

I swear Ichigo couldn't be more slow when opening presents.

"_It's a…photo album?"_

I decided that was my cue to come in.

**Ichigo's POV**

Looking at the photo album puzzled, I didn't notice Toshiro come in, "Do you need an explanation?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice, "As a matter of fact, I do. Care to explain?"

"Well, when I was looking around your room, I found a photo album that had a bunch of cosplay photos as well as pictures from your childhood. I noticed how beat up and old it was and decided to get you a new one as a present." He explained.

I smiled. While I was a little pissed about him going in my room, I pushed it aside for now, "Thank you Toshiro. I love it."

Toshiro smiled too and sat next to me, "Your welcome."

"Did you go through the entire thing?" I asked.

Toshiro hesitated, "No I didn't, actually."

I chuckled and got out the old photo album, "Then you didn't see these."

I opened it up to a specific page that had pictures of me and him as well as some others in the Soul Society.

Toshiro shook his head, "Why did I expect nothing more?"

I leaned in and kissed him, "Because you know me so well."

He grinned, "Happy birthday Ichigo."

_Fluffy fluffy fluff fluff. That was basically all this chapter was, wasn't it? It's not that easy when writing an mpreg because you've pretty much got at least 8 months to fill up with something interesting. But I have lyke 10 months to fill. That was one of the things I expected when taking on 12 months. But I'm having tons of fun writing this. That's why I'm contemplating a sequel. _

_Toshiro: Sequel? Oh dear god._

_Me: What? You don't think it's a good idea?_

_Gin: I think it's a great idea!_

_Me: Thank you._

_Toshiro: I just can't stand hanging around some of these people._

_Me: I better not be included in that group. Because don't think I won't put some surprise couples in it. Can you say GinHitsu?_

_Toshiro: Aw, hell no._

_Me: That's what I thought._

_Gin: I has another question._

_Me: The board, once again, recognizes Gin Ichimaru._

_Gin: Why do ya have people sing so much?_

_Me: I…don't know. Something about giving the story depth or something._

_Gin: Question sorta answered._

_Me: Hey, where's Izuru?_

_Izuru: I'm right here. I just didn't like where the conversation was going._

_Me: Well I'm gonna wrap this up anyway. You wanna do the honors Toshiro?_

_Toshiro: Sure. REVIEW OR YAMMY WILL BLOW YOUR FRIKIN HEAD OFF!!!_


	16. 8 months

_Guess what, my darlings? I have an idea for a sequel! And there will be some past GinHitsu in it! You remember when Toshiro said that Ichigo wasn't his first time? Well, he didn't necessarily say THAT but he said something along the lines of that. My point is, it turns out that Gin and Toshiro used to be together! __**White on white action! :D**__ Anyway, Toshiro was put in the 3__rd__ division where he was instantly noticed by our sly taicho. They became a couple soon after and it wasn't long until Gin coaxed Lil Shiro into the bed. But when Toshiro became a taicho, he got all high and mighty and SO full of himself. That wasn't how Gin Ichimaru rolled. So they broke up. Everyone together now, AWWWWWWW. Soon after, Izuru caught Gin's eye and seemed to follow the same path Toshiro did (wink wink). One year or ten later, Toshiro goes to the World of the Living on a mission posing as a student while on Hollow guard. But then he met Ichigo. And you know what happens after that (wink wink). After the twins are born and are a couple years old, karma starts to wring his throat. Basically, he starts having nightmares per se about him and Gin's past relationship. And that's what it's mainly about! I had wanted to write a GinHitsu oneshot for a while now and I will probably do that along with this. Nutty colour ACTUALLY suggested that there be rape in it. Everyone do the RAEP face! _

_Toshiro: I think the proper term is "Gin face"._

_Me: (hits him with a newspaper) Don't be mean! You're just jealous because I know about your past._

_Toshiro: But that doesn't make any sense at all!! Izuru was in the same class as Momo who started before me. So how could he get into the 3__rd__ division after me?_

_Me: JEALOUS!!!!_

_Gin: Tis simple. Izuru was in tha 5__th__ division and tha 4__th__ division for a short period o' time before he came to the 3__rd__ division. You were in tha 3__rd__ division and left before he was moved to tha 3__rd__ division._

_Toshiro: I still have doubts!_

_Me and Gin: JEALOUS!!!!!!_

_Izuru: Cookie doesn't own Bleach or its characters._

_Me: WE SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW PEOPLE!!!!! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF!!_

_Toshiro: But you never say-_

_Me: SILENCE WEAKLING!!!!!!_

_Toshiro: Yes ma'am._

_**The tiebreaker for the first poll is up! Vote on either Bleach or Death Note!!!**_

_**I AM NOW A BETAREADER!! **_

_Me: Crap._

_Toshiro: What?_

_Me: My cat curled up next to me I guess a picture was a must. (frowns, pets kitty)_

Baby Strawberry Snowflakes

8 months

**Ichigo's POV **

I really was expecting this, but I never expected it to hit as hard as it did. Mood swings. Right now he's sulking in his room because I asked him if he needed me to do the laundry which made him shout how degraded he felt by that. Shit, this is hard. Just yesterday I got the "You did this to me" speech for the tenth time. Toshiro was only 4 months away and OH MY GOD he is so ready to have the twins. He's voiced his opinion several times on how much he hates me. Pregnant or not, I am so close to smacking him. The next time he curses at me, I swear to god, I'm gonna beat the shit out of him.

"ICHIGO!!!"

Crap. Here we go AGAIN.

I walked into his room for the fifth time today, "Yes Toshiro?"

"THAT'S HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!!!!"

"Yeah, whatever. What do you want?" I moaned, obviously tired of this routine.

"I'm hungry." Toshiro announced.

"Well then, get up and go get something." I said knowing I was treading on thin ice.

The temperature fell about ten degrees, "Excuse me?"

I put my hands on my hips, "You heard me."

Toshiro got out of bed, walked up to me, and he held up his fist, "You see this? What is it?"

I sighed. "Your fist, dumbass."

"Correct Ichigo and you know what it can do?" Toshiro continued.

I was getting so tired of this, "It helps you jerk off?"

Toshiro chuckled, "No. It does THIS!"

And with one swing, he punched me square in the face, making my nose bleed. I wiped my nose and saw the blood, "Hitting Toshiro? Is that what it's come down to?"

Toshiro stood as straight up as he could despite his round stomach, "That's Hitsugaya-taicho asshole!!!"

"THAT'S IT!!" I roared.

I smacked him right across the face leaving a red mark on his cheek. He and I got chest to chest, well as close to it as you can get with someone the size of a house. And all of the sudden, an air horn went off. We both looked at each other in confusion until we heard a serene voice.

"Tsk tsk tsk, such misbehavior between two close people."

Gin Ichimaru. With an air horn.

We both turned around and saw the grinning taicho standing before us. I stared at him, "Why are you here?"

The taicho chuckled, "Somebody's gotta referee ya. Might as well be me."

Toshiro groaned, "What are our relationship problems mean to you?"

"Well, for one, I know y'all are potty mouths and I don' think yer babies should hear such vile language." He replied with a smile.

I sighed, "I appreciate your concern but we really don't need anything like that."

Gin shrugged and waved a bony finger at us, "Fine. But don't complain when your children's first words are 'fuck' m'kay?"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

Gin swiftly left and we both went back to the matter at hand. Toshiro looked at me, "I'm still hungry."

I bit my lip trying not to retaliate any further, "What do you want?"

"Ramen." Toshiro said simply, "Chicken flavored ramen."

"Sure. That ain't too hard to make, I guess." I said sarcastically.

"Try not to blow anything up." Toshiro remarked.

I looked back at him, decided not to say anything, and just went to get what he wanted.

I came back with the prepared meal to find Toshiro asleep on his bed with Ichirou curled up under the covers with him. I smiled and set the ramen down and kissed him on the cheek. Right when I was about to leave I heard a little voice.

"…Ichigo…"

I back to Toshiro and saw his teal eyes half open, "Yes Toshiro?"

"I…I'm sorry for acting like a total prick earlier. It's because of the pregnancy and I can't help it." He admitted.

I placed my hand on his head, "I know you can't. It doesn't matter to me. Everything is alright between us, I promise."

"You probably think I'm worthless now." He muttered.

I chuckled, "No I don't. I think you are a wonderful and beautiful person whom I love."

Toshiro rolled over to face me, "Really?"

I smiled, "Yeah."

_**If you wanna read a really good and juicy GinHitsu fanfic, read Sinner by TillthatTime. There's a lemon in it that is so mature and so explicit, they had to post it somewhere else and leave a censored version here. It's that good. I strongly encourage you to read it!**_

_Yes I know that was insanely short. MUSHY ENDING MUSHY ENDING!! But I had tons and tons of fun writing it! Especially the verbal fight between Toshiro and Ichigo. Talk about needing self control! Honestly! But I guess that's what pregnancy can do to ya! Right Izuru?_

_Izuru: I don't particularly feel comfortable talking about that sort of thing._

_Me: Oh come on Izuru! Pretty please?_

_Gin: Now Cookie, if he doesn't wanna talk about it, he doesn't wanna talk about it._

_Me: Awww. That's too bad. Oh well. Not much use trying to get out what won't come out._

_Ichigo: That's what she said._

_Me: Ichigo…I swear to GOD if you don't leave this minute I will rip out your spine and BEAT YOU WITH IT!!!!_

_Gin: Dang, anger issues?_

_Me: Nah. I just thought that would be something Toshiro would say._

_Toshiro: Oh hahaha because that's just sooooo funny. _

_Me: Shut up Toshiro. We are having adult conversation._

_Gin: Yeah, shut up Shiro-chan. You isn't funny either._

_Me: INCORRECT GRAMMAR FTW!!! (high fives Gin)_

_Gin: And incorrect spelling!_

_Me: I suport gud speling LOOL. _

_Toshiro: Can we PLEASE wrap this up?_

_Me: Fine then, Mr. No fun. I'll end it._

_Toshiro: Thank fucking god._

_Me: REVIEW AND YOU SHALL GET A KISS FROM THE CHARACTER OF YOUR CHOICE!!!_

_Toshiro: Wait…what?_

_Me: (kisses Toshiro in a surprise attack) VULNERABLE WHITE HAIRED BOY AVAILABLE FOR ANYONE AT ANY PRICE!! DO I HERE $100? $200? $500? $1000? _


	17. 3 months Yumichika

_Kyaa~! Hello my darlings! Y'all are just loving these quick updates aren't ya? I have come once more with an idea. This is going to be centered on our two lovely 11__th__ division hunks, Ikkaku and Yumichika! I got the idea while watching Bleach episode 244 where I was kinda disappointed by the ending. I kept thinking, 'Yumichika needs Ikkaku to save him! So that he can see Ruri'iro Kujaku's true ability and there will be no more secrets!' and Ikkaku would jump in anytime to rescue him! But that never happened! Yumichika had to handle it himself, which I didn't like. No I don't hate Yumi-chan, in fact he's on my list of Bleach characters that I would be willing to bear their children if they were real. Anyway, this is a chapter dedicated to them and how I think they should've ended the episode!_

_Toshiro: Cookie doesn't own Bleach or its characters._

_Me: Are half of the Bleach guys having hot mad sex on the beach with each other? No? WELL THEN I DON'T OWN BLEACH!!!_

Baby Strawberry Snowflakes

3 months (Yumichika)

**Yumichika's POV**

I stood in front of the mirror in my room looking at the bump that was starting to show through my clothes. I sighed, Ikkaku's gonna have it rough. An angry me will get you nowhere but hell, ask anyone. I knew that being pregnant will make me larger than I wanted, but seeing how happy Ichimaru-taicho, Kira, and their baby are…I guess it's worth it. I just can't believe I hafta endure 9 more months of this. It's already getting on my nerves. Am I even supposed to be this big? Come to think of it, I look bigger Hitsugaya-taicho did in his 3rd month. That couldn't possibly mean…NO! I can't think like that! He was just smaller, that's all! I hoped what I was thinking was wrong. But that was before I went to the check up with Unohana-taicho.

I suddenly felt intense spiritual pressure only recognized as one person. I turned around, "Hello Zaraki-taicho. May I help you?"

Kenpachi stood in the doorway, "Nah. I just came to check on ya."

"Really? Why?" I asked.

The towering taicho scoffed, "Ikkaku was busy training and asked me to check on you for him. He's worried about you y'know?"

I smiled, "Ikkaku always feels the need to be protective. Especially when it comes to family."

"You realize you're really the only family he's got, right?" Kenpachi said.

I sighed, "I figured that out a long time ago."

There was a short silence until Zaraki-taicho finally spoke up, "Well, I see that your fine. I guess I'll go."

I nodded and watched him leave. I sat down on my bed and looked out the window, "Ikkaku, sometimes I wonder why you love me so much?"

It was even more surprising when Ikkaku didn't mind when he finally found out abut Ruri'iro Kujaku.

FLASHBACK

_I was bound by Ruri'iro Kujaku and could feel the reiatsu being sucked out of my body. Clearly, I was in a tight spot. I suddenly felt Zaraki-taicho's incredible reiatsu surge through the air. I heard my zanpakuto giggle._

"_So it's begun." He announced, "That man is truly incredible for us to be able to feel his reiatsu all the way out here. But you won't be able to feel his reiatsu much longer."_

_I grunted in frustration, yet he smiled, "What a lovely expression! Everyone trembles in fear when facing death. Please wilt away beautifully."_

_I knew that I didn't have much reiatsu left and soon it would be all over for me. My fair, beloved Ikkaku, how I wish I could have been with you more. It wasn't but a few months ago when you finally confessed your love for me. But I guess now you'll hafta live without me. You're strong Ikkaku, you can survive._

_My eyes were about to close when I felt another reiatsu. My eyes shot open and I noticed that Ruri'iro Kujaku could feel it too. It was then that I saw a familiar round head. Covered in bruises as always, it was my lover, Ikkaku Madarame. _

"_Hey Yumichika, need a little help?" He said in his normal tone._

"_Ikkaku…"_

_He turned to Ruri'iro Kujaku, "Well, well, well, what have we here?"_

_That was when I realized, he can see Ruri'iro Kujaku's real form!_

"_Ikkaku! I can explain!" I said quickly._

"_No need. I knew for a while now. You're really strong Yumichika, and there is no way that something as pathetic as Fuji Kujaku could be the shikai of your zanpakuto. So I went to Kurotsuchi-taicho for answers. He did some research and I found out everything." Ikkaku explained to me._

_My eyes widened, "Really?"_

_Ikkaku nodded, "Yep. So you don't hafta hide it anymore and risk hurting yourself." He turned to face my zanpakuto once more, "And as for you, I suggest you let my lover go before something bad happens to you."_

_Ruri'iro Kujaku laughed, "Well Yumichika, I'll be honest, I don't know just what you see in him. He is so not beautiful."_

"_Like I care what you think of me." Ikkaku retorted, drawing his sword._

_Ruri'iro Kujaku sneered, "Fine then. Let's finish this ourselves."_

END FLASHBACK

I continued to glance out the window until I heard a voice.

"Che, there you are looking out the window again."

I turned around and saw Ikkaku standing there with the same old smirk on his face, "Done training I presume?"

"You presume correctly." He replied and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

He sat next to me and I smiled, "I appreciate you sending Zaraki-taicho to come check on me."

"Yeah, I figured you needed checking on so since I was in the middle of sparring, I asked him to do it." He explained.

I giggled, "You worry about me too much."

He chuckled too, "I think I'm allowed to considering that you're pregnant."

I scoffed, "What did I tell you in my first month? I said, 'Don't worry about me. I am strong and can take care of myself.'"

"And I say that you do need help in this fragile state your in. Remember the last time a pregnant person got reckless? That was Toshiro Hitsugaya and he ended up in the hospital for a while. I don't want that to happen to you." My stubborn lover insisted.

I laughed again, "Like I said, you worry about me too much."

"By the way," Ikkaku changed the subject, "How'd the check up go?"

I froze, "Oh yeah. I was kinda meaning to talk to you about that?"

Ikkaku put his arm around me, "What? Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"No no no! I'm perfectly fine!" I reassured him.

"Well then what the hell is wrong?!" He demanded.

I sighed, "Unohana-taicho told me something important."

"What is it Yumichika? Spit it out, goddammit!" Ikkaku yelled.

"She told me I'm having twins." I finally said.

Ikkaku sat there and stared, "Wh-what? Are you serious?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I guess I'll kinda be like Hitsugaya-taicho, huh?"

Ikkaku smiled, "I guess so. But this just means you'll bite back twice as hard."

"Basically."

_Awww. What a nice ending. I promise I'll stop making these things short as hell once I get my mojo flowin' again._

_Toshiro: Mojo?_

_Me: Mojo._

_Toshiro: Do I want to know?_

_Me: No._

_Gin: I think it was wonderful, Cookie._

_Me: Thank you Gin. At least someone appreciates my work! Speaking of which, I've noticed that I rarely thank my lovely readers. So everyone together now…_

_Everyone: THANK YOU!_

_Me: Now I'm sitting here, sipping the drink my bartender cousin made me that has a name that I cannot pronounce, listening to music and thinking. A rare occasion I know. I wanna hear honestly from you guys what your true opinion is of this. Give me the cold hard truth. I can handle constructive criticism. Tell me the pros and cons of it. What the open flaws are and what you can't get enough of. I really wanna see what you guys like and dislike about this. I have noticed a few small holes in my story that I wonder if you can spot yourself. So, __**REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU REALLY THINK ABOUT THIS STORY!!!!**_


	18. I need a favor

_Hey everyone! I have a favor to ask! One of my anime friends, who I go to school with, Caleb, is practically in love with Toshiro. He says he's not gay but…I have my doubts. But despite that, he absolutely hates IchiHitsu. He has asked me several times to take down this story despite the fact that it has over 1,000 hits and is my most popular story I've written. Now he doesn't hate all yaoi, he's okay with some other pairings like GrimmIchi and IchiHichi. Though he really likes IchiHime. (makes gagging noise) But he also likes MatsuHime so he is sorta okay with yuri. It's just IchiHitsu that he really hates because he claims that Toshiro is "his and his alone and no one else can touch him like he can" which I'm sure all of us Toshiro fangirls have said at least once. He's a Bleach addict like me and adores Bleach like me. But he doesn't see what I see in IchiHitsu. _

_So my favor to ask you is to explain to Caleb, in a review, why IchiHitsu makes sense and why I should keep this story up. I'm not gonna take it down no matter what anyway. But I want him to understand that he can't have Toshiro all to himself. He needs to learn to share like we did. So we need to school him in the ways of allowing to share with others. Hell, I share my little Shiro-chan with Gin and Ichigo. I share Gin with Toshiro and Izuru. And I share Ichigo with Toshiro, Grimmjow, Hichigo, and Nell. He's an inexperienced fanboy that needs us professional fangirls to teach him the way of sharing. Plus, he almost always pronounces "yaoi" wrong. He says "ya-oy" which annoys the crap outta me. But anyway, I just want you to __**review telling him**__**what is so great about IchiHitsu and why this story is worthy of being up!!!**_

_Yours Truly,  
XxChocoMelloxX _

_P.S. Love you guys and if you have any ideas for chapters I would love to hear them!!!_


	19. Gin Remembers

_I deeply appreciate all the reviews to help Caleb see the error of his ways. While we are not quite successful yet, we mustn't give up! Caleb does have an account on here. But he's new so he doesn't have any stories up yet. I will give you the link when I can. His username is something along the lines of CKaiez. Here are my replies to your reviews:_

_To Leahcar-Soutaicho: You made an excellent point! I agree with you fully! And thank you for the idea! There will be humor (or at least attempted humor) in it. And Toshiro is already my husband! But of course, we all share! By the way, Caleb says he likes your icon. :D_

_To AnimeLuver4everandevr- Way to make it cut and dry! Loved the extended use of all caps. It shows determination! _

_To AttitudeDragon- Exactly right! The poor souls have been through so much. _

_To couldn't think of a name- Yours was probably my favorite. Because Caleb was sitting right next to me when you posted it. I hadn't read it when I showed it to him so needless to say I almost burst out laughing. Especially at the "lemonlessness" which was truly epic. And in response to the last sentence: __**you ask and you shall receive!!!**_

_To Alex san 12012- Rants are fun. They let you show your true feelings about something. Also, do you know the specific episode in which Toshiro smiles at Ichigo's name during the taicho meeting?_

_To Kitty- It is a silly reason! And yes the absolutely steamy pics and fics you find lying around the internet are alluring! And thanks for being one of few that had the name not make my Spell Check go WTF. _

_Izuru: Cookie doesn't own Bleach or its characters._

_Me: BEWARE! SLIGHT CRACKINESS IS IN THIS CHAPTER!!! This chapter was inspired by Day Off by kboost._

Baby Strawberry Snowflakes

Gin remembers/4 months

**Gin's POV**

Izuru and Blayne were both napping. I sat at my desk thinking about stuff. It was just a normal boring day in the Soul Society. I wondered if Aizen was planning on sending Tosen to come get me again. Was I really that important to them? I didn't have that many fond memories there anyway. But there was one time that I just couldn't forget.

FLASHBACK

I called my lovely Espadas to a meeting. Unfortunately, few showed up on time: Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, a sleeping Stark, and Harribel.

"Hello my lil kittens!" I yelled, waking Stark up.

The other Espadas rolled their eyes.

"Stark, dear, wipe yer drool. It's disgustin'." I told him.

The primera Espada grumbled and wiped his chin. There was an awkward silence before Ulquiorra spoke up.

"Ichimaru-sama, not everyone is here." He informed me.

"Very good point, Ulquiorra. I shall deal with that immediately." I took out a megaphone and pointed it toward all the Espadas' rooms, "OI! ANYONE WHO DOESN'T WANT ME TO STALK 'EM FOR THE REST OF THEIR MISERABLE ARRANCAR LIVES OUGHTA COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

I smiled and put the megaphone back into my robe. Grimmjow looked at me weirdly, "Why do you keep a megaphone with you?"

I shrugged, "Why don't _you_?"

In a few seconds after that, there was a noise, everyone turned and looked at the Espada crossroads when we saw a cluster of Espadas struggling to get into the conference room. I causally stepped aside and let the group pour in and take their places.

I grinned, "Now that we're all here, I have an announcement to ma-"

"Where's Aizen-sama?" Interrupted a certain pink haired Espada.

I frowned, "Well I-"

"And Tosen-sama?" Nnoitra asked.

I grunted. First I walked over to Szayel who sat there unnerved. In one swift movement, I grabbed a lock of Szayel's pink hair and slashed it off with Shinsou. A few Espadas chuckled as Szayel panicked over his now imperfect hair. I then went over to Nnoitra who was laughing at Szayel. I took a can of pepper spray out of my robe, lifted his eye patch, and sprayed it in his eyes. He immediately screamed and covered his eyes with his hands. I returned to my original spot with a smirk.

"Never interrupt me, when I'm speakin'." I told everyone, "Now what I have brought you all here for is to show you this video that Aizen-sama left."

I took out a remote and pressed a button that revealed a screen, "Please pay attention to th' video and NO TALKIN'." I pressed another button that began the video.

It showed Aizen on screen a bit scared. He read from a paper in his hands, "Greetings my kit-I mean Espadas. If you are watching this then I am away and have left the amazing Ichimaru-sama in charge." He rolled his eyes, "And I am also giving you a week off while I go and…Gin?"

A voice was heard off camera, "What?"

"Why does this say I'm going to be teaching penguins how to fly in Alaska?" he whispered.

A long blade came into the shot and stopped at Aizen's neck, "JUST READ IT!"

Aizen fearfully looked back over to the camera, "And I'm going to go teach penguins how to fly in Alaska. Uhm…Bye."

The video clicked off and I turned to see Ulquiorra have his hand raised, "Yes Ulquiorra?"

"While that…interesting video explained where Aizen-sama is, where is Tosen-sama?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I scoffed, "Don't ya worry 'bout him. He's off somewhere."

I scanned the Espadas faces and got mixed responses from it, "So as you heard, Aizen-sama has given you a week off! Now what is it we want to do?"

"Reading."

"The beach!"

"Sleep."

"Shopping."

"Makeovers!"

"Rape."

I twitched at the last one, "Uh…maybe something other than that."

END FLASHBACK

I chuckled at the memory. We ended up having a sand castle contest that day. Then there was that one time when Aizen got a surprise interview during a meeting.

FLASHBACK

The interviewer nodded, "What about all your Espadas?"

"Oh you mean my monkeys?" Aizen replied.

"Is that what you call them?" the interviewer asked.

"Yeah they're pretty much my monkeys. Of course I had to have at least one female in the group. Y'know, equality these days." Aizen said.

"Sexist pig." Harribel muttered.

Aizen turned to her, "I will get another woman! I would dress Ulquiorra up as a woman if I have to!"

Grimmjow laughed, "Oh my god!"

"I would quit just to see that." Harribel announced.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

Aizen nodded, "All right, fine." He turned to Tosen, "Tosen, go get Ulquiorra a dress."

I smiled while watching all of this go on.

Aizen continued, "And then there's Szayel."

"Yay." Said Espada cheered.

"Fucking Szayel." Aizen finished.

"Ha ha." A certain blue haired arrancar laughed.

"I want to hit him. He always blows up some part of the building. I want to hit him right now." He looked at me, "Gin. Go hit Szayel."

I nodded. I walked over to the targeted Espada and smacked him across the face.

END FLASHBACK

I can't say I made too many enemies while I was there. One of the few people who I actually liked was Neliel when she came back. But that was a few months before I left the first time. I chuckled and laid back in my chair. Unfortunately I laid back a little too far which caused me to fall over and land on the floor. I got up wincing at the new pain in my back. I rubbed my head and sighed. Why didn't we have padded floors around here? At least a throw rug would be nice. I shook my head and went to go check on Izuru.

**Ikkaku's POV**

I was laying on the futon in my room when I heard a knock at my door, "Yes, what is it?"

A nervous Yumichika walked in to the room, "Ikkaku, I really need to talk to you."

I walked over and wrapped my arms around him, "What's wrong?"

"I just got back from a check up." He told me.

"And? What happened?" I asked.

He buried his head into the crook of my neck and mumbled something.

"Yumichika, you need to speak up. I can't hear you." I told him.

I heard the same incoherent mumbling, "Say it to me without hiding your face."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, I'M HAVING TRIPLETS!!" my distraught lover yelled in my face.

He quickly buried his head in my shoulder and started crying. I stroked his hair, "What's so bad about that? This is great news. Why are you so upset?"

"Because I'm going to be even fatter and less beautiful!" he complained.

I chuckled. Typical Yumichika, "That doesn't matter. No matter what size you are, you will always be extremely beautiful to me."

Yumichika sniffed, "Really?"

I nodded and kissed his forehead, "Yep. Don't ever think any different."

**Neliel's POV**

It was lunchtime in Hueco Mundo. We were all gathered around one table eating. Nothing was done about Ichimaru-sama's departure this time. It was normally quiet at this time. But for some reason it was really talkative.

"And so, Ichimaru-sama inspired me!" Szayel told the rest of the Espada.

"Why?" Grimmjow asked.

"If he can come out about betraying Aizen-sama, then I can admit something too! I love to bake!"

"What?!" We all yelled.

Szayel stood up and started singing, "You can bet there's nothing but death, when I am in the zone or on a roll! But I've got a confession, my own secret obsession and it's making me lose control!"

"Everybody gather round!" Grimmjow said.

"Scones, strudel, even apple pie!" Szayel announced.

We all disagreed, "Not another sound!"

"I dream of making the perfect crème brulee." He told us.

Everyone shook their heads, "No no no no! Stick to the stuff you know! If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule, don't mess with the flow! No no! Stick to the status quo!"

Szayel sat down in shame. Then I decided to get up, "Ichimaru-sama has changed me too. Look at me and what do you see?"

"Intelligence beyond compare." Szayel said.

"But inside I am stirring! Something strange is occurring! It's a secret I need to share." I proclaimed.

"Open up, dig way down deep!" They all encouraged.

"Hip hop is my passion!" I confessed, "I love to pop, lock, break, and jam!"

"Is that legal?" Ulquiorra asked.

Everyone stepped away, "Not another peep!"

"It's just dancing." I explained, "The truth is, sometimes I think it's even cooler than fighting!"

"No no no no! Stick to the stuff you know. It is better by far to keep things as they are. Don't mess with the flow! No no! Stick with the status quo!" They protested.

I sat down and watched Grimmjow stand up.

"Not you too!" The others yelled.

Grimmjow ignored them and sang, "Listen well, I'm ready to tell."

"About a need that you cannot deny!" Szayel and I said.

"Dude, there's no explanation for this awesome sensation. But I'm ready to let it fly!" He exclaimed.

"Speak your mind and you'll be heard!" We all sang.

"If Ichimaru-sama can do it, then I'm coming clean. I play the violin!" He announced proudly.

Kanika, his fraccion, nodded, "Awesome! What is it?"

"Not another word!" Everyone retorted.

"Do you hafta wear a costume?" She asked.

Grimmjow nodded, "Jacket and tie."

"That's uncalled for!" She shouted.

Szayel and I stepped up, "No no no no!"

Then the others rejected us, "No no no!"

We continued, "Don't stick to the stuff you know. If you wanna go far, gotta reach for your star. Just follow your dreams and go. Don't stick with the status quo!"

Then Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Stark, and Harribel joined us, "No no no! Don't stick to the stuff you know! No, you gotta be true, to the thing that you do! No, don't be afraid to show! You won't stick to the status quo!"

Aizen and Tosen suddenly came in and saw everything.

"This is not what I want." Aizen said, "This is not what I planned. And I just gotta say, I do not understand! Something is really-"

The arrancars joined in, "Something is changing."

"Something's not right!" Tosen butted in.

"Something is happening." We sang.

"Really wrong! And we gotta get things back where they belong!" Aizen decided.

"Somehow I finally belong."

"We can do it!" Everyone on our side shouted.

"Gotta play!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

Nnoitra, Kanika, and Yammy sang, "Stick with what you know!"

"We can do it!"

"Hip hop hurray!" I said.

"They have got to go." Aizen ordered.

"We can do it!"

"Crème brulee!" Szayel proclaimed.

"Keep your voice down low." They said, "Not another peep."

"NO!" We yelled.

"Not another word."

"NO!"

"Not another sound."

"NO!"

"Everybody QUIET!" Aizen screamed.

Kanika looked at me, "Is Aizen-sama really mad about Ichimaru-sama leaving?"

"Let's put it this way." I explained, "The two have known each other for over one hundred years."

Kanika nodded. We both went back to our sides and everyone started shouting. Our side said one thing and they said another.

"Oh no! No no no! Stick to the stuff you know! If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule. Don't mess with the flow! No no! Stick with the status quo! No! No no no! Stick to the stuff you know! It is better by far to keep things as they are! Don't mess with the flow! Oh no! Stick to the status quo!"

"Oh no! No no no no! Follow your dreams and go! Go! Go! Gotta live gotta grow! Don't stick to the status quo! No no no no! Follow your dreams and go! Go! Go! Gotta live gotta grow! Don't stick to the status quo!

"Stick to the status quo!"

"Don't stick to the status quo!"

"Stick to the status quo!"

"Don't stick to the status quo!"

All of the sudden, our singing was silenced by Aizen-sama, "GIN ICHIMARU IS GONNA PAY FOR THIS!!"

We watched him leave in a huff with Tosen behind him.

_Was that good enough for you guys?! I swear, I really needed to think to pull off something like this! I begun to type something else but scrapped it and did this instead. I was asked for humor and I hope I gave ya humor! Filler chapters are good right? I hope you don't mind the HSM reference. And the fact that Grimmjow plays violin. I tried to make everything as logical as possible. I just had all sorts of stuff in this didn't I?_

_Toshiro: There was too much stuff in my opinion._

_Gin: I like th' fact that my leavin' caused a musical number! _

_Me: I know! Isn't that cool! Plus the fact that Aizen is sexist. I would love to see what Ulquiorra would look like in a dress._

_Toshiro: Gin, did you really do all that?_

_Gin: What makes it hard ta believe?_

_Toshiro: I don't think you're smart enough to think of such a plan._

_Me: (Gasp!) That's mean! I demand you to apologize! _

_Toshiro: Why?_

_Me: Because I said so!_

_Toshiro: Ugh, I'm sorry._

_Me: Good. Now kiss and make up._

_Toshiro: Huh?_

_Me: Nothing._

_Izuru: REVIEW FOR THE STORY TO CONTINUE!_

_Me: AND SO THAT I DON'T HAFTA KILL ONE OF TOSHIRO'S BABIES!_

_Toshiro: What?!_

_Me: I'm evil, I know. REVIEW OR ELSE!!!_


	20. 9 months

_Hi hi! I'm so glad that a lot of you liked the last chapter! I tried making it as funny as possible! But a funny chapter must always follow with an angsty one. I went on Google and Wikipedia and did a whole bunch of research on this. So I hope I got all the facts right. We'll just see won't we? Anyway, speaking of High School Musical, I finally found a way to upload DVD clips onto YouTube! I couldn't upload Stick to the Status Quo, so I did another one that was really funny. It wasn't it the original movie but it's funny anyway. I'm hard to miss in this number. _

_So go here to see my performance in HSM **(I'm the one in the pink jeans!)**: _www. youtube. com/ ?v=9bp9ytgzHeM (take out the spaces)

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and that no tears will be shed from it._

_To couldn't think of a name: I never really thought of who said "Rape." When I typed that I just wanted it to be funny. Who do you think would say it? I had a Grimmjow feeling._

_Toshiro: Cookie doesn't own Bleach or its characters._

_Me: If ya don't know that by now, you are a retard._

Baby Strawberry Snowflakes

9 months

**Toshiro's POV**

I'm starting to really hate mirrors. Because since I've gotten huge, it has not been fun doing anything. Especially when I take a shirt off and see the stretch marks. And the fact that I've gained a good 30 pounds. Ugh, I feel sorry for Yumichika when he reaches this stage. He is going to HATE IT. But my problem right now is back pain and swelled feet. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Considering Ichigo on the other hand, I'm getting a bit worried about him. I know that it was around this time of year that his mother died several years ago. I had heard from Rukia and Renji that it is wise to keep a close eye on Ichigo. They never stated why. Still, I've tried to keep him close by, but there isn't much I can really do when he wants to go get something to eat and I can't get outta bed quick enough. Knowing how good he is with this kinda stuff, I asked Gin to watch him when I could not. And don't think I was completely okay with this but I could tell it was a big deal the way Rukia looked me in the eyes.

Just then, I saw Ichigo come into my room. I turned around in my chair to face him, "Hey. Where have you been?"

"Sleeping." He said casually.

I noticed bandages around his wrists, "Ichigo, what happened to your arms?"

"Oh that?" Ichigo asked, "Yeah Ichirou scratched me the other day and Unohana-taicho thought it'd be best to wrap them up for a few days."

I looked at his wrists worriedly, "I've never seen Ichirou be so rough before. What made him scratch you?"

Ichigo thought for a second, "I guess I just played a little harder than usual."

"I should say so. Well I plan on clipping his claws tomorrow and you…please be more careful." I advised my lover.

He nodded, "Got it. Sorry if I worried ya, Toshiro. I'm okay really."

"Well, alright." I said.

I was still a bit unsure about his story. Ichirou was still only 8 months old. But I should probably cut his claws anyway. For Ichigo's sake at least.

**A few days later**

I had just finished eating and called Ichigo in to take my stuff away. It was then that I noticed he had fresher cuts on his wrists, "Ichigo, what happened to your wrists now? I already cut Ichirou's claws."

Ichigo chuckled, "Oh, I just cut myself making your lunch. It's no big deal."

"Ichigo." I said sternly, "Tell me what is really going on?"

"Nothing, honestly!" he insisted.

I still found it hard to believe but I just decided not to worry about it.

"Now, I'm gonna go in my room and get some rest." Ichigo informed me.

I nodded, "Alright."

I watched him leave with a smile. It wasn't but a few seconds later that I remembered I needed to tell him something. I didn't wanna bother him by calling back in here. Using all my strength, I hoisted myself up and onto the floor. I sighed and rubbed my aching back. It was such pain to get up. I slowly made my way to Ichigo's room. But when I finally got to my destination, what I saw was surprising.

"I-Ichigo…what are you…" I stuttered.

I looked at the scene before me. A blood stained towel laid out on his bed and he had a razor blade pushed up against his slashed wrists. He looked up at me with a shocked expression.

"Toshiro, what are you doing here?" He asked.

I had to hold onto the door way with both hands to be able to stand up, "I was going to tell you something." I looked at him with a mixed expression of rage, disappointment, and sadness, "But I see you are kinda busy."

He dropped the razor and hid his wrists from me, "Toshiro…it's not what you think."

"Heh, not what I think? I was foolish. I was WARNED ABOUT THIS, DAMMIT! 'Keep a close eye on Ichigo.' I was told. But I couldn't keep you in line, could I?! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" I yelled.

"Toshiro…I…"

"BECAUSE I'M LIKE _THIS_, I CAN'T DO A DAMN THING RIGHT!" I strained to keep myself up but my head hung low.

**Ichigo's POV**

I just sat there, "Toshiro…I can explain."

Toshiro chuckled, "Explain? Che, what is there to explain? Except one thing." He lifted his head to reveal a tear stained face, "Why? Why didn't you come to me about this?!"

I gazed at my frail and distraught lover struggling to stand up, "I can't help it. I-"

"YES YOU CAN!" He retorted, interrupting me, "You think you can't but you can! Don't you remember what you told me when I left the Soul Society? You said 'If you keep your emotions to yourself, it just makes you weak'. So tell me Ichigo, why do you keep this to yourself?! I can help you deal with your pain! You don't need to hurt yourself like this!"

"But Toshiro-" I started.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! If you can't share your feelings with me…then apparently you don't love me as much as I thought you did." He snapped.

**Toshiro's POV**

Not able to hold on to the door any longer, I dropped to the floor in exhaustion. Not looking up, I heard Ichigo rush over to me.

"Don't touch me with those bloody hands of yours." I spat as he reached to touch me.

Ichigo withdrew quickly, "Toshiro, I didn't mean to hurt you. You hafta understand that I can't control this."

I pounded a fist on the floor, "Yes you can! Stop giving me excuses! You have no reason to be torturing yourself like this! Tell me Ichigo, how many years have you been doing this?"

"I only cut myself around this time of the year. I've been doing it for about seven years." He replied softly.

I flinched at the number, "Seven years? All because of some accident?"

"It isn't some accident! It was a traumatizing experience! You don't even know what happened." Ichigo said.

"Your mother was killed by a hollow." I heard Ichigo's breath hitch, "All because she was trying to protect you."

I saw tears falls from Ichigo's face. With all my energy I had left, I reached up and hugged him. He was hesitant for a moment, but carefully wrapped his arms around me. If Ichigo really needs help controlling this, then I should be helping him and not yelling at him and making him feel worse. After a few minutes of silence, Ichigo helped me to get up and led me back to my room.

**Ichigo's POV**

After helping Toshiro back to his room, I went into mine and saw the bloodied towel and razor. I picked them up and looked at them for a second. I shook my head and tossed them in the trash. I sighed and went into the bathroom to clean myself up. Even though I was done slashing my wrists, I knew well enough that the scars would remain for a very long time. It was then that I heard my cell phone ring.

**Neliel's POV**

After the whole lunch epidemic, I knew that Ichimaru-sama was in big trouble. I didn't have his phone number, so I think calling Itsygo and having him spread the news is best. I dialed quickly and waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Itsygo!"

"Nel, what's up? What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

**Ichigo's POV**

I heard Nel go over all the details over the phone, "Oh yeah? What? When? No way! Gotta go gotta tell like yesterday!"

I dialed Renji's phone number, "Renji!"

"Ichigo?"

"I got news! I got news!"

"Go ahead and speak."

"Gotta pass it around! Did you hear the Espadas…"

"Did what?! No way!"

"Pass it around, now don't be slow!"

"Gotta go, gotta tell everybody I know!"

**Izuru's POV**

I was shocked about what Renji had just told me, "I never knew before that Aizen and-"

"Ichimaru-taicho's in trouble! Don't you care?"

"Of course I do!"

**Toshiro's POV**

"How could this happen? What'll Ichimaru do?"

"He's in huge danger!" Ichigo snapped.

"What'll Izuru do?"

"What'll Aizen and Tosen do when they get here?"

**Neliel's POV**

I closed my phone and sighed. There's no telling what Aizen-sama will do. Ichimaru-sama is strong but not stronger than Aizen-sama!

I looked up at the sky, "I believe in you Ichimaru-sama."

_And that's the end of the chapter! Interesting wasn't it? I've been working on it since yesterday. I hope the cell phone part wasn't too confusing to anyone. When I started writing this, I was at school. And I'm at school right now finishing it. Of course Caleb read the first few lines of the chapter and his expression was priceless. Apparently Aizen is pissed and Gin is in deep shit._

_Toshiro: I was mean in this chapter._

_Me: Yep._

_Toshiro: Are you gonna kill one of the babies?_

_Me: Nope._

_Gin: Am I gon' die?_

_Me: Nope._

_Toshiro: Have you figured out the names for the twins yet?_

_Me: Nope._

_Toshiro: Can you say anything more than one syllable? _

_Me: Yep. I actually just tried out for another play yesterday and I'm gonna find out if I made it, tomorrow._

_Gin: What play is it?_

_Me: Willy Wonka._

_Toshiro: Fun._

_Me: Yeah. I hope I get in! Two of my friends told me 'good luck' instead of 'break a leg' which is actually bad luck. So I'm a bit worried._

_Gin: You'll be great, Cookie!_

_Me: Thanks Gin! REVIEW TO MAKE TOSHIRO FEEL BETTER! AND ICHIGO TOO! IF YOU DON'T I'LL KILL SOMEONE!!!_


	21. The plan

_I am just brewing with ideas! I'm excited too! And let me know if I'm going too far into the back story. But the back story is helping fill the huge 12 month wait for Toshiro's big moment. Apparently, Aizen is out to kill Gin. The Espadas have come up with a plan to capture Gin and convince him to help them overthrow Aizen and stay in Hueco Mundo as their new leader. So yeah, it's definitely nearing the end which I am SUPER DUPER sad about. I don't wanna stop writing this! It's too fun! But that is what sequels are for!!_

_Gin: Cookie doesn't own Bleach or its characters._

_Me: I know you all are tired of hearing it, but if I don't, I run the risk of copyright infringement and getting arrested. Then who will write my story?_

Baby Strawberry Snowflakes

The plan

**Neliel's POV**

We all gathered in a private Espada meeting. No Aizen-sama, no Tosen-sama, just us Espadas which consisted of: Starrk, Barragan, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Myself, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Szayel, Zomarri, and Yammy. Not even our fraccion were aware of it. It was I who started the meeting.

"Okay, now we all know our main goal, correct?" I said.

Heads nodded around the small room, "To overthrow Aizen-sama with the help of Ichimaru-sama. While some of us didn't like him, we have to admit that he really isn't all that bad."

"But what was the problem of him leaving us in the first place?" Grimmjow asked.

I hesitated, trying to remember, "Something along the lines of needing to go back home to his lover. And also I heard they recently had a child."

Szayel stood up, "That's all fine and dandy, but how are we supposed to get him here? It's not like we can just waltz in the Soul Society without drawing massive attention."

"Good point." I remarked, "I'll probably hafta take him by force. But he may come willingly if it's me who comes. I did help him escape after all."

Murmurs of agreement were heard.

"Alright, now here's the plan…" I began.

The next day

**Gin's POV**

I just got back from the 4th division. The fall I had did nothing more than swell the back of my head leaving a very noticeable knot. I looked at my head wrap in the mirror. Charming. I was about to lay down to rest when I saw a familiar figure in the window.

"Mah mah, who do we have here?" I said looking at my guest, "Neliel was it?"

Neliel stepped into my room, "Hello Ichimaru-sama. I have come to get you."

I scoffed, "Aizen didn't send Tosen this time? Che, that's a s'prise."

"No." She retorted, "I'm not here under orders of Aizen-sama. I'm here because the Espadas need your help."

"Help wit' what?" I asked peculiarly.

The busty beauty smiled, "If we go, you'll find out."

I chuckled, "You make quite a bargain, miss. A'ight, what've I got to lose?"

In Hueco Mundo

**Neliel's POV**

I led Ichimaru-sama into the small meeting room, "Just sit down here." I motioned toward a chair.

He sat down and I quickly tied him up. He looked at me with blood red eyes, "Why'm I tied up?"

I giggled, "Sorry. We hafta take necessary precautions."

I motioned for all the other Espadas to come in. We all lined up in front of him.

He looked at all of us, "What do ya want me here for?"

I nodded to Grimmjow and he stepped forward, "There's a choice that you hafta make."

"And it's pretty plain to see." I added.

"You're either out or in." Szayel spoke.

"You either lose or win." Nnoitra said.

We all gathered around him, "Are you gonna turn your back on us again?"

I lifted his chin, "On the legend that you're a part of?"

Grimmjow forcefully turned Ichimaru-sama's head toward him, "On the job that you were born to do?"

"Don't let us down!" We sang, "You gotta come through! Cuz we're counting on, counting on, counting on you!"

"What legend?" Our silver-haired captive asked us.

"Kisuke Urahara."

"Shinji Hirako."

"Yoruichi Shihouin."

"Do you think these prodigies ever gave up on their subordinates for their love life?" I questioned him.

"Well I…" Ichimaru-sama began

"I don't think so!" We all yelled, "Check out the champions who came before! Hail the hero that you could be!"

I untied him and yanked him up, "And put away that dream, no matter how good it seems!"

"And the sacrifice is worth it, we all agree!" The rest joined in.

Grimmjow grabbed his arm, "You just hafta keep your focus."

I grabbed the other, "And forget about you-know-who!"

We threw him back into the chair, "Don't let us down! You gotta come through! Cuz we're counting on, counting on, counting on you!"

Then we all walked around him, "You're next in the line. You're part of the chain. And now that we can make it, don't break it!"

I stopped in front of him, "You're the heir apparent."

"That's what everyone says." Grimmjow added.

"Now the pressure is way up high." Everyone joined, "Which way are you gonna go? You gonna be a mom or are you gonna be strong? Trade your fantasies in for the thing you know! The destiny you've been handed. The only thing that you can do."

We gathered around him, "Don't let us down! You gotta come through! Cuz we're counting on you."

He watched us as we started circling him again, "I thought you were my allies, win together lose together?"

"Yeah we're counting on you."

"What am I supposed to do?"

All of us bowed in front of him, "So don't let us down!"

"How about what matters for me?"

"You gotta come through!"

"What do you want from me?!"

"We're counting on, counting on, counting on, counting on-"

"STOP!" Ichimaru-sama yelled, "I'll help y'all, on one condition. I can bring my family up here. They mean the world to me."

I stood up, "You may go back to the Soul Society, tell your friends and family what's going on, and then come back here. If we succeed, you can bring your family to live with you here. Because if you bring them here and hide them, we can't stop Aizen from finding them and having them killed."

He nodded, "Alright. I understand. So what you want is for me to help you overthrow Aizen and I become your leader?"

"Exactly." Grimmjow replied.

"But I thought all o' ya hated me." Ichimaru-sama pointed out.

"We thought we did." Szayel answered, "But you seem to care about us a hell of a whole lot more than Aizen does."

Ichimaru-sama smiled, "Yes I do. I love y'all a lot. But don't take it too personally, a'ight?"

I laughed, "It's good to have you back, Ichimaru-sama."

_Awww. That was nice wasn't it? It's good that the Espadas have realized that following Aizen will get them nowhere but hell. Well…I think they're already there. What they have against Izuru and Blayne though I have no idea. Maybe because they took him away from them or something? I don't know. For anyone who was a bit confused about the mysterious disappearance of the other Chapter 21, it was something that was supposed to be submitted to another story, but I accidentally put it in here. Woops, so sorry for the mix up._

_Izuru: Did you get into Willy Wonka?_

_Me: Huh? Oh, yeah I made the tech crew. I'm not in the cast sadly. I'm only a followspot._

_Toshiro: I'm sorry. _

_Me: It's okay. That means more time to write this story! You know what's funny?_

_Gin: What?_

_Me: Someone actually told me that I should publish this as a book!_

_Toshiro: Really?_

_Me: Yeah! Crazy huh?_

_Gin: Wow, interestin' how things turn out._

_Me: Yep. I'm so excited cuz I'm finally out of school for the rest of the year!!!_

_Toshiro: REVIEW SO THAT THE ESPADAS WILL KICK AIZEN'S ASS!!!!!_


	22. 10 months

_Hi hi! I'm back! Of course since it's cold and flu season, I'm sick. Remember the last time I was sick? I hung around with two people that ended up getting the swine flu but luckily I escaped with only the stomach flu. I got bored and wrote that crappy chapter with tarot cards and shit? Remember that? Well I hope this one isn't as screwed up as the other one. I'm juggling between a few ideas for the ending. Ichigo somehow goes into a coma and Toshiro give birth alone (sad I know), the chapter will go back and forth from Aizen vs. Gin to Toshiro vs. twins, or I do two separate chapters on the two "battles". What do you think? Anyway, I'm gonna start typing this and I really hope it isn't sucky._

_To couldn't think of a name: I'm done with the singing now. Trust me, I've gotten tired of it myself. The only other time I have music planned as of now is during the Aizen vs. Gin battle which will not be sung. It just fits epically. That and maybe last minute stuff. It's okay about Willy Wonka. Now I get a chance to torture my English teacher's son. _

_Toshiro: Cookie doesn't own Bleach or its characters._

_Me: HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY TOSHIRO!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!_

Baby Strawberry Snowflakes

10 months

**Toshiro's POV**

Gin stood in front of Izuru, myself, Ichigo, and Rangiku and had explained the entire story of why he was going away…AGAIN.

After everyone registered his story I spoke up first, "So, you are going to help the Espadas overthrow Aizen and then become their leader. And if you win, you can bring Izuru and Blayne to live with you."

The fox taicho nodded, "Yup."

"Well, I don't like the fact that your leaving again. But at least your telling us your going and why you're going." Izuru pointed out.

Ichigo shrugged, "It's okay with me as long as you don't die."

I jabbed his side and shot him a death glare, "Hush, Ichigo. We support your decision. We all appreciate you telling us."

He smiled, "I'm glad you find it okay."

The next day

After Gin left again for Hueco Mundo, we all headed back to our divisions. I'm starting to notice Ichigo's getting a little antsy since I'm only two months away. But it's getting to be a little bit too much to bear. I could grunt as I try to get out of bed in the morning and two seconds later he runs into the room thinking I fell on the floor and died. I want him to be supportive, but dude, he needs to chill out.

Ichigo walked into the room with some coffee, "Here's your coffee, Toshiro."

He handed me the steaming cup, "Thanks Ichigo."

I sipped my drink and then inhaled sharply. Ichigo rushed over to me, "Toshiro! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said between breaths, "The coffee is just really hot, alright? Nothing to worry about. I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked, getting uncomfortably close.

I pushed him off of me, "I'M FINE. The twins aren't due for another 2 months. RELAX."

Ichigo sat down in the nearest seat, "Well, do you know what we're gonna name them?"

I hesitated, "Um, I haven't really thought about it all that much."

"What are the first names that come to mind?" he said in an effort to make me think harder.

"Uh…Luna, Setsuko, Stephanie, Mio, or Masaki." I suggested.

Ichigo nodded and then froze, "Masaki? That's my mother's name."

I smiled, "I know. I figured it'd be nice to name one of your children after her, don't you think?"

The strawberry thought for a second and then smiled too, "Yeah. Good thinking."

"What do you think of for names, Ichigo?" I asked him.

He pondered, "Well, maybe Nana, Heather, Cornelia, Pandora, or Megumi."

**Yumichika's POV**

Ikkaku and I sat in the 4th division. I could tell he was kinda uncomfortable since the 11th division doesn't like the 4th division all that much. But I insisted that he come down with me to see the gender of the babies.

I put my hand on Ikkaku's leg, "Calm down Ikkaku. It won't kill you to be in here for a little bit longer."

"Che, I just wish they'd hurry up." Ikkaku scoffed.

"Just be patient and be nice. Unohana-taicho is nice and harming anyone won't do any good." I told him.

He grumbled something inaudible in protest but other words kept quiet. I leaned over and kissed his bald head, "I'm proud of you, ya know that?"

"You sicken me sometimes, you know that?" he retorted.

I was about to say something back to him when Unohana-taicho walked in and greeted us, "Hello Unohana-taicho. Do you have the results?"

She nodded, "Yes I do."

I looked at her with excitement and Ikkaku looked at the wall with boredom. I squeezed his hand to get him to pay attention. His head spun around to meet an angry face owned by me. He flinched and looked at Unohana-taicho.

"According to the scan, you are carrying two boys and a girl." She announced.

A smile quickly spread across my face as I hugged Ikkaku tightly. He had a neutral expression on his face. Knowing Ikkaku, it won't hit him until later. That's the best part. We'd be sitting in silence and then Ikkaku would come to realization and freak out. How I look forward to that moment.

**Neliel's POV**

I was sitting quietly in my room when Tosen came in and said that Aizen-sama wanted to see me. I knew immediately that I was in huge trouble. I allowed Tosen to escort me to the Gates of Hell. Otherwise known as Aizen-sama's throne room. On the way, Tosen actually had the nerve to try to talk to me.

"Do you know why Aizen-sama has summoned you?" The ex-taicho asked.

I stayed quiet and remained at a distance behind him. He glanced back to make sure I was still there. I didn't see how it made a difference. The man was blind anyway,

He knew quite well that I was aware of why I was summoned. I did what Aizen-sama wanted to do. Except Ichimaru-sama is not the one that's going to be killed. I smirked to myself as we approached the huge white doors. White, the symbol of purity, covers almost every inch of this massive palace. Che, if purity is what this demonic man is trying to show, then he's doing a really sucky job at it.

Tosen knocked on the door and I heard the smooth voice that could swoon any soul and destroy any spirit, "Come in Tosen."

_I know it's been a while but I'm glad you came  
And I've been thinking 'bout how you say my name_

The two doors opened and without warning, Tosen grabbed my arms and threw me in front of our leader.

"Ah, Neliel. How nice of you to join us. That is all Tosen." He said.

Tosen nodded and left the room. I dreaded hearing the doors come to a thundering close. I raised my head to see the man standing before me. The man who believed himself to be god. Who believed he could change things for the better. The man with betrayal behind his eyes.

Aizen knelt down and lifted my chin, "Tell me number 5, do you know why you're here."

I didn't flinch, I've been in worse situations, "Of course I do. What do you want me to do? Kill him?"

_You got my body spinning like a hurricane  
And it feels like I'm going insane_

Aizen-sama smiled and then, with his free hand, smacked me across the face and I fell to the floor again. I would've gotten back up and struck back if it hadn't been for his damned strong reiatsu.

"Enlighten me." Aizen-sama ordered, "What in your feminine, smartass body caused you to decide to betray me and get Ichimaru before I could kill him?"

I struggled to get up, "Because…Ichimaru-sama is the only one who actually cares about whether we win or lose. He cares about if we die. Unlike you and Tosen who could freaking give a shit."

Suddenly, a foot came in contact with my head and pushed me back onto the ground.

"Don't EVER refer to Ichimaru as 'Ichimaru-sama', number 5. He is not worthy of such a title." Aizen-sama growled.

I felt him grab my hair and lifted me up, "You bastard, you don't even hardly use our fucking names. Ichimaru-sama was your loyal servant since he was young. You manipulated him since he was young. He had been hypnotized to serve under you for over a hundred years and now you decide to throw him away like he's useless?! So tell me Aizen-sama, why? What makes him nothing but trash to you now?"

_Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared, where ya going now?  
I'm a hafta defrost on ya  
Let's get it blazin'_

Aizen-sama chuckled, "Why? He became no use to me. He betrayed me and so he must be disposed of. That's what happens to those who turn on me."

"Then what are you gonna do to me? Kill me? I'm one of your strongest Espada. Surely I can still be of some use to you." I reasoned.

The ex-taicho grabbed onto my arms, "Well, since you're a female, you get a different treatment. You are still useful to me, Neliel Tu Oderschvank. But probably not in the ways you hoped."

I realized what he meant and tried to free myself. But his grip was strong and I could barely go anywhere. I was trapped in the hands of a monster, "Aizen-sama, you wouldn't…"

"Yeah, I would. Having a shortage of women here, there are some needs of mine that need to be satisfied. And I figured that you would be right for the job." He explained.

He grabbed onto my breasts and squeezed them. My eyes began to tear, "Why me? Why not Harribel?"

"Che, she's Tosen's play thing." He leaned in closer, "You're all mine."

_We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you, but your frozen  
That's what I'm saying_

I found myself backed up against a wall as he lowered his hands and rested on on my waist and clasped the other one on my ass. He pulled me even closer and I felt something rub up against me. I was too scared to look down as I knew full well what it was.

"Aizen…please stop this." I begged.

He laughed, sending shivers down my spine, "While I probably could, I've gone too far and you just can't leave me like this."

I closed my eyes and felt hands roam my body. Cold lips came in contact with my neck and he bit down on my pulse, making me involuntarily cry out. He fumbled with the zipper of my top.

"Please…just stop. I'll do anything." I pleaded once more.

He unzipped the top of my arrancar outfit and groped my barely covered breasts, "I don't think so."

With my top discarded I knew there was no hope and just wanted all of it to end. I would do anything to escape this torture chamber.

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel hot, hot ,hot_

He began to tug at my pants. I wanted to kill myself right now. I bowed my head hoping my long hair could provide me some dignity and to hide what I didn't want him to see. It was then that I remembered something.

"_It's likely that one of us will be asked to Aizen-sama's chamber where he might possibly try to kill us for what we are doing. Any suggestions on ways to call for help?" I asked the Espadas._

_Ichimaru-sama raised his hand, "I go the ears of a hawk. Jus' call for meh and I'll come to yer rescue." He said smiling._

"ICHIMARU-SAMA!!!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could.

Aizen stopped what he was doing for a moment, "What are you calling him for? It's not like-"

"Mah mah, Aizen-sama, what are ya doin' to the poor girl?" A voice rang out in the room.

I looked at the door which was wide open and there stood Ichimaru-sama, "Ichimaru-sama…"

"Hello, Neliel. I told ya I had the ears of a hawk." He winked at me with his squinting eyes.

I giggled but was soon thrown to the floor once more with nothing to cover me but my hands and my hair. Luckily, my pants were still intact.

"Gin…it's been a while." Aizen grumbled.

"Why yes it has, Aizen, yes it has." He opened his eyes to reveal the blood red orbs that intrigued me so.

I suddenly felt something soft surround me. Ichimaru-sama had wrapped his robe around me. I gladly accepted the warmth and covered myself up fast.

"You are dismissed, number 5." I heard Aizen say.

My eyes widened, "What?"

"Hmm? I'm almost sure you heard me. You may leave." Aizen said again.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Ichimaru-sama's smiling face, "Tis okay. I can handle this."

"But-" I protested.

"I can handle this. Trust me." He assured me.

I was wanting to get out of here at any cost just a minute ago. Why is my heart telling me to stay? Without reaction time, Ichimaru-sama lifted me up and carried me out the door.

"I promise I'll be okay. You can go clean up and if you really want to, you can come back, m'kay?" Ichimaru-sama told me as I was placed on the ground.

Before I could retaliate, the door was slammed in my face. I stared at the huge white doors I had seen not long before. Now I look at them in a whole new light.

"Please Ichimaru-sama, I beg of you. Don't die on us." I breathed.

_Oh my god. AIZEN IS A RAPIST! Nasty perverts, you can't escape them. Unless Gin comes to the rescue. Like in my dreams._

_Toshiro: Cookie._

_Me: Huh?_

_Toshiro: Author's Notes?_

_Me: What about them?_

_Toshiro: Aren't you gonna…never mind._

_Me: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOSHIRO!!!!! (glomps)_

_Gin: Tis Shiro-chan's birthday? (glomps)_

_Readers: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOSHIRO!!! (pounces)_

_Toshiro: Air! I need air!_

_Izuru: Review or else._

_Me: Not good enough. REVIEW SO TOSHIRO CAN GET SOME AIR!!!! OR ONE OF YOU WILL DIE!!!!_


	23. The battle pt 1

_Greetings! And since I probably won't update before then, MERRY CHRISTMAS!! There are presents under my tree and I know one thing that I'm gonna get. Haha, so this is gonna be the initial start of the battle between Aizen and Gin and the Espadas. Neliel comes in at the end! And YES FOR THE LAST TIME AIZEN WILL DIE!!!!_

_**ATTENTION ALL!!!! I WANT EVERYONE WHO IS GOOD AT WRITING LEMONS (BECAUSE I SUCK) TO WRITE THE ICHIHITSU LEMON FOR THIS STORY AND EMAIL IT TO ME (CHECK MY PROFILE FOR MY EMAIL ADDRESS). I WILL PICK THE ONE I LIKE BEST AND POST IT ON HERE AND YOU **_**WILL**_** BE GIVEN CREDIT!!!!**_

_To couldn't think of a name: The song name is Break the Ice. I can't remember who sings it though. A friend let me listen to it but never told me who sang it._

_Toshiro: Cookie doesn't own Bleach or its characters._

_Me: This chapter was inspired by Sinner by TillThatTime._

Baby Strawberry Snowflakes

The battle pt. 1

**Gin's POV**

It was probably the most scared I had ever been in my life. I was shaking on the inside. I wasn't on the outside because of the calm façade I had perfected in my lifetime.

But in my mind, I was shaking uncontrollably.

I was well aware of this man's power in front of me. I had known him for many years. I still remember when I met him over a hundred years ago. A hundred days, a hundred nights, a hundred kills, and a hundred fucks later I probably was still just a child to him.

But there was one thing I held over the man that stood before me, one thing that made me far more of an asset than only being extremely talented and undeniably intelligent could have made me, and that was the fact that Aizen had never been able to fool me. For all those sweet smiles and loving eyes that he threw around like candy that had everyone foolishly flocking to stand blindly beside the generous man that would eventually stab them viciously in the back, I knew that I stood wide-eyed and willing beside a demon masquerading as a saint, and Aizen would never be able to take that away from me.

"So Gin…why did you come back?" Aizen broke the everlasting silence between us.

"Cuz…I was politely asked to." I answered simply.

Aizen chuckled, "Vague as ever I see."

I smiled, "I thought that was as much detail as I could give."

"You must be joking." He remarked.

"Shall we agree to disagree, Aizen-sama?" I said still smiling.

My ex-taicho scoffed, "Don't me so sarcastic, Gin."

"That was never my intention." I informed.

"You lie so easily."

"Well I was taught by the best, Aizen-sama."

"Once again, Gin, I disagree. I believe that lying to you comes just as naturally as walking. I've known you long enough that I can read you like a book." Aizen protested.

I chuckled, "Mah mah, Aizen-sama. I didn't know I offended ya so."

Aizen sighed, "Do you know why I hadn't wanted to kill you until now?"

"Cuz I was one of your precious lil' pieces in your game?" I said with confidence. I knew for once that I had this one right.

"Wrong."

I froze.

"What?"

"I said no, Gin. Do you really think that I value you that much? Well, of course you do, after a hundred years who wouldn't? Still, you're wrong though. You are expendable, Gin. I kept you around because you suited my wishes, but that does not mean that I held you at a higher regard then I hold any of my other pawns…my other toys. What did you think? That I would mourn your death like a lover when you get killed? Or that I would nurture you back to health if you become frail and of no use to me? Do you think that I hold any type of feeling for you at all? You are talented, strong and perfect for fulfilling parts of my plan, but you are insignificant for the end result. You are nothing without me and you are nothing to me. You were my right hand man, that is true, but you are still an insect riding on the heels of a giant, and that is all you will ever be to me. Just my perfect little tool to be used until you were broken, and then thrown away without a second thought for what it might do to you. Learn your place, Gin. You may be above most, but you are still below me, and I hold no affection for such things."

I should have expected this. I should have expected all of this. I should have known throwing my life away for this man would be a mistake. I was a child but dammit I was a child prodigy! This wasn't part of the Espadas plan. They said we would have light chat before we would start fighting and I would signal them to come in.

I held back wringing his neck, because that wasn't part of the plan either.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Aizen asked me almost tauntingly.

"What ever do you mean Aizen-sama?" I asked, regaining my stature.

"It hurts knowing this is what your life comes down to." He continued, "Everything you've done has been all for nothing. You may be a sadistic fiend, Gin, but deep down inside are those little pesky emotions everyone has."

I could hear the Espadas waiting outside, "Ya sayin' I'm weak?"

"Not at all. Your exceptionally strong, Gin. Now, you may go." He told me.

I raised an eyebrow, "You aren't gonna kill me?"

"Not yet. It's too easy right now. Besides, I don't feel the time is right." He explained.

"Oh, okay then." I inched toward the door and knocked on it three times. I waited and heard two knocks as a response. I knocked once more, "Well Aizen-sama, I'm afraid your time has come."

"Hmm?" Aizen muttered.

"NOW!" I yelled throwing the doors open. Aizen's eyes widened as all the Espadas, with the exception of Neliel, were revealed. The best part was, they were all already in their Resurreccion forms.

I grinned wickedly, "I'll repeat myself then. YOUR TIME HAS COME, SOUSUKE AIZEN! NOW ESPADAS! ATTACK!"

**Ichigo's POV**

I went to Kisuke's Shop because I needed to talk to Yoruichi.

"Hey Ms. Yoruichi. Can I talk to you real quick?" I asked her.

Yoruichi, who was meditating at the time, opened her eyes and motioned for me to sit next to her, "Sure Ichigo. What's up?"

I sat down next to her, "Well you see, it's about Soul Reapers and how they get pregnant."

"Why didn't you just go ask Kisuke?" she asked me.

"Cuz y'know you're a girl and I thought you might now more about it." I explained.

She smiled, "You do have a brain. Anyway, yes I do know about it."

"Can you tell me some about like how the birth happens?" I said.

My old teacher sighed, "You know how women give birth?"

I hesitated, "I think. I wasn't in the room when my sisters were born. I wasn't allowed."

"You were 5. Of course you weren't allowed." She remarked sarcastically, "Anyway, it's like instincts. Do you remember when you first learned to walk?"

I hesitated again, "No. I was too young."

"Then what made you try? It's called instincts. Everyone has them." She informed me.

I facepalmed, "I'm sorry Ms. Yoruichi, but I already know this."

"Oh?" She said putting her hands on her hips, "From who?"

"My hol-uh…I mean my dad?" I corrected myself.

"Well then you can ask your dad the rest of the questions you had for me." She retaliated.

I watched her get up and walk away, "Wait! Ms. Yoruichi! He doesn't know anything about Soul Reapers!"

She turned back and looked at me, "You'll be surprised."

I sat there for a few seconds after she left in silence, "What just happened?!"

_Haha I thought I'd add some random humor in the last bit. I've almost got Caleb over on our side! Maybe we'll get him by the New Year!! _

_Toshiro: Merry Christmas._

_Gin: Merry Christmas._

_Izuru: Merry Christmas._

_Everyone else: Merry Christmas._

_Me: HAVE A MERRY FRIKIN CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! HA! Mine BEASTS all of yours!_

_Toshiro: Have you been eating sweets?_

_Me: (laughs) Yes. I'M NOT AS THINK AS YOU DRUNK I AM!_

_Gin: I guess I'll do it. REVIEW SO THAT AIZEN WILL DIE!!!!_


	24. 11 months

_Hello! It's been a while, hasn't it? Only like what over a week? Yeah, well my laptop has been acting weird lately but I finally got it somewhat fixed to where I can type again. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas or whatever it is you celebrate. As my cousin would say, "Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy whatever you celebrate, Happy Holidays. And if you got a problem with Happy Holidays, Happy shut the fuck up." Because I had a really awesome Christmas. MY uncle came down for five days and got me a Kisuke hat. So anyway, while I was gone, I discovered the gold that is Kuroshitsuji and have an mpreg fanfic in the works. The pairing? SebCiel of course! I also found the Kuroshitsuji musical. It's easier to understand because there's only one unlike Bleach and Prince of Tennis where there are several. But the musical is also not subbed with the exception of the songs. I like 3 out of the 7 in it. Besides that, I watched Juno recently and was quite inspired by one scene. This chapter was originally supposed to be only an omake. But I'll put that at the end of this chapter because that scene is gonna be the center of this chapter. We are cutting back to Ichigo and Toshiro who are having more problems. Why wouldn't they? _

_Now I know that at least one of my fans got tired of everyone always singing. BUT! BUT BUT BUT BUT! And I mean BIG BUT, like kinda Gin sized butt. That person also said that they hated HSM so I'm assuming that was the only thing they were tired of. I wanna get that person's last opinion before I have them sing again. Because I have this URGE to make them sing once more, just to piss Aizen off! _

_Toshiro: That's a big butt._

_Me: You would know that wouldn't you._

_Toshiro: *blushes* SH-SHUT UP!_

_Me: Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please review!_

Baby Strawberry Snowflakes

11 months

**Toshiro's POV**

Lounging around for the past five months have been boring as hell. There's nothing to do, nothing's getting done as Rangiku had promised, and I'm very emotional all the time. I'm PMSing like a teenage school girl and I HATE IT. The cat has been my only form of comfort and company. Ever since I heard that Ichigo was caught making out with Renji in the 6th division we haven't been talking. And speak of the devil, here comes Ichigo.

"Hey, Toshiro. I was wanting to ask you something." He said nervously.

I stood up and crossed my arms, "Alright, what? You gonna apologize for what you did?"

Ignoring the last thing I said, he continued, "Well, I was wondering if maybe you and I could go out to a restaurant in Karakura and just talk this over."

"Oh, really?" I said sarcastically.

"You're mad. Why are you mad?" Ichigo asked.

I put on a fake smile, "I'm not mad. I'm in a great mood! I mean, despite the fact that I'm in a fat suit I can't take off." I slowly started to frown again, "And despite the fact everyone is taking pity on me. And despite the fact that your little boyfriend gave me a death glare the other day."

"Okay first off Renji isn't my boyfriend. Second, he didn't give you a death glare he just always looks like that." He interrupted.

"Well take tattoo boy out to eat instead of me because I could think of so much better stuff to do. I could get massage, I could play with Ichirou, I could read, or I could go and help Gin fight Aizen because all of that is better than going out to eat with you." I explained.

After a long silence, Ichigo sighed, "You're being really immature."

To me, that was like a punch right in the face.

"You have no reason to be mad at me," He continued, "You broke _my_ heart. I mean, I should be royally ticked at you. I shouldn't even wanna talk to you."

I scoffed, "What because I had sex with you and didn't marry you? Is that the problem?"

"Like I'd marry you, you'd be like the worst husband ever." He snapped. "And also it's not like I wanted to have sex with you. You were like, 'Oh I'm so drunk. What am I doing? Hey let's make out. Blah blah blah blah.'"

I tried my best to ignore what he said, "Look, just take Renji the douchebag out and I'm sure you'll both have a real bitchin' time."

"Well, you still have the cat." Ichigo pointed out.

"You still have my virginity." I said.

"God, would you shut up?! Stop with the lying!" Ichigo protested.

I was getting really mad, "What? Are you ashamed that we did it?!"

Ichigo started to say something but I cut him off, "Because at least you don't have the evidence under your shirt."

He sighed and lowered his head as I kept on, "I'm a frikin planet. And you don't even care."

Before he could say anymore, I walked out of the room with no clue where to go.

He was only upset at me because I never told him about Gin and my previous relationship. I mean, why should that even be an issue? Why should he care about my past relationships with other people? Why does it even matter? I decided I should go to Izuru for some advice. I really needed it.

**Ichigo's POV**

I watched Toshiro leave the room in a huff.

I didn't mean to get him mad. It's not my fault I made out with Renji! He asked me if I wanted to drink some sake with him. I didn't think it would be a big deal, so I said yes. I wasn't planning on ending up making out in a closet in the 6th division with him. Then one of the officers had to come in and find us. Not only was my relationship ruined, but so was Renji's! Byakuya still hasn't forgiven him and it's been two weeks since that's happened. I really didn't want to hurt Toshiro. I was too drunk to know what I was even doing. If I explain the full story to Toshiro, he would just blow it off as saying Rangiku has influenced me or some other shit like that. I don't get him sometimes. I still love him but with the twins due next month and him being really mad at me, any more stress could lead to some very very bad things.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled as I punched the wall in frustration, "WHY ME?!"

**Toshiro's POV**

I finally made it to Izuru's room in the 3rd division and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard a voice say.

I opened the door and saw Izuru sitting on his bed cradling Blayne. I made my way over there and sat down beside him, "Izuru, I gotta ask you something."

He got up and put Blayne back in his carriage, "Okay, what is it?"

"Well," I began, "How did you deal with Gin coming and leaving so often without telling you?"

Izuru chuckled as he sat back down, "It wasn't easy. But I learned if you have faith in them and believe in them hard enough, eventually you'll learn to trust all of their actions. Gin never meant to hurt me. Even when he was in Hueco Mundo, he found ways to comfort me even when I didn't know it."

"Oh really? With the life I've had, faith means nothing to me." I muttered.

"Faith is believing in something when common sense tells you not to." Izuru pointed out, "Have you been having troubles with Ichigo?"

I nodded slowly, "If you hadn't heard, he and Renji were found making out in a closet a couple weeks ago. I still haven't fully forgiven him."

"Was he sober?" Izuru asked right away.

I hesitated, "I don't know. Why do you ask?"

He chuckled, "Well speaking from experience, when you're intoxicated, you'll do things you would never do when your mind is straight. He probably did it without even thinking."

"That's true. I never thought about that." I admitted.

"So, how are you hanging in? The last couple months are really the hardest." The mother asked me.

I sighed, "Tell me about it. I'm addicted to pain killers, I talk to my cat constantly, my back is extremely sore, and I'm very emotional all the time."

Izuru nodded, "That's the gist of it. It's tough let me tell ya. But in the end, it is so worth it."

"That's another thing I've been meaning to ask you.?" I said, "Is childbirth painful?"

The blond froze, "Well…yeah. It's true about what they say. It's the most painful thing someone can endure. Then again, your younger than I am. So I guess it can be different in your case."

I groaned, "I am not looking forward to labor."

"Oh yeah, that's hell." Izuru agreed.

OMAKE

**THIS IS AFTER TOSHIRO HAS THE BABIES!!!!**

The Party

**Toshiro's POV**

Mommy duty was fine, I guess. The twins have kept us quite busy. But I've been able to return back to work as I could tell nothing was getting done. It was then that Ichigo walked in.

"Ah, Ichigo. Can I help you?" I asked my lover standing in the doorway.

"There's a recent disturbance of hollows in Karakura Town with unknown causes. It's almost as if Aizen is controlling them again." He explained to me.

I raised an eyebrow, "But I thought Gin and the Espadas took care of him. That's why he, Izuru, and Blayne live in Las Noches now."

Ichigo continued, "Well apparently, since they have come down to visit us, things have gotten out of hand. Look, we have some evidence leading us to believe that the person behind this is attending the Soul Ball in Karakura where all the glitzy people are invited. The sotaicho ordered for you, me, Rangiku, Gin, and Izuru to go there in disguise and find them."

I nodded, "I see. And why did he choose us?"

"I don't know." Ichigo shrugged.

I got up with a sigh, "Alright, let's go tell the others. Who ever this guy is, we will stop him no matter what."

THE DAY OF THE BALL

We made it to the party and our disguises seemed perfect. I didn't like mine very much. Rangiku dressed in a blood red ball gown with a feathered hat and wore her hair in a bun. Izuru got hair extensions and tied the hair back with a red bow and dressed in a black suit. Gin dressed in a simple tux and wore a fedora. Ichigo wore glasses, dyed his hair black so he wouldn't stick out and he wore a black suit with a green bowtie. As for me, I had to put in two ponytail extensions and wear a purple dress. I hated these people.

Once we were inside, we went over our plan again.

Rangiku started, "Hitsugaya-taicho, you will be my niece who's visiting from out of town. Ichigo, you will be his personal butler."

"Why do I hafta be your _niece_?!" I snapped.

"Because I've always wanted a girl!" She explained smiling.

"Only for that?!" I growled.

Rangiku went on, "Izuru will pose as my butler and Gin will be my brother. Everyone understand?"

I rolled my eyes, "Who decided you would pick our disguises anyway?"

She shrugged, "I guess I chose myself!"

I sighed. Rangiku leaned over to me, "I heard that our culprit is really into women. So you'll be the main target!"

I shivered in disgust. This was gonna be a humiliating night.

"Didn't you say 'No matter what', Toshiro?" Ichigo pointed out.

I shot him a death glare and we split up in groups. Me and Ichigo as one group and Rangiku, Gin, and Izuru in the other.

"The last thing in the world I'd want is for Momo to see me like this." I muttered as we walked.

Almost as if the devil intended it, a familiar voice rang out, "Aw! That dress is so pretty!"

We both spun around to see none other than, Momo Hinamori.

I stood there in shock, "B-but!"

Ichigo put his hand on my shoulder to calm me, "Tosh-I mean, Young Mistress, calm down. Let us-"

"That dress is so cute too!" We heard her exclaim. It was clear that she was referring to me.

"Over here, quickly." Ichigo guided me over to a table to hide.

Momo rushed over and looked for us but then finally walked away confused. I sighed in relief.

Ichigo shook his head, "This isn't good. Why on earth would she be here?"

I gripped onto the table sheet, "If anyone found out that a taichowas dressed like _this_...!"

"It would be an embarrassment to the entire 10th division." Ichigo finished.

I turned to him, "Maybe if we blend in with Rangiku and the others, we could avoid her."

We looked over to where Rangiku was and saw that she was knee deep in the party and probably forgot about the mission entirely. Gin and Izuru just stood by and watched her be bombarded by love struck men.

The minute we started searching the party again, we were discovered by Momo. She's more damn persistent than I remember.

Ichigo grabbed my hand, "Young Mistress, let's go over here for the time being."

We ran outside and onto the balcony. I tried to catch my breath, "God, why must this always happen to me?!"

"Oh look! It's Prince Sousuke! His platinum blond hair looks as if it was spun of gold!"

"Indeed!"

Ichigo and I looked at each other and then looked inside to see someone who looked exactly like Aizen except…with blond hair.

TO BE CONTINUED

_Was that worth the wait or not? Anyway, it's nearing time for the end of the year so I better go break out the champagne glasses before everyone gets here. Toshiro, would you like to do the honors?_

_Toshiro: No. I don't feel like it?_

_Me: Hm? Why not?_

_Toshiro: I just don't want to._

_Me: Fine, Gin?_

_Gin: I don't wanna either._

_Me: Ugh, Izuru?_

_Izuru: Don't feel up to it._

_Me: Okay…Sebby!_

_Toshiro, Gin, and Izuru: Sebby?_

_Sebastian: Yes my lady, REVIEW SO THAT ICHIGO AND TOSHIRO WILL GET BACK TOGETHER!_

_Me: Thank you Sebastian *kiss*_

_Sebastian: My pleasure. I am one hell of a butler._

_Me: Yes you are!_


	25. Sequel Preview!

_Yaaaaay! I have a new story up for Kuroshitsuji called Mating Season! It's the SebCiel fanfic I was talking about earlier! Now, I feel I should give you a little preview on what the sequel will be like. I'm still trying to decide a name so suggestions are welcome!_

_Toshiro: Cookie doesn't own Bleach or its characters._

_Me: Lemme tell ya, you act like such a bitch in this preview._

_Toshiro: Great._

_**WARNING! OOC TOSHIRO!!**_

[Working Title]

Preview

**Toshiro's POV**

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" I roared, "COME OUT YOU BASTARD! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AT, ICHIMARU?!"

I started running all over the place looking for my target. I just overheard Ichimaru talking bad about my daughters. That shit is NOT gonna fly with me.

Ichigo started chasing after me, "Toshiro, what? What are you doing?"

"NO!" I yelled.

"What are you doing?!" he repeated louder.

I was fuming, "That bastard wants to bring my children up in this mess. And it's not right!"

"Toshiro, calm down!" Ichigo said, still behind me.

I ignored him, "ICHIMARU WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU ASSHOLE!"

Ichigo ran after me, "Toshiro, stop! Hang on!"

I noticed by now I was in the 6th division with Ichigo not far behind, damn he was a good runner.

Whoever gets hurt by me I will feel sorry for later but right now I don't get a crap. This is the crazy shit I deal with.

"ICHIMARU WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU STUPID BASTARD!!!" I screamed once more.

"Toshiro, wait a minute! What's the big problem?!" I heard Ichigo yell.

"Ichimaru degrading me as a parent is completely unacceptable! He doesn't know anything about me or my daughters! I'm losing it! I'M JUST ABOUT TO SNAP!" I responded back.

My lover called out to me again, "Toshiro, come on! Stop this!"

"EXECUTION! PRISON! I DON'T CARE!! WHERE IS HE?!" I shouted as I reached the 3rd division.

I walked into the taicho's office and saw Ichimaru talking with Izuru. Without thinking, I threw myself on him and started throwing punches at him.

**Ichigo's POV**

Toshiro's all upset because Ichimaru said something bad about our daughters. I don't see the big deal. I just don't care what he thinks. Why is Toshiro making such a huge fuss? I ran into Ichimaru's office and what I saw was not pretty.

"TOSHIRO!!!"

Izuru was hiding in a corner while Ichimaru and Toshiro were battling it out with scratches, bruises, and everything. It reminded me of two girls fighting in school. I finally came in between them and with Izuru's help we pulled them apart. I had Toshiro and Izuru had Ichimaru.

"NEVER TALK ABOUT MY CHILDREN EVER!! YOU HEAR ME?!" Toshiro barked at Ichimaru.

Ichimaru just smiled, "I don' have no idea watcha talkin' about Shiro-chan."

Toshiro struggled to break free but I tighten my hold on him, "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!"

"Who hit who first?" I asked calmly.

"Hitsugaya-taicho hit Gin first." Izuru informed me, "It was more like an attack."

I rolled my eyes, "Well he overheard Ichimaru talking about our daughters. That's apparently what happened."

"I SHOULD KNOCK THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE YOU BASTARD!" Toshiro roared as he thrashed in my arms.

I looked up at Izuru and Ichimaru with a cold stare, "I'm sorry to choose sides, but Ichimaru should have never said anything about our children in the first place. If he had kept his mouth shut, none of this would have happened."

"But Hitsugaya-taicho should have more control over his anger!" Izuru protested.

"He was being a protective mother, Izuru! Surely YOU should know about that! It's like a lion with her cubs. You fuck with the cubs, the bitch is coming after ya. What if Aizen had said something about Blayne? I'm sure you would go hurt him too!" I yelled defensively.

"But-" Izuru tried to speak.

"No NOTHING, Izuru. Keep Ichimaru under control and I will keep Toshiro under control. Let's go Toshiro." I said.

Toshiro sighed as we left, "I'm just glad I didn't let Ichimaru get away with saying what he did. I did what any mother would have done and defended my children."

"What did he say?" I asked.

Toshiro hesitated, "Those twins are gonna turn out to be nasty Ryoka-Soul Reaper hybrids one day. What poor souls."

_Sooooooo? What do ya think? Is it good? I WOULD LOVE SOME SUGGESTIONS ON A NAME!_

_**BROWNIES AND BROWNIE POINTS: Inspired by YaoiSakka. **_

_**-Each chapter, you get to give a character a brownie and explain why they deserve it. (Ex. Sebastian gets a brownie for raping Ciel)**_

_**-You can split the brownie between multiple people. (Ex. Toshiro, Izuru, and Yumichika get part of a brownie for being pregnant)**_

_**-For every brownie a character gets, they get BROWNIE POINTS. **_

_**-Brownie points are given to a character when they get part of or a full brownie. **_

_**-The reviewers who give brownies get mentioned in the next chapter. (Ex. Leahcar-Soutaicho: Toshiro gets a brownie for wearing a dress!)**_

_I hope you enjoyed the preview and I will see you next time!_

_Toshiro: I WAS a bitch in this preview._

_Gin: I'll say._

_Me: Shut up Gin. REVIEW BECAUSE THE HUGE BIRTH CHAPTER IS UP NEXT!!!_


	26. Toshiro's labor

_Hello everyone. Well it turns out they have no idea what's wrong with my laptop. So right now I have a replacement one I'm using for the time being. It sucks because I'm so used to typing on Microsoft Word 2007, but this has 2003 so it's like a dinosaur. But I'm excited that this is the big chapter we've been waiting for! Toshiro has the babies! It's the moment everyone has been anticipating since last June when I started this. God, can you believe it's been that long? Anyway, I apparently did good on Izuru's scene. So hopefully this one will be just as awesome! _

_To couldn't think of a name: That's okay! I was wondering where you were! Haha well Neliel is gonna sing in this but it isn't from HSM. Also, yes you can take away brownies. :D And no offense, but if you could get an account on here (it's real easy I swear) then I wouldn't hafta wait until the next chapter to reply back!)_

_And I'm basically freezing my ass off right now because I went to work on some sets for Willy Wonka this morning and at the building where we work, it was like 15 degrees in there. We all were freezing. My hands and feet were numb while I was helping someone screw wheels into a platform. Theater is hard. But we have fun._

_**Brownie points:**_

_**Toshiro: 1**_

_**Ichigo: -.5**_

_**Twins: 1**_

_**Blayne: 1**_

_Toshiro: Cookie doesn't own Bleach or its characters._

_Me: Sad isn't it? How many people want Bleach like this? The song that is sung is called Yes Your Highness by ShioYee. The other song is Come to Me by ShioYee. _

Baby Strawberry Snowflakes

Toshiro's labor

**Neliel's POV**

I walked ever so slowly back to my room. I still had Ichimaru-sama's robe wrapped around me. I had the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach. What if Ichimaru-sama and the others don't succeed in killing Aizen?

I sighed, "I really hope this works. I would follow that amazing man to the ends of the earth and back if I had to."

Once I made it into my room, I immediately put on a bra and a new top. I looked at the ivory robe I threw on my bed. I walked over to it and held it. Looking out the window into the glistening moonlight, I used my voice to give Ichimaru-sama strength.

"Yes your highness. I will serve you till I die. I will be there when you need me. I will try." I started to sing.

I imagined them all fighting Aizen, everyone using their powers against him. And Ichimaru-sama doing his best to make us free.

**Ichimaru's POV**

I watched as everyone ran up to Aizen and began their attack. All the Espadas threw their best attacks at him. I only hoped for the best. Suddenly, I heard a voice in my head.

"_Yes your highness. I will serve you till I die. I will be there when you need me. I will try. As you summon by your command, I will be your eyes. I'll forever more give to you my sight."_

It was Neliel. I toned everyone out so I could hear better.

"_Yes your highness. I will guard you with my life. I will stand still covering you. I will try. As I look right into your crimson eyes, I'm forevermore honored at your side."_

She had a beautiful voice. It was almost as if…it was making me stronger.

**Neliel's POV**

I kept the white cloak close to me as I continued, "We'd never let you hide away. We'd never put you down like nothing's less. We'd have the will to make it through. All the thoughts, all the hopes, with you."

"Can't we see the sun that shines for you? Can we measure sight now? Can't we say the words depicting you? Can it be that simple? Can we show the world we'd fight for you? Can we kill the distance? Can we shield it all, protecting you? Can we save you?" Tears began to stream down my face. I knew what I must do.

I stood up and began to walk out the door, robe still in hand, "There's a world that you would crave. When every single one recalls your name. Behind the mask you hide your face. So divine, so grand, so you."

I walked slowly, seeing in my head all the blood being shed, "Can't we ask for one more day with you? Can we hear you breathing? Can't we take your hands and fly with you? Can we die beside you? Can we see the world that smiled for you? Can we be your angels? Can't we spend the final day with you? Can't we save you?"

Stopping at the huge white doors, I heard all the fighting going on inside, "Yes your highness. I will serve you till I die."

Preparing for the worst, I opening the white doors and went over my part of the plan once more in my head, "Ichimaru…thank you."

**Toshiro's POV**

Well, it was my final month and the twins were due any day now. I was now restricted to bed rest and wasn't allowed to move at all. It's like I was paralyzed. It was amazing to think that it was almost a year ago that I met Ichigo in the classroom where it started. But it was also not fun spending my birthday in bed the whole day. Anyway, it has been amusing seeing Ichigo in such a panic. He finally got the courage to explain to me what happened and I accepted the apology wholeheartedly. After all, he gave me a promise to stay by me as long as he was needed. It was then that I felt a sharp pain in my side. I figured the twins were just kicking extra hard. But as I felt wet and saw a big puddle in the bed, I knew.

"ICHIGO!!!!!"

_Take the patch and  
__Let me feel your hand  
__I look at you as you're nearing me_

My lover rushed in at the sound of my voice, "Toshiro! What is it?!"

I struggled as I got out of bed but instantly lost my balance and fell to my knees as I suddenly felt weak.

"TOSHIRO!" Ichigo yelled, running over to me.

I looked up at him as he held my in his arms, "The twins…are coming. Get…to Unohana. Hurry."

I began to black out as I heard Ichigo shout my name again.

_Brush my lips and  
__Don't look away  
__While you take my soul from me_

**Ichigo's POV**

Toshiro went limp in my arms, "TOSHIRO!"

I realized I needed to get to the 4th division fast. I got up slowly as I held Toshiro gently in my arms and rushed out. I could hear Toshiro's breathing get shallow.

"Crap." I muttered, "This is too much for someone as small as him."

I kissed his forehead, "Please, stay with me Toshiro."

_I made you agree to be the one who belonged to me  
__If only you'd let me stay here everlastingly_

After what seemed like hours, I made it to the 6th division. I felt Toshiro stir in my arms and looked up at me.

"Ichigo..." He breathed out, "I probably should have told you this earlier but…I might die."

My heart skipped a beat, "What do you mean Toshiro?"

Toshiro chuckled softly, "Let's face it, I'm not fit to give birth to twins. I knew this since the beginning. It's rare for anyone to survive."

"Toshiro don't say that! Stop doubting yourself! Remember what you told me? You said that if you believe, you can do anything!" I told him.

He smiled weakly, "Thank you so much Ichigo. For everything you've done for me."

_Carry me, Carry me  
__Bring me to my destiny  
__Take the lead, Take the lead  
__I wish that you could be  
__Here with me, Here with me  
__And never leave_

At last, we made it to the 4th division. Toshiro had passed out again and was breathing roughly.

"Unohana-taicho!" I shouted, "Please help Toshiro!"

Unohana came over and frowned, "Ah yes, I've been waiting for this day."

She ordered Isane to put Toshiro in a bed and give him an epidural immediately.

I looked at the taicho worriedly, "What's gonna happen to him?"

She looked back at me with great sadness, "Even I don't know."

_Come let me see, let me see  
__Give me everything you mean  
__Give to me, Give to me  
__I ask for all the things  
__That I need, That I need  
__In exchange with me_

I felt like someone ripped my heart out. Was Toshiro really gonna die? It can't be! He's strong enough to get through this! I know he is.

Once I was allowed in, I rushed to his side as he regained consciousness, "Ichigo…"

I wanted to cry, "Oh Toshiro. Don't worry. It's gonna be alright."

I took my hand in his. He looked at our hands and then at me, "I hope you're right."

"I love you." I said, kissing his hand.

Toshiro smiled, "I love you too."

_You defend me  
__You take care of me  
__I wish that comes truly from your heart_

Unohana came in the room, "Hitsugaya-taicho, you have two choices. You could try to give birth naturally, or we could perform a C-section."

"Which one does he have a greater chance of surviving?" I said sincerely.

"Both are small, but a C-section would be a better option." She advised.

I turned to Toshiro, "What do you think?"

"I think natural would be best." Toshiro said immediately.

_Every time I  
__Command you to fight  
__You would listen and do it right_

"What?" I said in disbelief, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Yes."

Unohana sighed, "Alright. Hitsugaya-taicho is fully dilated so we can begin right away. I'll be right back."

When she left the room, I looked at my lover with worry, "Toshiro, are you sure about this?"

Toshiro nodded again, "Yes, I'm positive."

_Come carry me, carry me  
__Bring me to my destiny  
__Take the lead, Take the lead  
__I wish that you could be  
__Here with me, Here with me  
__And never leave_

I decided to trust him. I ran my fingers through his white hair and kissed his forehead, "Okay. I trust you. I love you, Toshiro."

"I love you too, Ichigo." Toshiro replied with a small smile.

I turned around and saw Unohana come back and ready to start. I stepped back and gave her room.

She was followed by Isane who started talking to Toshiro. After she was done, she came over to me and patted my back, "Good luck."

"Let's begin." Unohana announced.

_Come to me, Come to me  
__All the things I say you heed  
__Everything, Everything  
__You are my solitary  
__Fantasy, Fantasy  
__In you, I deem_

**Toshiro's POV**

The moment Unohana told me to start pushing was when I was immediately filled with immense pain. She continued to instruct me as things went on. It wasn't long before the first twin was born. I was so tired and trying to catch my breath that I didn't focus in anything else. I felt Ichigo hold onto my hand and he gave me a smile.

I realized it was now or never, I used all of the strength I had left in me and collapsed when Unohana said it was over. My mind hazed over for a few seconds.

_I'll never leave all these  
__Memories  
__Of you and me_

I smiled as Ichigo kissed me on the cheek, "I knew you could do it, Toshiro."

"Yeah," I panted, "I guess miracles…do happen."

"What are their names?" Isane asked.

We both looked at each other.

"Nana Heather Kurosaki." Ichigo said.

"And Luna Masaki Kurosaki." I finished.

_Always remember me  
__Eternally  
__Kuroshitsuji_

**Neliel's POV**

I walked in and saw exactly what I had feared. Everyone was bloodied up and hanging on a string. However, this included Aizen. I spotted Ichimaru-sama not too far away and made my way over to him with being noticed.

I leaned over to him, "What's Aizen's condition?"

"He looks pretty banged up, but I think it's 'bout time for it." He whispered back, "And thank you for the song."

I smiled, "Your welcome."

It was clear on what I had to do. I snapped my fingers twice and all the Espadas stopped. They stepped out of the way to reveal Aizen looking battered and bruised.

"Che, Neliel." Aizen chuckled, "What are you going to do to me? I'm Aizen, the most powerful man in the world. You aren't even in your release form."

I grinned, "While that is true, even the most powerful man in the world can't resist…lust."

I pushed Aizen to the ground and hovered over him, as he reached for my ass, I swiftly stepped back and smacked him. I lunged back for him. Putting my hands on his cheeks, I lifted him up into a passionate kiss. I watched him close his eyes to take it all in. And suddenly, his body went limp. I drew back as his eyes shot open and began to turn red. In a matter of seconds, his body began to spasm and blood red marks began forming all over his face and body. I stood up and smiled.

It was over.

_Haha yay! I'm so glad that's finished. This was kinda hard to write but at one point I was about to cry myself. So you aren't alone if you cried. This was a sad chapter. What an interesting way for Neliel to kill Aizen. You'll find out just what happened in the next chapter!_

_**BROWNIES AND BROWNIE POINTS: Inspired by YaoiSakka. **_

_**-Each chapter, you get to give a character a brownie and explain why they deserve it. (Ex. Sebastian gets a brownie for raping Ciel)**_

_**-You can split the brownie between multiple people. (Ex. Toshiro, Izuru, and Yumichika get part of a brownie for being pregnant)**_

_**-For every brownie a character gets, they get BROWNIE POINTS. **_

_**-Brownie points are given to a character when they get part of or a full brownie. **_

_**-The reviewers who give brownies get mentioned in the next chapter. (Ex. Leahcar-Soutaicho: Toshiro gets a brownie for wearing a dress!)**_

_So I hope you enjoyed it! I worked hard on this because I knew how important it was! _

_Toshiro: That was interesting._

_Me: Don't insult my work!_

_Gin: She did good!_

_Me: Shut up! I'm still mad at you!_

_Izuru: Are you mad at me?_

_Me: Um…let me get back to you on that. REVIEW SO THAT TOSHIRO WILL LIVE AND AIZEN WON'T!!!_

_Me: Now if you excuse me, I am starving and I'm gonna get something to eat._


	27. The battle pt 2

_Of course the story isn't over yet! We still have a few things to finish! I'm excited that this has come together so nicely and I'm really proud of it. I can't wait to start on the sequel. I still haven't thought up a name._

_Toshiro: Cookie doesn't own Bleach or its characters._

_Me: We're nearing the end people!! The song is Angel of Darkness by Alex C._

Baby Strawberry Snowflakes

The battle pt 2

**Toshiro's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to see Ichigo open the curtains letting the sunlight flood into the room. I shielded my eyes at the brightness until I adjusted. When I opened my eyes again I felt Ichigo kiss me on the cheek. I grinned at the gesture and slowly sat up in my bed.

"Where are the twins?" I asked sleepily.

"In the nursery." Ichigo responded, "Would you like me to get them?"

I smiled warmly, "Yes please."

Ichigo nodded, "Alright."

When he left to go get them, I just had to wonder. What sort of miracle allowed me to live through such a life endangering procedure? It was nothing short of a miracle, that's for sure.

**Neliel's POV**

I stood up over the still body of Aizen and turned around to see all my tired fellow Espadas. Suddenly, something grabbed my ankle drawing my attention to the person struggling to live below me.

Aizen, barely alive, looked up at me in anger and desperation, "Just what...have you…done to me?"

I smirked, "It's called the Kiss of Indulgence. A secret power I never told you about. While I hated to kiss that filthy face of yours, it was the only way to get rid of you." I knelt down and lifted his chin so he could meet me eye to eye, "The way it works, is that you must kiss your victim and a poison is released into their system. The more damage the person has taken, the more effective it is. The more sins they've committed against God, the quicker it kills them. Considering how fast it spread in you, I say you are a pretty sinful man."

Aizen growled under his breath, "You bitch."

"Tell me Sousuke Aizen. Has anyone ever sung to you before?" I asked.

"No. I don't like it when people sing." He responded coldly.

I smiled wider and stood back up, "Oh? Then you're gonna hate this. We shall send you off to hell with a song that describes you."

"Angel of Darkness. Angel of Darkness. The world is in your hand. But I will fight until the end." I began, "Angel of Darkness. Angel of Darkness. Don't follow your command. But I will fight and I will stand."

Ichimaru-sama came up beside me and joined, "When darkness falls, pain is all. The Angel of Darkness will leave behind, and I will fight."

Everyone, back to their normal forms, gathered around Aizen, "The love is lost, beauty and light, have vanished from garden of delight."

I put my hand on Aizen's head as his eyes started to sag, "The dreams are gone, midnight has come, the darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah yeah."

Harribel stepped in and took my place, "Angel of Darkness. Angel of Darkness. The world is in your hand. But I will fight until the end. Angel of Darkness. Angel of Darkness. Don't follow your command. But I will fight and I will stand."

Then Grimmjow came up to him, "Hunt goes on, deep in the night. Time to pray, down on your knees, you can't hide from the eternal light, until my last breath, I will fight."

Grinning, I walked up to him once more as he struggled to live, "Now realize, the stars they die. Darkness has fallen paradise. But we'll be strong and we will fight, against the creatures of the night!"

Once he closed his eyes, dead, we rolled him over and I took out my sword and whispered softly, "Angel of Darkness. Angel of Darkness. The world is in your hand. But I will fight until the end. Angel of Darkness. Angel of Darkness. Don't follow your command. But I will fight and I will stand."

And with that I drove my sword into the dead man's chest officially killing him, "Farewell, Sousuke Aizen. Ichimaru-sama, is there some words you would like to say?"

The ex-taicho nodded, "Yep."

**Ichimaru's POV**

I walked up to my former superior and smiled, "Ya know. Ya taught me a lot, Aizen. Recruited me into the Gotei 13, showed me how to fight, and gave me guidance. But ya also tortured me. Gave me scars and precious things I will never get back. I always wondered what it would be like to reign over ya someday." I took out my sword, lifted it high and drove it in next to Neliel's, "Well…now I know."

I turned to Neliel, "Okay, I've helped you to defeat Aizen. Am I allowed ta go home to my family?"

The Espada I've grown to love nodded, "Of course you may. You and your family are allowed to come and go as you please. We all appreciate your assistance."

I opened my eyes and got a good look at all of them, "It was my pleasure. I hope ta see ya soon."

**Toshiro's POV**

I held both of my daughters in my arms, Nana and Luna. Nana had dark chocolate brown eyes with white ruffled hair and Luna had teal blue eyes with bright orange choppy hair. They both had freckles on the bridge of their nose. I thought they were simply beautiful. There was a knock at the door and Ichigo got up and answered.

I looked up from the snoozing infants to see Izuru holding Blayne walk in with Ichigo behind them. I smiled and greeting them.

Izuru sat down beside me, "So Hitsugaya-taicho, how does it feel to be a mother?"

"Pretty good. I've only been one for about a day so not sure yet." I turned to my lover, "Ichigo, what day is it?"

The shinigami looked at the calendar, "It's December 26."

Izuru chuckled, "Well I guess you got a couple Christmas babies on your hands."

I looked at Ichigo who smiled, "I guess we do."

_I hope you liked it! This is probably the second to last chapter! I'm sorry this was a bit short!!!_

_**HERE ARE THE TITLE IDEAS I WANT YOU TO VOTE ON!!!**_

"_**Your Heart, My Life, Our Soul"**_

"_**Soundless Nightmares"**_

"_**Life Without Healing"**_

"_**Identity Crisis"**_

_**BROWNIES AND BROWNIE POINTS: Inspired by YaoiSakka. **_

_**-Each chapter, you get to give a character a brownie and explain why they deserve it. (Ex. Sebastian gets a brownie for raping Ciel)**_

_**-You can split the brownie between multiple people. (Ex. Toshiro, Izuru, and Yumichika get part of a brownie for being pregnant)**_

_**-For every brownie a character gets, they get BROWNIE POINTS. **_

_**-Brownie points are given to a character when they get part of or a full brownie. **_

_**-The reviewers who give brownies get mentioned in the next chapter. (Ex. Leahcar-Soutaicho: Toshiro gets a brownie for wearing a dress!)**_

_Toshiro: Well I'm just glad this crap is almost over._

_Me: Awwww. Don't say that!_

_Toshiro: I'm sorry but y'know I don't like the fact that I was pregnant._

_Me: But you being preggers is adorable! Who wouldn't like that?_

_Toshiro: Me._

_Me: Well who asked you?_

_Ichigo: REVIEW SO THAT YOU CAN VOTE AND SO THIS STORY CAN HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!!!! _


	28. Epilogue

_Hello once again. I am about to cry for three reasons. One, I just finished reading the latest chapter of Kuroshitsuji that is extremely sad. Two, this is the final chapter for this story. And three, you will find out in a minute. Can you believe it's over? There will be the sequel, but this is the end of Baby Strawberry Snowflakes._

_I also will be going to Animazement '10 coming this May with Caleb. I'm going as Leafeon on Friday, GLaDOS on Saturday, and Sunday is still in question. _

_As an honor to the end of this, let me tell you a bit on how this was thought up. I was sitting in the computer chair, spinning around while thinking. My parents and my brother were about to go to a baseball game. I stayed behind because last time I went I met my stalker. We won't go into details. Anyway, I had thought about the plot and everything the previous night. I was at the computer and just realized I never thought up a title. So about ten minutes of crucial thinking later, I came up with Strawberry Snowflakes. Strawberry represented Ichigo and Snowflakes represented Toshiro. But I felt as if something was missing. Since it was an mpreg, I decided to add 'Baby' to it. And thus, the masterpiece you are reading now was created. _

_**This final chapter is in memory of my best friend in the world, Michael Harrington, who I just recently found out had died at war. That was the third reason. He was the one who stuck by whenever I needed it. I miss him so much.**_

_Toshiro: *hugs*_

_Me: *sobs* _

_Toshiro: Cookie doesn't own Bleach or its characters. _

_Me: Start the epilogue. *sniff sniff*_

Baby Strawberry Snowflakes

Epilogue (1 year later)

**Toshiro's POV**

Everything turned out alright after all. Gin, Izuru, and their son are able to go to Hueco Mundo and come back here as they please. I sat at my desk and looked out the window at the sunlight. It seems like peace has been restored once more to the Soul Society.

5 months after Luna and Nana were born, Yumichika gave birth via C-Section to his triplets. He named them Josephina, Sapphire, and William. The two girls have the raven hair of their mother and the boy at first didn't have any hair. Not like that was surprising, but soon enough he started to grow little blond locks. Some people wonder if that was Ikkaku's hair color before he lost his hair. But no one has wanted to ask as they treasure their life too much.

Nana has already started walking and has a good vocabulary. Luna is still a bit wobbly but is getting there as she tries. Ichigo and I are incredibly proud of our children. We wouldn't give them up for the world.

Blayne is a year and a half old and already is showing a mischievous side. Everyone can see that he will be a troublemaker as he gets older. That much is clear. However Gin and Izuru don't seem to be doing much about it. I don't mind much as long as he doesn't mess with my things.

As of late, I have noticed my desk as become more cluttered. Luna is quite attached to me as Nana is to Ichigo. I would be working and Luna would appear out of nowhere. I'd see her and she would hold up her arms without saying a word. I'll pick her up and set her on my lap. Within minutes, she'd be playing with things on my desk and making a mess.

Parenthood for Soul Reapers is an interesting study in itself.

**Neliel's POV**

With Aizen dead and Tosen disposed of, Las Noches was at peace. Ichimaru-sama came by with his family every once in a while and other than that we have been running the palace ourselves.

I walked down the halls which had been repainted from white to red and black. I really liked how everything turned out. We get to do what we want and we threw out all the tea we were so sick of drinking. So later on, Ichimaru-sama had come by and given us so alcohol instead. It took us a while to get used to but we mostly drink wine and such.

And with not much to do, we've taken the liberty of getting to know each other better. Everyone has become really good friends. I breathed in the clean air and sighed. Nothing could get better than this.

**Yumichika's POV**

Now that we had the triplets with us, things have been quite chaotic. With Ikkaku being the third seat, he was being called to missions more often. I was still on maternity leave so I couldn't go anywhere.

William looks kinda like Ikkaku. He's got the eyes and the blonde hair he had long long ago when he had hair. That was back even before I first met him.

Sapphire takes mostly after me. She just has that charm I do. Plus she has sparkly blue eyes, hence the name.

Josephina is the youngest and definitely the neediest. I slightly envy her hair. Although it's just like mine.

The only thing that I didn't like about the pregnancy was being so fat. I became as big as a house and stayed inside the last 3 months out of pure shame and embarrassment. The only other thing is the repulsive scar that is disgracing my abdomen that came from the surgery. Those three have no idea what they are getting themselves into being raised in the 11th division. But that just means they'll grow up strong.

**Ichigo's POV**

A lot has happened in the past couple years. I met the love of my life, had two adorable daughters, and started a new life with amazing friends. In the end, I wouldn't take any of it back. My life was perfect and I wouldn't have it any other way. Toshiro walked in just then.

I smiled at him, "Hey you." I walked over and kissed him quickly, "How are you holding up?"

Toshiro nodded, "Pretty fair."

"I'm glad." I replied, "I care about you a lot Toshiro. I love you."

He smiled too, "I know. I love you too."

"Then," I bent down on one knee, "Will you marry me, Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro gasped at the question but soon burst into tears and hugged me, "Yes, Ichigo. Yes I will."

I drew back from the hug with tears streaming down my face too, "You've just made me the happiest person in the Soul Society. Because…"

**Yumichika's POV**

William started crying for attention. Cradling William in my arms, I sighed contently, "…it's Your Heart…"

**Neliel's POV**

I opened the large doors leading outside. I bent down and let sand sift through my fingers, "…My Life…"

**Ichigo's POV**

"…Our Soul." I said before I leaned in and capturing Toshiro's lips in mine.

_And that's the end. Do you know what the sequel's name is gonna be? If you didn't catch it, it's "Your Heart, My Life, Our Soul." It was voted the most out of them all. I am on the brink of tears right now. As most of you don't know, my life isn't going very well at the moment. My family is going through a lot of financial problems and they've just decided to pull the plug on my competition, my opportunity to get into the Performing Arts, in order to save money. I am not asking for donations or anything. My family will get through this. Just keep us in mind for a while. I allowed them to call it off, but after everything that's happened, life isn't at its best._

_Toshiro: *hugs me some more while I cry*_

_Me: Don't mind my sadness. I hope you enjoyed the final chapter._

_Gin: You're a wonderful writer, Cookie. Don't let anythin' change that._

_Me: Thanks. Well, I have nothing else to say. _

_Toshiro: REVIEW TO MAKE COOKIE FEEL BETTER!!!!!_

**THIS STORY IS IN MEMORY OF MICHAEL ALEXANDER HARRINGTON  
11/17/91 – 1/17/10**


End file.
